Au delà d'un Miroir
by ZeLittleBear
Summary: Pour une raison inconnue, Dumbledore vient demander à Anhura Snowerskin de devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour sortir de sa vie trop douillette, elle accepte... Et plonge dans un mystère de plus en plus sombre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Présentation **_

_**(à lire impérativement!) **_

Ceci est la fanfiction que vous pouvez trouver sur le site SecretsHp, mais qui est ici sans musiqueni illustration. Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de cette histoire, j'aimerais vous apporter quelques éléments absolument essentiels afin de la comprendre entièrement. Rassurez-vous, j'essaierai d'être brève.

D'abord, je tenais à vous préciser que j'ai écrit ce roman après la sortie des quatre premiers tomes de Harry Potter. Tout ce que nous avons appris en lisant les tomes 5 et 6 ne figure donc pas dans ma fanfiction.

J'avais écrit ce «roman» pour compenser une trop grande frustration qu'avaient fait naître en moi ces quatre tomes: je trouvais que J.K. Rowling avait laissé dans l'ombre des personnages très intéressants et profonds, pour mettre au premier plan les aventures de Harry. J'ai alors voulu inverser les rôles et tenter de mettre en scène les personnages les plus énigmatiques pour apprendre à mieux les connaître. Ce premier tome est plus précisément consacré à un personnage en particulier – je dis «premier tome» parce que j'ai prévu d'en faire une trilogie – et autant vous dire dès à présent que Harry n'y apparaît que très peu, au risque de vous décevoir. Vous y trouverez néanmoins tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que d'autres personnages de ma création, dont l'héroïne de cette histoire.

Encore une ou deux petites choses importantes à vous signaler. D'abord, que cette histoire se déroule pendant la cinquième année d'études de Harry, mais qu'elle n'est _**absolument pas**_ la suite des quatre premiers tomes, et vous découvrirez d'ailleurs pourquoi dans les pages à venir. Ainsi, Harry a déjà passé quatre ans à Poudlard, mais il ne s'est jamais trouvé nez à nez avec Voldemort, il n'a jamais rencontré son parrain Sirius Black qui, au moment où se déroule l'histoire, est encore en prison, il n'a jamais eu comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal Gilderoy Lockhart, Quirrel, Remus Lupin ni Maugrey Fol'œil. La Chambre des Secrets n'a jamais été ouverte une deuxième fois, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'a jamais eu lieu, Hagrid n'est pas devenu professeur de Soin aux Créatures magiques. Le monde des sorciers n'a plus jamais vu la moindre trace de Voldemort depuis qu'il a tenté de tuer Harry et que son propre sort s'est retourné contre lui, et les quatre années passées à Poudlard ont été plutôt paisibles pour Harry, mis à part quelques querelles avec Drago Malefoy, les Serpentard ou leur directeur, le professeur Rogue. En résumé, dans ma fiction, j'ai banni tout ce qui concernait les aventures de J.K. Rowling et leurs conséquences, et je n'ai gardé que les sentiments de haine ou d'amitié qu'entretenaient déjà les personnages entre eux. Vous commencez à comprendre? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, tout s'éclaircira pour vous lorsque vous lirez l'histoire.

Puisque je viens de mentionner le professeur Rogue, le maître des Potions, je vais poursuivre et terminer cette présentation en vous signalant que j'ai choisi de rétablir son véritable nom, c'est-à-dire celui qui est utilisé dans la version anglaise, Severus Snape (prononcer «Snèïpe»). Ceci est en rapport avec le tome 2 de ma «Trilogie du Miroir», que je n'ai pas encore rédigé soit dit en passant, mais que j'ai déjà entièrement planifié dans mon crâne.

Et si vous vous demandez à quel genre appartient cette histoire, je dirais qu'elle se situe dans la catégorie «Mystère». Elle vous paraîtra simple au début, mais méfiez-vous, elle risque de se révéler bien plus complexe que vous ne l'imaginez. Soyez patients et cherchez à voir au-delà des apparences…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous signaler que vous avez deux options: soit vous lisez la fanfiction normalement, soit vous la lisez en écoutant les musiques qui l'accompagnent. Il vous suffira alors d'allumer le son de votre ordinateur et la musique se déclenchera toute seule (notez que ce n'est pas une musique continuelle, elle ne concerne que certains passages de l'histoire), tout comme celle de la page titre qui est en train de se jouer actuellement.

Voilà. Etes-vous prêts à embarquer pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard? Alors grimpez vite dans le wagon du premier chapitre!

**-1-**

**Chaude purée et froide rencontre.**

"Encore deux ou trois livres…"

Anhura avait bientôt fini sa valise, ou plutôt, son énorme valise, ce qui n'était pas peu dire : elle allait partir pendant quasiment toute une année.

"Ouf ! Pas trop tôt !" murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle bouclait enfin ses bagages.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit et contempla sa chambre vide d'un air songeur. Elle pensait avec une certaine appréhension à ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elle serait là-bas. Elle n'était pas faite pour cela. Vraiment pas. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté, mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Elle revoyait encore le regard pétillant et heureux d'Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'elle avait dit oui, plus d'un mois auparavant. Il était de passage dans son village lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent dans une petite rue, et qu'il l'invita à boire un jus de citrouille pour discuter un peu.

"Alors, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait depuis la fin de tes études?" lui avait-il demandé paisiblement, ses mains posées sur la petite table, autour de son gobelet.

" Oh, eh bien, à ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai commencé à travailler dans la librairie de mon père. Au début, c'était simplement en attendant de devenir une Auror. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé…" Elle leva les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de sa réponse. "Enfin, vous savez…"

"Oui, je sais," acquiesça gravement Dumbledore.

"Je me suis ravisée, et j'ai préféré continuer ce métier," finit-elle en tournant machinalement la paille qui trempait dans son jus.

"C'est compréhensible," assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Anhura sourit faiblement, et, souhaitant éviter son regard, dévia le sien sur un chien qui passait près de la terrasse où ils se trouvaient, à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet de conversation.

"Poudlard me manque beaucoup. Y a-t-il eu de grands changements depuis mon départ ?"

Il resta silencieux, la regardant intensément à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, pris dans une soudaine méditation. Puis, il esquissa un petit sourire, avant de répliquer :

"Je ne te le dirai pas."

Surprise, Anhura lâcha sa paille.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que," répondit lentement Dumbledore, une lueur rieuse et malicieuse dans ses yeux, "tu n'as qu'à venir voir par toi-même."

Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui trottait dans la tête de son ancien directeur, mais ne trouva aucune explication cohérente.

"Comment ça?" finit-elle par demander avec méfiance.

Il sembla réfléchir un court instant à la meilleure façon de lui répondre, puis répliqua, "Vois-tu, un poste vient de se libérer."

Un début de réponse commençait à se former dans l'esprit d'Anhura.

"Un poste de… de professeur ?"

"Oui," répondit-il fermement, avant de sourire à nouveau. "De professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, pendant lequel Anhura le regarda fixement, cherchant dans ses yeux la confirmation de ce qu'elle crut comprendre ; et Dumbledore lui donna effectivement la réponse qu'elle craignait, par un simple regard en retour.

"Non," dit-elle très calmement, malgré le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. "Non, je ne peux pas."

"Vraiment ?" Sa voix était tranquille et plutôt indifférente, comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas faite pour ce métier," insista-t-elle toujours posément.

"Tu viens de dire que Poudlard te manquait, alors je te propose d'y revenir. C'est aussi simple que cela."

Incrédule, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait suffi de deux ou trois mots pour qu'il lui offre le poste, sans même avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Je suis déjà peu loquace avec une personne, alors imaginez devant toute une classe."

"Cela s'apprend."

"Mais non."

"Mais si."

"Et puis, je ne suis pas assez autoritaire," poursuivit-elle en paniquant légèrement, tout en commençant à se douter que tenter de le raisonner était vain, car il aurait sans doute le dernier mot, comme toujours.

"Cela s'apprend aussi. Le métier d'enseignant est le métier le plus enrichissant qui soit, tu sais, Anhura. J'étais un peu comme toi lorsque j'ai débuté ma carrière de professeur il y a très, très longtemps. Mais j'ai appris à me faire respecter."

Anhura réfléchit. Quinze ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, elle était toujours aussi timide et réservée. A la librairie, elle ne s'occupait que de ranger les livres sur les étagères ou de lire les nouveaux ouvrages que proposaient les auteurs avant de décider de les commander, tandis que son père était à la caisse ; cela lui évitait ainsi tout contact avec les clients. Etre professeur l'aiderait peut-être à devenir un peu plus ouverte aux autres, quoique ce ne fût pas sa préoccupation première. Non, ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans cette proposition était de pouvoir reprendre une certaine activité dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une discipline qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Et également de revoir Poudlard, qui était pour elle l'endroit le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister.

Elle tripota nerveusement sa paille, indécise. Son côté Serdaigle, qui dominait sa vie depuis de nombreuses années, lui conseillait de rester sagement auprès de son père : il était imprudent de changer de métier sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi au préalable. Mais elle sentait également son côté Gryffondor, qui s'était un peu assoupi jusqu'à présent, la titiller, et il était difficile d'ignorer sa soudaine envie de briser la quiétude et la sécurité de son quotidien.

"Vous croyez vraiment que j'en serais capable ?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller : il savait que sa victoire était proche.

"J'en suis convaincu."

Anhura émit un petit rire. Habituellement, son caractère entêté l'aurait amenée à énumérer une fois de plus les raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas conseillé d'engager quelqu'un comme elle dans cette profession; mais Dumbledore avait réellement touché son point sensible.

"Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais revoir quelques notions dans mes livres," déclara-t-elle finalement d'un ton prétendument indifférent.

Le visage du vieux sorcier devint immédiatement rayonnant.

"Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas," dit-il en souriant. "Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas."

"Je l'espère, professeur," répondit Anhura, à la fois fière d'avoir accepté de relever ce défi et inquiète pour la suite des événements.

Les souvenirs de la jeune sorcière s'effacèrent et laissèrent place au décor de la chambre. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son visage.

"Pauvre idiote," marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva et regarda sa pendule, où les nombreuses aiguilles désignaient des planètes miniatures qui se déplaçaient lentement au bord du cadran, indiquant dix heures moins le quart. Elle se dit que rester chez elle à s'insulter toute seule n'allait pas vraiment l'aider, et décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller dire au revoir à son père. Elle accrocha autour de son cou le seul bijou qu'elle possédait, une larme de phénix cristallisée pendant au bout d'une fine chaîne en or, qui avait appartenu à sa mère ; puis elle saisit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa valise et prononça :

"_Reducto !"_

La valise rétrécit aussitôt et ressemblait à présent à une mallette.

"Au revoir," dit-elle sombrement à sa maison en atteignant la porte d'entrée.

S'apercevant qu'elle venait de parler à un bâtiment fait de bois et de pierre, elle espéra fortement que son soudain talent pour dire des choses inutiles n'était du qu'à son anxiété. Après avoir fermé sa porte, qu'elle protégea de toute intrusion malhonnête par quelques formules magiques supplémentaires, elle emprunta la grande allée faite de pavés qui menait à la librairie.

Cette partie du village n'avait pas connu l'habitant moldu depuis plusieurs siècles, ce qui l'avait effectivement épargnée du goudron et de la pollution. L'autre moitié du bourg, entièrement peuplée, elle, de Moldus, se situait au-delà d'une vaste forêt qu'aucun non-magicien n'avait osé traverser depuis des lustres, compte tenu des légendes qui s'étaient transmises, à son propos, de génération en génération. Le peu de braves qui s'y étaient aventurés n'avaient obtenu que la confirmation de ce qui se racontait : ils avaient rencontré les centaures, les loups-garous ou les licornes dont tout le monde faisait bruit, et en avaient littéralement perdu la raison, en état de choc, ou parfois même la vie. Ces événements ayant alimenté la peur des Moldus, ces derniers finirent par interdire définitivement l'accès à la forêt, au grand bonheur des sorciers qui vivaient de l'autre côté et qui n'avaient plus à cacher leurs bizarreries.

Anhura poussa la porte de _La Plume Précieuse_, faisant tintinnabuler les joyeuses clochettes à l'entrée de la boutique. A son grand soulagement, aucun client ne se trouvait à l'intérieur ; ce serait plus simple pour elle de faire ses adieux.

"Bonjour papa," dit-elle, essayant de paraître de bonne humeur.

Celui-ci, qui était en train de ranger des livres sur une étagère, regarda alternativement sa fille et la petite valise qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, par-dessus les lunettes posées sur son nez.

"Alors ça y est," constata-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

"Oui, ça y est."

Elle ressentit en cet instant une terrible culpabilité. Son père allait se retrouver seul pour la toute première fois, et elle savait que, quoiqu'il en dise, il aurait beaucoup de peine après son départ. Elle non plus ne se sentait pas très bien à l'idée de le quitter, mais elle ne le montrait pas. C'était en effet une famille où l'on ne pleurait jamais. Non pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'envie, mais leur trop grande pudeur leur interdisait farouchement toute manifestation extérieure de tristesse.

"La rentrée n'a lieu que demain soir," poursuivit-il en reprenant son travail.

"Oui, mais je préfère avoir un peu de temps pour prendre mes marques," répondit-elle doucement.

"Très bien," dit-il sur le même ton en posant son dernier livre. "Comme tu voudras."

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Si tu as un problème, envoie-moi un hibou, d'accord ? Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi."

"Oui, papa, ne t'inquiète pas."

L'indifférence qu'il avait essayé d'afficher au début s'était complètement évanouie ; Anhura pouvait sentir une grande anxiété dans la voix faible de son père, qui la regardait avec une triste résignation, comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il la verrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Promets-moi de bien faire attention à toi," dit-il.

Anhura eut un rire nerveux.

"Papa, je ne pars pas à l'aventure, je vais simplement dicter des leçons et corriger des copies," répondit-elle tout en pensant qu'elle aurait préféré tout compte fait affronter des dragons plutôt que des élèves. "Et puis, je ne suis plus une petite fille depuis longtemps."

Elle avait trente-trois ans, ce qui était jeune, surtout dans le monde des sorciers où l'on estimait raisonnable de prendre sa retraite à cent-dix ans, pour vivre les trois ou quatre dernières décennies de sa vie en toute quiétude.

"Bon," fit-il d'un ton défaitiste. "A bientôt, alors."

"Oui, à bientôt," répéta-t-elle en soupirant, comme pour évacuer le chagrin qu'elle ressentait.

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis lui prit les mains et la regarda encore un moment en silence. Si un étranger était entré en cet instant dans la boutique, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'un soleil de plomb s'était abattu sur le village de Plumtree Borough deux mois durant, tant leur peau était pâle. C'était d'ailleurs le seul trait physique qu'ils avaient en commun, excepté le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'une assez petite taille, le père d'Anhura la dépassant seulement de deux ou trois centimètres. Anhura avait les yeux d'un vert très sombre, comme si, eux aussi, faisaient tout leur possible pour masquer les quelques sentiments qu'elle y laissait parfois transparaître. Ses cheveux bouclés, châtain foncé, brunâtres, qui n'obéissaient qu'à moitié aux coups de peigne qu'elle leur donnait, tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos avec une légère indiscipline. Son père avait les yeux marron clair, de la même couleur que les quelques cheveux qui couronnaient son crâne de plus en plus dégarni.

Elle libéra ses mains, reprit la mallette qu'elle avait posée à ses pieds, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la librairie, qui allait énormément lui manquer elle aussi. Si sa mère lui avait donné le goût pour la défense contre les Forces du Mal, son père lui avait transmis sa passion pour la lecture. Ou plutôt, pour les livres. Anhura se surprenait parfois à ouvrir un livre simplement pour le plaisir de toucher les pages, ou de caresser la couverture en cuir, sans même avoir envie d'en connaître le contenu. C'était un objet pour lequel elle avait une véritable fascination.

Elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter : son père et elle avaient déjà beaucoup discuté de son futur départ au cours des repas qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Inutile de relancer le sujet; à ce stade, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en sentirait plus rassuré. Elle lui fit donc un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, auquel il répondit, puis elle pensa très fort : _gare de Pré-au-Lard_. Après une seconde de noir total, elle se trouva sur le quai où débarquaient habituellement les élèves au bout d'un long voyage à bord du Poudlard Express – il n'y avait pas moyen de transplaner plus près du château, tout le domaine de Poudlard étant habilement protégé par de nombreux sortilèges. Elle quitta la gare complètement vide de tout être vivant, et emprunta le chemin de terre qui menait au collège, avec la très étrange sensation que l'on pouvait parfois éprouver lorsque l'on retrouvait des lieux chers à son enfance de nombreuses années plus tard, et sur laquelle on ne parvenait jamais à mettre des mots.

Elle sentait son cœur plus léger, maintenant que le plus dur était passé, et préféra se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait dans un futur proche plutôt que de repenser au visage inquiet de son père. Elle se demanda quels professeurs elle allait revoir. Mrs McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose, était sûrement encore là. Peut-être le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les Sortilèges, avait-il pris sa retraite. Il était déjà assez âgé quand Anhura était à Poudlard. Et le professeur Foltour, maître des Potions… Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à lui. C'était une très vieille personne, qui n'y voyait jamais rien malgré ses lunettes à triple épaisseur, et dont les mains tremblaient d'une façon impressionnante, ce qui rendait les cours de Potions assez grotesques.

Elle franchit l'immense portail de fer forgé, où auraient dû être garées les calèches qui menaient d'habitude les élèves jusqu'au château, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas là. Elle devait se résigner à faire tout le chemin à pieds, ce qui ne la dérangeait toutefois pas outre mesure, non seulement parce qu'elle appréciait la brise légère qui lui caressait le visage, mais surtout parce qu'elle se sentit subitement extrêmement angoissée à l'idée de ce qui se passerait dans deux jours, quand elle commencerait à enseigner, et qu'elle n'avait finalement pas si hâte d'arriver à Poudlard. Pourtant, elle s'y connaissait assez bien en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa mère était une Auror, et elle l'avait baignée dès son plus jeune âge dans le monde passionnant des formules et sorts en tous genres pour lutter contre un ennemi, sorcier ou animal. C'était aussi sa matière favorite au collège, et à la fin de ses études, elle était fermement décidée à devenir une Auror elle aussi. Elle avait commencé à travailler dans la librairie de son père, tout en suivant en parallèle une formation pour le métier d'Auror auprès de sa mère, pour un apprentissage plus poussé et pratique de la discipline, formation nécessaire qui devait s'étendre sur trois ans auprès d'un Auror professionnel, afin d'être préparé pour les tests d'admission et d'en devenir un soi-même. Mais sa mère mourut un an après sa sortie de Poudlard, et pendant des années, elle ne toucha plus un seul livre concernant la Défense, ayant eu beaucoup plus de mal à faire son deuil que ce qu'elle prétendait, et préféra continuer de travailler aux côtés de son père.

Ce n'était donc pas un quelconque manque de connaissances qui lui faisait redouter le métier de professeur. C'était le jugement qu'auraient les élèves à son sujet. Elle n'était pas douée pour parler, et ils le remarqueraient certainement dès le premier cours. Elle se demanda franchement ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Il avait sûrement discrètement suggéré au barman d'ajouter quelques gouttes d'alcool dans son verre de jus de citrouille, pensa Anhura avec un petit sourire. Oui, elle devait être saoule.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant l'immense porte du château, qu'elle poussa malgré tout avec une certaine excitation. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle resta de longues minutes sans bouger, contemplant ce décor qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle avait l'impression de n'être partie de cette école que quelques mois tout au plus, tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : l'aspect ancien du décor inspirant le plus grand respect, le plafond si haut qu'on en voyait à peine la fin, les doubles portes donnant sur la Grande Salle, dont le bois usé dégageait bizarrement une sorte d'aura chaleureuse et réconfortante, et qui rendaient la perspective d'un repas encore plus agréable dès qu'on les passait. Elle adorait tout bonnement cet endroit, où chaque pierre qui composait les murs semblait imprégnée de milliers de souvenirs. C'était comme s'il suffisait de tendre un peu l'oreille pour entendre le brouhaha des innombrables apprentis sorciers qui avaient un jour fait leurs études ici. C'était magique, tout simplement.

Anhura tira de la poche de sa cape une lettre que lui avait envoyée Dumbledore deux semaines auparavant, afin de vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien lue la première fois.

'_Chère Anhura,_

_Merci encore d'avoir accepté ce poste. Viens à Poudlard quand tu le souhaites, les portes du château sont de toute façon toujours ouvertes._ _Ta chambre se situe au troisième étage. Sur un mur après les salles de classe sont accrochées deux torches légèrement plus grosses que les autres. Traverse le mur entre les deux torches, tu aboutiras dans un petit couloir où tu verras un tableau représentant un chat. Caresse-le, et le mur coulissera pour te donner l'accès à tes appartements. Ton bureau se trouve également au troisième étage._

_A très bientôt,_

_Albus Dumbledore.' _

Elle se remit en route et commença à grimper les grands escaliers de marbre, chaque pas qu'elle faisait résonnant dans tout le château, qui semblait extrêmement vide sans les élèves. Le silence qui y régnait la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, car si Poudlard était chaleureux en temps normal, il avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et d'intimidant lorsqu'on s'y trouvait seul. Arrivée au premier étage, elle espéra rencontrer quelqu'un dans les couloirs, pour la soulager de cette ambiance de plus en plus pesante ; elle n'y vit cependant personne. Elle continua donc de monter les escaliers, et se réconforta en se disant qu'elle aurait sûrement plus de chance avec le deuxième étage. Elle constata qu'elle avait malheureusement tort, car il paraissait aussi désert que le premier. Parvenue au troisième étage, elle était désespérée de voir que personne ne s'y trouvait non plus. Pas un professeur, ni un Hagrid, ni même un Rusard, qu'elle aurait été, pour la première fois de sa vie, heureuse de rencontrer.

Avant de chercher sa chambre, elle pensa qu'il valait mieux avertir Dumbledore de son arrivée, et elle commença à se diriger vers l'escalier lorsqu'elle s'aperçut subitement qu'il avait oublié de lui donner le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau. Frustrée, elle se résigna à marcher dans le long et large couloir où se trouvaient les salles de classe, à la recherche des torches que Dumbledore avait mentionnées. Après avoir dépassé la dernière salle, elle examina attentivement chaque torche fixée au mur; deux d'entre elles lui paraissaient _à peine_ plus grandes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle toucha le mur, celui-ci lui sembla solide; mais s'il était ensorcelé de la même manière que la barrière de la gare de King Cross, il fallait marcher droit vers lui pour pouvoir le traverser. Elle était finalement heureuse que personne ne soit là : elle n'aurait pas l'humiliation de se prendre en public le mur en pleine figure s'il s'avérait ne pas être le bon. Elle prit une grande inspiration; elle s'avança droit vers le mur… et elle se retrouva instantanément dans un petit couloir. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer le cadre accroché sur le mur de gauche, et lorsqu'elle lui fit face, elle put y voir un adorable chaton tigré, qui était en train de dormir profondément sur un coussin de soie rouge. Elle le caressa, et une partie du mur s'avança brusquement dans un grondement sourd, puis se décala lentement vers la gauche, lui donnant ainsi l'accès à ses appartements.

Anhura entra, et entendit le mur se refermer derrière elle. Elle était stupéfaite. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était un vaste salon, chaleureusement décoré de magnifiques meubles en chêne, de fauteuils en cuir, d'épais rideaux rouges et d'un grand tapis. C'était largement plus luxueux que chez elle, à Plumtree Borough. _Ne pas oublier de remercier Dumbledore d'avoir alcoolisé mon jus de citrouille_, pensa-t-elle avec amusement, quoique encore en état de choc. Elle traversa la salle et ouvrit une petite porte. Derrière se trouvait sa chambre, meublée d'un splendide lit à baldaquin, d'une table de nuit, d'une superbe coiffeuse, d'un bureau et d'une grande penderie. Bouche bée, elle avança lentement dans la pièce, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore une porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une très belle salle de bains, où se trouvaient une baignoire et un lavabo en marbre, et des étagères remplies de produits de soins. Anhura était persuadée qu'en cet instant elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux, tant elle était émerveillée.

Elle referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, qu'elle jugea fort moelleux. D'une formule magique, elle rendit à sa valise sa taille normale, et commença à en sortir quelques affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses capes et ses robes de sorcières aux couleurs sombres dans la penderie, elle se demandait s'il était normal que le château soit si désert la veille de la rentrée. Elle avait toujours cru que la plupart des professeurs arrivaient bien avant les élèves.

Soudain, une dose d'angoisse s'infiltra dans ses veines. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Quelqu'un avait dû s'en prendre aux professeurs, à l'intérieur du château. Mais pourquoi? Et si ce quelqu'un était encore à Poudlard? Il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à elle également.

Elle posa la robe qu'elle tenait et s'assit sur le lit en riant faiblement. Insensé. Ce qu'elle venait de penser était insensé. Il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour s'attaquer aux professeurs de Poudlard, à moins d'être un élève très, très rancunier, mais Dumbledore l'en aurait de toute façon empêché. L'anxiété de se trouver loin de chez elle lui jouait des tours. Si elle n'avait croisé personne en montant les étages, c'était parce que Poudlard était immense, et que les professeurs avaient sans doute mieux à faire que de passer leurs journées dans les couloirs où aboutissaient les escaliers. Elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, souriant encore de sa stupidité.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans la penderie et quelques livres dans la bibliothèque du salon, elle décida d'aller visiter son bureau, et emporta avec elle trois ou quatre ouvrages de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et une dizaine de rouleaux de parchemin. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant le mur au dos duquel était accroché le tableau, celui-ci s'ouvrit instantanément pour lui céder le passage. Elle sortit, le mur se referma, et elle commença à longer le couloir.

_Spitch._

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, en état d'alerte. Un bruit étrange avait retenti au loin. Toujours immobile, elle essaya de tendre l'oreille, mais plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Elle reprit lentement son chemin, encore sur le qui-vive. Avec appréhension, elle traversa le mur aux deux torches.

_Spitch._

C'était à gauche. Là où elle devait justement se rendre pour chercher son bureau. Lentement, prudemment, elle passait devant les salles de classe, ses sens en éveil. Elle arriva jusqu'à la dernière salle de cours sans plus entendre le moindre bruit.

_SPITCH._

Elle ne fit plus aucun geste. C'était bien plus fort que les autres fois. Elle jeta quelques coups d'oeil furtifs autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de particulier. Elle coinça ses affaires entre son bras gauche et son menton, et chercha de sa main droite sa baguette magique au fond de sa poche. En vain. Elle l'avait oubliée dans sa chambre. Son coeur s'accélérant considérablement, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux se rendre à son bureau plutôt que de retourner dans ses appartements : le mur mettrait trop de temps à s'ouvrir et causerait bien trop de bruit, et d'après ses souvenirs du temps où elle était élève, le bureau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle marcha plus vite et mit effectivement peu de temps à apercevoir la porte qu'elle cherchait.

_FLOC._

C'était tout près. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, son seul but était d'atteindre la porte au plus vite.

_SPLASH!_

Une grosse masse jaune chuta devant elle. Elle sursauta et lâcha ses affaires, qui s'étalèrent par terre. Son coeur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine, la respiration saccadée, elle regarda ce qui était tombé. Cela ressemblait à… de la purée?

Un petit rire malin éclata au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et vit un affreux petit bonhomme joufflu qui flottait dans les airs, un gros plat de purée dans les bras.

"PEEVES!" hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle. "MAIS CA VA PAS, NON? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de jeter de la purée dans toute l'école? Va-t-en d'ici tout de suite ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant!"

Il plongea sa main dans le plat et jeta une grosse boule de purée en direction d'Anhura, qui s'écarta de justesse pour laisser la purée s'éclater contre le mur; puis il lui tira la langue avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse au fond du couloir en ricanant.

Anhura le regarda s'éloigner, et respira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier sur quelqu'un, aussi insupportable soit-il, mais sa peur avait été si intense qu'elle n'avait pu se contenir. Quand elle baissa les yeux sur ses affaires éparpillées au sol, elle constata avec soulagement qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait été touchée par l'offensive aérienne à l'odeur de patates. D'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaître instantanément la purée encore fumante du sol et du mur, et se dit qu'il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : si Peeves avait pu voler de la purée, cela signifiait qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans le château pour la manger.

Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser ses livres et ses parchemins étalés un peu partout. Elle avait presque tout récupéré lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait un livre. Toujours à genoux, elle le chercha des yeux, se retourna et vit à sa grande surprise qu'une robe de sorcier noire était là.

Elle leva la tête, puis se mit debout. Le sorcier était grand, avait la peau blanchâtre, le teint cireux, des cheveux noirs et gras lui arrivant aux épaules, des yeux noirs et perçants et un nez crochu. Malgré sa minceur, il y avait quelque chose de très imposant en lui, une sorte de charisme intense qui inspirait la crainte. Il la fixait d'un regard si glacial qu'Anhura en fut choquée.

"Oh, euh… Bonjour… Excusez-moi, je… Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver," bredouilla-t-elle, n'étant pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il fallait dire face à un accueil si chaleureux.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et lui tendit le livre qu'il avait dû récupérer par terre.

"Ah, merci," dit-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix, ne sachant plus comment se comporter dans cet inconfortable silence.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il enfin avec froideur.

Anhura se sentit rougir. Ce sorcier la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Je m'appelle Anhura Snowerskin. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je suis arrivée tout à l'heure."

Elle avait essayé malgré tout de garder son calme. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, comme s'il analysait profondément chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer.

"Severus Snape, maître des Potions," finit-il par déclarer sombrement, tout en ayant l'air agacé par ces présentations.

"Enchantée," dit-elle, un peu rassurée de voir enfin une réaction à moitié normale, en lui tendant la main.

"Le directeur sait-il que vous êtes ici?" demanda-t-il en ignorant délibérément sa main.

Elle baissa lentement son bras, désemparée par sa réaction.

"Non, je voulais le prévenir mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe pour se rendre à son bureau."

"Je vais l'avertir."

"D'accord, euh… Merci."

Snape partit sans un sourire, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Anhura pensa que s'il allait avertir Dumbledore, c'était surtout pour s'assurer qu'elle disait la vérité, et non pour lui rendre service. Il avait l'air très méfiant.

_Eh bien, ça change de Foltour_, se dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son bureau. Elle entra dans la pièce, qui était plutôt grande, et qui n'avait guère changé depuis l'époque où elle était élève. Il y avait toujours le même placard, le même grand bureau, les mêmes étagères et les mêmes fauteuils en velours rouge. Elle s'installa à son bureau, contempla quelques instants la salle, puis rangea ses rouleaux de parchemin dans les tiroirs. Elle allait ensuite installer ses livres sur les étagères lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!"

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparut, les yeux pétillant de bonne humeur.

"Bonjour, bonjour!" dit-il joyeusement.

"Bonjour professeur," répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Severus m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. Tu as pu trouver facilement ta chambre?"

"Oui, sans aucun problème," assura-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

"Bien. Tes appartements te plaisent?"

"Oh que oui!" s'exclama Anhura, se souvenant subitement de la beauté de son salon et de sa chambre.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

"Alors c'est parfait," répliqua-t-il. "J'ai quelques petites informations à te donner, maintenant que tu es professeur," poursuivit-il en caressant sa longue barbe argentée.

"Je vous écoute."

"D'abord, si tu as un petit creux dans la journée, n'hésite pas à te rendre aux cuisines. Elles se trouvent aux sous-sols, à l'endroit où est accroché un tableau représentant des fruits. Tu dois chatouiller la poire pour pouvoir y accéder. Des elfes de maison t'accueilleront avec joie, et ils te serviront tout ce que tu voudras… Ils font notamment d'excellentes tartelettes au citron," dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, d'un air rêveur.

Anhura se retint de rire. Dumbledore avait toujours eu une fervente passion pour tout ce qui était au citron, à la grande colère du professeur McGonagall qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas prudent, à son âge, de se goinfrer de toutes ces cochonneries.

"Il y a aussi une salle de bains réservée aux professeurs, si tu le souhaites, au septième étage. Il faut serrer la main de l'armure en or qui se trouve en face du portrait de Rowena Serdaigle."

"D'accord," dit-elle en essayant de tout retenir au fur et à mesure.

"Et dernière chose, le mot de passe pour accéder à mon bureau est _Chupa Chups_."

"Chupa Chups?" répéta Anhura sans comprendre.

"Oui," dit Dumbledore, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. "C'est une sucrerie moldue que j'ai découverte cet été."

Cette fois, Anhura ne put s'empêcher de rire. La petite lueur dans les yeux du vieux sorcier lui indiqua que, quelle que soit cette sucrerie, il en existait certainement au goût citron.

"J'oubliais," ajouta soudainement Dumbledore. "Demain soir, une réunion des enseignants aura lieu à dix-huit heures dans la salle des professeurs, avant la Cérémonie de la répartition."

"Entendu, j'y serai."

"Très bien. On se revoit dans un quart d'heure, pour le déjeuner. A tout de suite."

"A tout de suite, professeur."

Une fois Dumbledore parti, Anhura finit de ranger ses livres dans son bureau, puis, n'ayant plus rien à y faire, en sortit. Elle décida de se rendre dans la Grande Salle même s'il était encore un peu trop tôt, descendit les longs escaliers de marbre en croisant au passage quelqu'un qui devait être Rusard – il avait le visage couvert de purée –, et arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée. Les gigantesques portes de la Grande Salle franchies, elle aperçut des professeurs assis à une table au milieu de l'immense pièce, qui semblait extrêmement vide arrangée de cette manière. Anhura pensa qu'il était évidemment inutile d'installer toutes les tables alors que le millier d'élèves qui devait les occuper n'était pas encore là. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle reconnut immédiatement toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient : le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Binns, qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie et qui, bien qu'il soit un fantôme, aimait participer aux repas, le professeur Chourave et, à sa grande joie, Hagrid. Tout le monde se leva pour l'accueillir quand elle arriva.

"Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, Miss Snowerskin," dit chaleureusement Mrs McGonagall, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

"Moi aussi, professeur," répondit-elle doucement, sincèrement touchée par le sourire de son ancien professeur, qu'elle voyait pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

"Comme tu as changé!" s'exclama le professeur Chourave en lui faisant la bise.

"Comment tu vas, petite?" demanda très joyeusement Hagrid, en lui lançant une tape amicale dans le dos qui faillit l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Merveilleusement bien, Hagrid," répondit-elle dans un demi-rire malgré une forte douleur à la colonne vertébrale.

Après cinq minutes de mots de bienvenue, tout le monde se rassit devant les assiettes encore vides. Anhura prit place à côté du professeur McGonagall. Tout de suite après arriva Dumbledore en compagnie de Snape, qui s'assirent en face d'elles.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurons un repas allégé," déclara Dumbledore qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé, mais plutôt extrêmement amusé. "Un petit incident a eu lieu en cuisines, et nous n'aurons droit qu'à des légumes."

Certains enseignants protestèrent; Hagrid eut l'air déconfit. Les plats se remplirent de crudités et ils commencèrent malgré tout à manger. Anhura se sentait mal à l'aise; aussi préférait-elle écouter les conversations plutôt que de s'y mêler. Cela l'intimidait de déjeuner avec des personnes qui, pour la plupart, avaient été ses enseignants. C'était un peu comme si elle s'immisçait dans leur vie privée. Elle entendait le professeur Flitwick raconter une histoire drôle qu'il avait découverte pendant ses vacances au nord de l'Angleterre, Mr Binns détailler comment il s'était rendu compte que l'invasion des trolls en Irlande avait eu lieu en 1545 au lieu de 1543 comme il était écrit dans les manuels, et le professeur McGonagall parler d'un match de Quidditch auquel elle avait assisté cet été.

"A propos,", dit Dumbledore, "Joanne m'a écrit. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait très prochainement publier un nouveau livre."

Tout le monde se tut soudainement.

"Vraiment?" interrogea le professeur Flitwick d'une petite voix inquiète.

"Par Merlin," lança Mr Binns de sa voix morne, "vous ne croyez pas qu'ils vont commencer à se douter de quelque chose?"

"S'ils ne se sont doutés de rien les fois précédentes, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait cette fois-ci," répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton paisible.

"Tout de même," dit Mrs McGonagall d'un air contrarié.

Plus personne ne parla. Anhura ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait. Elle regardait alternativement le visage de chaque professeur; ils semblaient tous plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Elle n'osa pas leur demander pourquoi ils étaient si inquiets à propos d'un livre; elle continua donc de manger silencieusement sa salade. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Chourave brisa le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

"Tu as l'air toujours aussi calme et sérieuse, Anhura. Tu vas les effrayer, tes élèves."

"Sûrement. Je serai redoutable," répondit-elle d'un ton totalement neutre malgré l'ironie de sa phrase.

"J'en suis certain," commenta Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard complice à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Anhura esquissa un très léger sourire en retour, comme pour lui signaler : "message reçu cinq sur cinq". Dumbledore venait évidemment de l'encourager en lui assurant indirectement qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle se promit intérieurement d'essayer de ne pas le décevoir, dans la limite du possible. Un poisson ne serait jamais doué pour faire une course à pieds, tout comme une Anhura ne serait jamais faite pour parler en public.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Seul Snape n'avait presque rien dit depuis le début, toujours aussi froid et distant. Bien qu'en face d'Anhura, il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, la méprisant et l'ignorant complètement. Anhura se dit qu'il était sans doute peu aimable avec tout le monde, étant donné que personne ne semblait avoir vraiment envie de lui adresser la parole. Et ce n'était certainement pas de la timidité. D'un côté, elle préférait l'ignorance à l'hypocrisie. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Elle avait cependant eu l'occasion d'étudier brièvement les traits de son visage. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu avant, mais ne parvenait pas à retrouver un souvenir précis. Sans doute l'avait-elle croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand elle était élève. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, elle aurait estimé son âge à quarante-deux, quarante-trois ans. Mais elle s'aperçut que c'était son regard sévère qui lui donnait cet âge. En ne considérant que son visage, elle pouvait deviner qu'il n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle, il était donc fort probable qu'ils aient quelques années d'études en commun.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si vous souhaitez écrire à Anhura, lui parler de quelque chose ou lui poser des questions,laissez-lui un message dans les reviews (en précisant votre e-mail). Je lui transmettrai votre message par l'intermédiaire de mon hibou – elle ne connaît pas Internet ni même l'informatique – et je vous retournerai sa réponse. Elle sera sûrement très surprise, elle ne sait pas que sa propre histoire est racontée dans le monde des Moldus…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : les personnages du monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2-

Réel ou imaginaire.

Le repas fini, chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Anhura allait monter dans ses appartements lorsque Dumbledore la retint par l'épaule.

"Viens avec moi, je vais te donner ton emploi du temps."

"D'accord."

Ils montèrent les étages. Arrivés devant la grosse gargouille de pierre qui protégeait la tour, Dumbledore prononça : "Chupa Chups", et la statue pivota pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore et Anhura se posèrent sur la première marche, puis l'escalier se mit à tourner sur lui-même, les faisant ainsi monter jusqu'à un grand couloir où se trouvait la porte du bureau du directeur. Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste pièce ronde, remplie d'objets métalliques posés sur de petites tables ou des étagères, à l'entrée de laquelle était perché Fumseck, un phénix rouge et or, qui était déjà présent quand Anhura avait débuté ses études.

"Tiens, bonjour toi," dit-elle gentiment, en caressant tendrement la tête du gros oiseau, qui émit quelques douces notes de musique.

"Voilà pour toi," lança Dumbledore, debout derrière son bureau, en tendant à Anhura son emploi du temps.

"Merci beaucoup, professeur," dit-elle en prenant le parchemin.

Elle allait sortir, mais se souvenant de la conversation de midi, elle s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna.

"Professeur?" appela-t-elle avec hésitation, se demandant si elle n'allait pas paraître indiscrète.

"Oui, qu'y a-t-il?" demanda-t-il d'une voix paisible.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha du bureau.

"Je me demandais juste…"

"Oui?" l'encouragea Dumbledore lorsqu'il remarqua sa gêne.

"Eh bien… Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si contrariés, tout à l'heure, quand vous avez dit qu'une certaine Joanne allait publier un livre?"

Dumbledore eut un petit rire malicieux.

"Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer."

Intriguée, Anhura s'assit dans un gros fauteuil vert, en face du directeur, qui s'assit également et qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, les mains jointes en accent circonflexe sous son menton.

"C'est une longue histoire," commença-t-il en soupirant, l'air un peu rêveur. "Vois-tu, il y a quelques années, sept ans exactement, une jeune femme du nom de Joanne Owlgrin était professeur à Poudlard. Elle enseignait d'ailleurs la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son vrai métier était celui d'écrivain, mais elle ne gagnait pas assez pour vivre convenablement, alors elle décida de répondre à l'annonce que j'avais faite passer dans la Gazette du Sorcier, à l'époque."

Anhura s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle adorait écouter Dumbledore parler. Il savait rendre n'importe quel sujet passionnant. Même la recette d'une tarte aux oignons aurait paru fantastique, énoncée par lui.

"Passionnée par l'écriture, elle continuait malgré tout d'inventer des histoires à ses heures perdues," poursuivit-il en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Elles se déroulaient souvent dans le monde des Moldus, qu'elle connaissait très bien, puisque sa propre mère était elle-même une Moldue. Cependant, peu de sorciers étaient attirés par ce monde-là, et Joanne était désespérée de voir que personne ne s'intéressait à ses récits. Ecoeurée, elle décida d'abandonner complètement le métier d'écrivain et de ne se consacrer qu'à l'enseignement."

Dumbledore marqua une pause; ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller intensément.

"Jusqu'à ce que, deux ans plus tard, arrive Harry Potter à Poudlard."

"Harry Potter?" intervint brusquement Anhura. "Il est ici?"

"Oui, il va commencer sa cinquième année d'études," indiqua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

"Et que s'est-il passé, l'année où il est entré à Poudlard?"

"Comme tu dois t'en douter, personne au château ne resta indifférent à l'arrivée de ce jeune garçon. La plupart des professeurs et des élèves étaient heureux ou fébriles à l'idée de l'avoir pour élève ou pour ami, tandis que d'autres, plus rares, le haïssaient… pour diverses raisons," acheva-t-il d'un air songeur.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

"Voyant que ce garçon ne laissait personne insensible, Joanne se rendit compte qu'elle tenait là un sujet en or. Harry Potter réveilla en elle sa passion pour l'écriture, et elle s'était mis en tête de raconter l'incroyable histoire du jeune enfant qui avait survécu au plus redouté des mages noirs. Seulement, tout le monde connaissait déjà cette histoire, qui de toute façon n'était pas assez consistante pour remplir un livre entier."

Anhura ne perdit pas une miette de ce que disait Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs.

"Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle observait qui étaient ses amis, qui étaient ses ennemis jurés, et interrogeait les autres professeurs à propos du petit sorcier. Elle parlait même parfois avec lui, pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées."

"C'est vrai," dit Anhura en fronçant les sourcils. "Avec qui a-t-il vécu pendant toutes ces années? Ses parents avaient-ils de la famille?"

"Seule sa mère avait une soeur, qui vivait, et vit toujours dans le monde des Moldus. Le lendemain soir du drame, Hagrid, Minerva et moi avons déposé Harry devant la porte de son oncle et de sa tante pour qu'ils en prennent soin. Il valait mieux qu'il vive loin de cette soudaine célébrité le plus longtemps possible," fit remarquer Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

"Oui, c'est sûr," approuva Anhura avec douceur. "Heureusement pour lui qu'il lui restait de la famille."

"Oui," accorda-t-il d'un air perplexe, comme s'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. "Cependant, d'après ce que Harry a révélé à Joanne, ils lui avaient toujours caché l'existence des sorciers. Lui-même ne savait pas qu'il en était un jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne le chercher, peu avant la rentrée de sa première année."

"Vraiment?" demanda Anhura d'un ton calme, pourtant stupéfaite.

Le vieux sorcier gloussa de rire.

"Oui. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? C'est précisément cette révélation qui fit renaître l'imagination de Joanne. Elle décida d'écrire l'histoire du plus célèbre des sorciers découvrant le monde de la Magie, en se basant sur toutes les informations qu'elle avait obtenues, ainsi que sur ses propres souvenirs du temps où elle était élève. Elle vient ainsi de terminer son troisième roman, imaginant les aventures de Harry Potter, en mettant en scène quelques professeurs et élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que des personnes dont elle a gardé le souvenir depuis l'époque de ses études à Poudlard, comme James Potter et ses camarades."

Anhura se souvenait parfaitement d'eux. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé, car ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle de deux ans, mais leur petite bande était si célèbre à Poudlard pour leurs bêtises que tout le monde connaissait leurs noms : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Elle se rappelait aussi la petite amie de James, Lily Evans, qui était devenue la mère de Harry. Une magnifique jeune fille que beaucoup jalousaient. Elle ne saurait dire combien de méchancetés elle avait entendues à son propos dans le dortoir des filles pendant des années.

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe argentée d'un air rêveur.

"J'ai moi-même aidé Joanne en lui avouant quelques secrets à propos de certains d'entre nous," admit-il d'un ton amusé. "Etant donné que j'étais persuadé qu'aucun Moldu ne croirait à l'existence de ces personnages, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Et Joanne m'a promis de ne les révéler que dans ses livres."

"Comment ça, _aucun Moldu_?" répéta Anhura, déconcertée. "Elle vend ses livres aux Moldus?"

"Oui, et seulement aux Moldus," répondit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. "C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire. Je pensais que publier des romans dont Harry était le héros n'aurait fait qu'accroître une certaine jalousie à son égard, de la part des sorciers. Il était déjà assez difficile pour lui d'assumer cette subite célébrité, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter."

"Mais… C'est autorisé?" interrogea-t-elle avec scepticisme.

"Bien sûr," assura Dumbledore en riant. "Elle a eu l'accord du Ministère de la Magie, qui lui a simplement demandé de changer de nom, car _Owlgrin_ aurait pu éveiller les soupçons chez certains Moldus un peu futés. Elle a donc inversé quelques lettres et a pris _Rowling_ pour pseudonyme."

Anhura comprenait à présent l'inquiétude de ses collègues. Elle parla alors avec le plus grand calme, pour essayer de raisonner l'esprit quelque peu farfelu de son supérieur.

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça risqué? Ils pourraient se rendre compte de notre existence très facilement avec ces livres."

"Non, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il s'en aperçoivent," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "C'est curieux, non? Il est vrai qu'au Moyen Age ils étaient totalement conscients de notre existence. Ils mettaient à mort toute personne soupçonnée de faire de la magie, ce qui n'avait bien entendu aucun effet sur les sorciers puisqu'il leur suffisait d'appliquer le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme pour se protéger."

Il finit sa phrase sur un petit rire, et ajusta ses lunettes au bout de son long nez aquilin.

"Mais vois-tu, leur monde a fait tant de progrès dans le domaine de la Science au fil des siècles qu'ils ont été amenés à croire que tout phénomène étrange pouvait avoir une explication rationnelle. Les mentalités ont changé, et ils ne peuvent plus, ou ne veulent plus croire à la Magie."

"Mais certains Moldus sont mariés à des sorciers, ou sont parents de sorciers," dit Anhura après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Ceux-là sont bien obligés d'y croire."

"Effectivement. Mais ils sont en si petit nombre que s'ils révélaient la vérité, il passeraient pour des fous aux yeux de tout le monde."

Anhura était totalement incrédule à ce que venait de dire Dumbledore.

"Comment peut-on être aveugle à ce point?" s'étonna-t-elle à mi-voix, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

"Ne crois surtout pas que cela n'arrive qu'aux Moldus," objecta Dumbledore, le visage soudain devenu grave. "Chacun de nous est aveugle, Anhura. Nous préférons toujours croire à notre vérité plutôt qu'à celle qui se trouve sous nos yeux. Et crois-moi, cette cécité de l'âme est la source de nos plus grandes désillusions. Nous vivons tous constamment dans l'imaginaire, et les seuls rares instants où nous sommes confrontés au réel, nous souffrons, par la trop grande différence entre le monde tel que nous le pensons et le monde tel qu'il est vraiment. Tu comprends?"

Anhura regarda quelques instants Dumbledore dans les yeux, pour mieux assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire; puis elle baissa les yeux et réfléchit.

"La mort de quelqu'un, c'est du réel," dit-elle platement sans lever les yeux.

"Exactement," répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix douce. "Et cela nous fait mal parce que nous avons toujours refusé de croire que cet être cher partirait un jour."

"C'est vrai," admit Anhura en essayant de balayer l'image de sa mère de son esprit.

"Et après cette vive confrontation au réel, nous retournons dans notre petit monde imaginaire en nous disant qu'il est plus heureux là où il est, qu'il veille sur nous, ou bien que son âme a continué de vivre après sa mort. Tu vois? Nous refusons toujours la vérité."

Elle acquiesça par un hochement de tête, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dumbledore avait parlé sur un ton très doux, comme pour ne pas la blesser, et elle voulait lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas triste.

"Toutefois, il peut arriver que le réel soit plus beau que l'imaginaire," continua-t-il d'un air plus léger.

"Ah oui? Par exemple?"

Dumbledore joignit ses mains et leva les yeux au plafond, à la recherche d'un souvenir.

"Je n'ai pas d'exemple très parlant à te donner pour l'instant," dit-il lentement tout en continuant à réfléchir. "Mais je suis sûr que tu en découvriras par toi-même."

Il sourit, les yeux brillant intensément. Anhura lui répondit par un léger sourire, en hochant la tête, et décida qu'elle l'avait assez ennuyé pour aujourd'hui.

"Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous venez de m'apprendre, professeur," dit-elle en souriant tout à fait, cette fois.

"Mais de rien, Anhura, de rien."

Elle se leva.

"Je crois que je vais faire un tour dans ma salle de classe. Est-elle toujours au premier étage?"

"Toujours."

"Très bien. Alors à ce soir pour le dîner, je suppose."

A ce soir, Anhura," confirma Dumbledore.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, tandis qu'Anhura préparait ses cours dans son bureau, de fines lunettes rectangulaires au cadre doré posées sur son nez – elle avait une bonne vue, mais comme elle lisait beaucoup, il lui avait été conseillé de porter des lunettes dans ces moments-là pour ne pas trop se fatiguer les yeux –, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit-elle.

Hagrid apparut dans le bureau, qui semblait cinq fois trop petit pour lui.

"Hagrid!" s'exclama-t-elle comme seule une Anhura pouvait le faire, c'est-à-dire très posément.

"Coucou," dit Hagrid en s'avançant vers elle avec un grand sourire.

"Assieds-toi," dit-elle en répondant à son sourire et en désignant un fauteuil.

"D'accord, mais je ne reste pas, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves. Je suis juste venu te demander comment tu allais, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se parler depuis hier."

Il s'assit et posa ses mains contre son ventre, les doigts entrecroisés, signe de bien-être chez lui.

"Oui, c'est vrai," admit Anhura en ôtant ses lunettes. "Je n'ai pas osé venir te rendre visite parce que je me doutais que tu aurais beaucoup de travail."

Hagrid jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ensemble de la pièce en demandant, "Alors, tu te sens bien, ici?"

"Oui, ça va, je m'habitue. C'est beaucoup plus confortable que chez moi, alors je n'ai pas trop de mal à m'y faire."

Il sourit, ses yeux sombres brillant de bienveillance.

"Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais. Devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas donné à tout le monde."

"Je n'ai aucun mérite, Hagrid," dit-elle en hochant négativement la tête. "C'est simplement le hasard qui a fait que j'ai rencontré Dumbledore au moment où il avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur."

"Tu crois vraiment ça?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le ton grave qu'il venait subitement d'emprunter surprit Anhura.

"Bien sûr," affirma-t-elle avec une nuance d'étonnement dans la voix. "Pour quelle autre raison m'aurait-il engagée, sinon?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Il baissa les yeux et tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir. Anhura continuait de le regarder : de toute évidence, il lui cachait quelque chose, mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle pour reprendre la parole sur un ton plus joyeux.

"Dis-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie depuis tout ce temps! Tu es mariée, fiancée?"

"Je ne veux personne dans ma vie," répliqua-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton ferme.

Hagrid haussa les sourcils.

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui," répondit-elle d'une voix plus douce avec un petit sourire. "Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je te disais toujours, avant?"

"Si," dit-il en riant."_Coeur attendri, début des soucis._ Mais je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis en grandissant."

"Non, et je n'en changerai jamais. Je suis têtue, tu sais."

Le nombre de filles ou de femmes qu'elle avait vues souffrir et pleurer à cause de l'homme qu'elles aimaient l'avait convaincue qu'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un était la plus tyrannique des tortures, une faiblesse que l'on payait inévitablement, un jour ou l'autre. En voyant Hagrid pouffer de rire, elle sourit : elle était très heureuse de le retrouver. Mais il cessa de rire, la regardant pendant quelques secondes avec une expression étrange sur son visage.

"Tu as le sourire de ta mère, Anhura," fit-il remarquer d'une voix douce.

Elle eut un petit rire timide et sentit ses joues rougir, tout en étant impressionnée, voire même un peu perplexe par la mémoire de Hagrid, qui n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois sa mère, d'après ses propres souvenirs.

"C'est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse me dire, Hagrid. Merci."

Il sourit faiblement avant de pousser un profond soupir.

"Bon," dit-il en se levant avec une certaine lassitude. Je vais retourner à ma besogne. On se reverra peut-être ce soir, à la cérémonie."

"D'accord. A bientôt, Hagrid."

"A bientôt!"

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement pour Anhura; il était six heures moins dix lorsqu'elle cessa de travailler. Elle sortit de son bureau, descendit les escaliers en direction du premier étage, et une fois en bas, elle se rendit à la salle des professeurs – elle n'y était jamais entrée, mais savait où elle se situait.

En poussant la porte, elle découvrit la pièce, qui était plus petite que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et qui comportait notamment une vieille penderie sur le mur de droite, ainsi qu'une table et des chaises au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient des fauteuils en tous genres formant un cercle, sans doute arrangés ainsi pour la réunion, où étaient assis de nombreux professeurs. Flitwick, Binns, McGonagall, Snape et Chourave étaient déjà présents, et également d'autres professeurs qu'Anhura n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir, comme Mrs Vector, son ancien professeur d'Arithmancie, Mrs Gobe-Planche, une vieille femme grincheuse qui lui avait enseigné les Soins aux Créatures magiques, Mrs Sinistra, son professeur d'Astronomie, et Mrs Bibine, le professeur de Vol, qui avait de très courts cheveux gris et qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois.

Après s'être présentée ou avoir salué ces derniers, elle alla s'asseoir entre les professeurs Binns et Vector, attendant patiemment l'heure de la réunion, tandis que tous discutaient. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement pour laisser apparaître une grande femme mince, portant d'épaisses lunettes qui lui faisaient des yeux surdimensionnés, un grand châle sur ses épaules, les bras, le cou et les oreilles couverts de bijoux qui cliquetaient bruyamment pendant qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers les professeurs.

"Bonjour à tous," dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

"Bonjour Sibylle," répondirent poliment quelques professeurs.

Etrangement, beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment pas l'air ravis de la voir. Anhura se leva pour se présenter à elle et lui serrer la main.

"Anhura Snowerskin," déclara-t-elle.

"Sibylle Trelawney," annonça la femme d'une voix toujours aussi mystérieuse, gardant la main d'Anhura dans les siennes, chaudes. "Professeur de Divination. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?"

Elle regardait Anhura avec de grands yeux pleins de pitié et de compassion, qui l'effrayèrent un peu.

"Oui, c'est bien ça," répondit Anhura.

Elle entendit la vieille Gobe-Planche grogner à voix basse "Tu parles d'une divination," et quelques professeurs rire discrètement.

"Mon Dieu," murmura Trelawney d'un air dramatique.

Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer, ce qui surprit Anhura.

"Quoi?"

"Ma pauvre chérie," continua Trelawney en serrant de plus en plus fort ses mains sur celles d'Anhura, après plusieurs longues secondes de silence. "Vous êtes pourtant si jeune."

Anhura jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres professeurs, qui ne paraissaient pas réellement alarmés. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et se demandait si cette Mrs Trelawney n'était pas en train de lui faire une farce.

"Et alors?" interrogea-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Elle va venir… Très prochainement…"

On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'écrouler par terre d'une seconde à l'autre, tant sa voix était proche de celle d'une personne à l'agonie.

"Qui?"

Trelawney lui serrait sa main tellement fort qu'elle commençait à sentir des fourmis dans les doigts.

"La Mort, ma chérie! La Mort!" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tragique.

Anhura regarda Trelawney en se demandant si elle était folle par nature ou si elle avait pris des cours spécialisés pour le devenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle en avait marre de toute cette comédie, et elle voulait récupérer sa main. En plus, cette femme dégageait une forte odeur de menthe qui commençait sérieusement à l'incommoder.

"Merveilleux," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "Vous me direz quand exactement, que j'aie le temps de lui préparer un cake de bienvenue."

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire. Trelawney la regarda avec une profonde rancune et lâcha brusquement sa main.

"Vous verrez bien," dit-elle sèchement en allant s'asseoir à côté du professeur Sinistra.

Anhura se rassit. Le professeur McGonagall la regardait avec un très mince sourire; elle paraissait à la fois amusée et fière de la façon dont elle avait réagi. Anhura n'était pas du tout fière d'elle, au contraire : elle avait réussi à se fâcher avec quelqu'un dès son deuxième jour à Poudlard. Bonne progression en sociabilité. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile et que l'on plaisante avec un sujet comme celui-ci.

Elle sortit sa montre de poche. Il était six heures précises. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Il salua chaleureusement les professeurs qu'il n'avait pas encore vus; puis il prit place à côté du professeur McGonagall.

"Je vois que presque tout le monde est là," dit-t-il avec un large sourire. "Il ne manque plus que Vi…"

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sur le seuil se tenait un homme dodu d'une assez petite taille, la quarantaine passée, les cheveux châtains, coupés ras façon moldue, une valise à la main. Il portait sur son nez ce que les Moldus appelaient "lunettes de soleil," et il affichait un grand sourire.

"SAAAAAALUT TOUT LE MONDE!" hurla-t-il très joyeusement.

Certains professeurs s'échangèrent des regards dépités. Il s'avança dans la pièce en faisant de petits pas de danse et en chantonnant. Anhura le regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas une robe de sorcier, mais une chemise jaune fluo avec des palmiers rouges et verts à moitié ouverte sur son torse, des sandales, et ce qu'elle aurait pu appeler un "bermuda" kaki si elle avait eu une plus grande connaissance du monde moldu, mais qu'elle nomma intérieurement "chose ignoble d'une couleur dégoûtante". Elle était profondément choquée. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on voyait une personne aussi découverte – et fière de l'être – dans le monde des sorciers. A son grand étonnement, aucun de ses collègues ne sembla y faire attention. Ils avaient plutôt l'air blasé.

"Wouplààààà! Haha ha! Yo, Albus!" s'écria-t-il en faisant glisser ses lunettes sur son crâne, et en serrant vivement la main du directeur.

"Bonjour, Victor," répondit poliment Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mac Do!" dit-il en faisant une énorme bise baveuse sur la joue du professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci répondit un très sec et tendu "Bonjour". Dumbledore prit Victor par l'épaule pour l'amener vers Anhura, qui se leva avec appréhension, se demandant si elle aurait droit elle aussi à une superbe bise.

"Victor, je te présente Miss Anhura Snowerskin, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Anhura, voici Victor Jumble, professeur d'Etude des Moldus."

"Bonjour!" fit-il en lui secouant la main avec ardeur. "Appelle-moi Vic, O.K.?"

Anhura bougea simplement un coin de sa bouche pour toute réponse, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. D'abord Trelawney, ses gros yeux et son odeur de menthe, ensuite Jumble, qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un sorcier, et encore moins à un professeur de Poudlard, ni même à une personne équilibrée. Pour quelqu'un qui avait peu d'expérience en relations sociales, c'était une magnifique entrée en la matière.

"HAHA! T'es timide, c'est ça? T'en fais pas, va, ça passe avec l'âge!" lança Jumble d'une voix joyeuse, avant d'aller s'affaler dans le fauteuil vide restant.

Anhura se rassit silencieusement, ne sachant que répliquer à un tel énergumène. Les gens extravertis à ce point lui provoquaient toujours une sorte de paralysie cérébrale qui l'enfermait dans une bulle et qui l'empêchait de réagir. C'était une barrière de protection instinctive qui posait la limite de familiarité à ne pas dépasser, lorsqu'un homme comme Jumble la tutoyait et lui demandait de l'appeler "Vic" comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde, alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq secondes de vie en commun.

Dumbledore, qui avait également repris sa place, s'apprêta enfin à parler.

"Bien, nous pouvons commencer," dit-il en souriant. "Je vous souhaite avant tout la bienvenue, en espérant que cette nouvelle année scolaire soit aussi bénéfique à vous qu'à vos élèves. Cette réunion sera très courte, je souhaite simplement vous rappeler vos devoirs en tant que professeurs de Poudlard."

Mrs Gobe-Planche émit un grognement agacé, mais Dumbledore l'ignora et poursuivit paisiblement son discours.

"Tout d'abord, je compte sur vous pour être le plus juste possible avec vos élèves. Toute bonne réponse à l'une de vos questions devra être récompensée par un gain de points pour la maison à laquelle il appartient. Tout comportement impoli ou irrespectueux pourra donner lieu à un retrait de points, ou, dans le pire des cas, à une retenue – j'ajoute, entre parenthèses, que vous ne pouvez retirer des points qu'en présence de l'élève fautif. Il va de soi que, quel que soit votre vécu à Poudlard, vous devrez vous abstenir d'un quelconque favoritisme à l'égard d'une maison en particulier. Chaque maison doit être traitée à égale valeur."

La plupart des professeurs lança un regard noir à Snape, qui les regarda à son tour avec férocité.

"Si vous trouvez un élève en possession d'un des objets interdits par le règlement, confisquez-le. La liste complète des objets non admis à Poudlard est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard."

"Mais il y en a trop, Albus!" protesta Mrs Chourave, horrifiée. "Il est impossible de tous les retenir!"

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

"Oui, je sais, Argus m'a dit qu'elle en contenait trois-cent- cinquante-quatre," dit-il d'un air amusé. "Mais il tenait à ce que je vous le rappelle."

"HAHA! Argus, quel vieux fou celui-là!" s'écria Jumble qui semblait plein d'amitié et de tendresse pour Rusard.

"Victor!" s'indigna le professeur McGonagall.

"Pour terminer, je vous rappelle que tous les élèves, exceptés les Préfets et Préfets en Chef, ne sont pas autorisés à circuler dans les couloirs à partir de vingt-et-une heures," poursuivit Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la remarque de Jumble. "A moins qu'il n'ait de bonnes raisons pour s'y trouver, il est dans votre droit de sanctionner un élève si vous le rencontrez à une heure prohibée."

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant de conclure.

"Voilà, chers amis, j'ai dit l'essentiel. Vous pouvez dès à présent vous rendre dans la Grande Salle en attendant l'heure de la cérémonie, les élèves ne devraient plus tarder. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous!" Il finit sa phrase avec un enthousiasme que les professeurs ne partageaient pas vraiment; il répondirent en choeur un poli "Merci, Albus", puis se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Anhura décida d'emprunter le chemin que lui avait aimablement conseillé le professeur Flitwick la veille, pour se rendre à la table des professeurs sans avoir à traverser la Grande Salle. Elle descendit un petit escalier tournant en colimaçon, traversa un grand couloir dans lequel se trouvait une ouverture qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée, passa par une étroite pièce contenant une cheminée, une table basse et trois fauteuils, et ouvrit l'unique porte qu'elle comportait pour déboucher finalement dans la Grande Salle, derrière la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les professeurs Snape, Sinistra et Chourave étaient déjà en train de s'asseoir, chacun à des endroits très différents de l'immense table. Elle prit place sur la troisième chaise à droite du siège destiné à accueillir Dumbledore, assez impressionnée de s'asseoir pour la première fois de sa vie à la table des professeurs.

Une fois installée, elle contempla le magnifique espace qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. La salle avait considérablement changé depuis le dernier déjeuner : des centaines de bougies flottaient en l'air et illuminaient chaleureusement la pièce, et quatre tables d'une longueur inédite, recouvertes de nappes blanches, meublaient l'endroit qu'Anhura avait trouvé si vide auparavant. Elle éprouva une sensation très étrange; c'était tout autre chose de voir la Grande Salle depuis la table des professeurs, qui était surélevée par rapport aux tables des élèves. Elle avait l'impression de la découvrir pour la toute première fois.

Tandis qu'elle admirait inlassablement le décor, le coude en appui sur la table, le menton logé au creux de sa main, ses autres collègues et Dumbledore entrèrent également et s'assirent, Mrs Bibine s'installant à sa gauche, et Victor Jumble, qui avait revêtu un robe de sorcier et un chapeau vert pomme, tout au bout de la table, à son grand soulagement. Très vite, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le hall, indiquant l'arrivée des premiers élèves, qui, petit à petit, entraient et prenaient place aux tables correspondant à leur maison. Anhura remarqua que certains d'entre eux la regardaient d'un air intrigué. Se sentant un peu gênée, elle leva les yeux pour contempler le plafond magique qui représentait exactement le ciel étoilé qu'il y avait au-dehors.

Deux minutes plus tard, la salle répercutait les conversations bruyantes des centaines d'élèves qui étaient à présent assis. Anhura sentit soudain quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule; en se retournant, elle trouva un Hagrid tout souriant.

"Bonsoir, Hagrid," dit-elle avec un petit sourire joyeux. "La traversée du lac s'est bien passée?"

"Impeccable! Dis-moi, ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté du professeur Dumbledore? J'aimerais discuter de quelques petites choses avec lui."

"Non, pas de problème, vas-y Hagrid."

"D'accord. Alors, à plus tard."

"Oui, à plus tard," répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Hagrid alla s'asseoir, et Mrs McGonagall apparut soudain à l'entrée, suivie d'une quarantaine d'enfants qui allaient commencer leur première année d'études à Poudlard, et qui paraissaient tous émerveillés par la beauté de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la table des professeurs, McGonagall plaça le vieux Choixpeau magique sur un tabouret. La salle était à présent totalement silencieuse, et pour cause : le Choixpeau ne tarderait pas à entamer sa nouvelle chanson. Celui-ci commença à bouger, à s'étirer, à se plier dans tous les sens – sans doute pour éliminer les quelques rhumatismes qu'il avait dû attraper pendant son année d'inactivité –, puis entonna, d'une voix forte et joyeuse:

_Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer_

_Quelle est ma tendre destinée :_

_Je n'suis pas fait pour être porté,_

_Car qui veut d'un chapeau usé?_

_Je dois seul'ment vous éclairer_

_Sur vos plus grandes capacités,_

_Et par la suite vous conseiller_

_La maison la plus adaptée._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor,_

_C'est qu'le courage est votre point fort,_

_Les plus peureux et timorés_

_N'y seront jamais invités._

_A Poufsouffle je vous enverrai_

_Si travailler vous adorez;_

_La patience dont vous êtes dotés_

_Est d'une grandeur inégalée._

_A Serdaigle vous serez admis_

_Si vous êtes calme et réfléchi,_

_Si votre plus grande qualité_

_Est la sagesse en vous innée._

_Si Serpentard vous tend la main_

_Vous faites partie des plus rusés,_

_Vous trouvez toujours un moyen_

_D'obtenir ce que vous souhaitez._

_Posez-moi donc quelques secondes_

_Sur vos petites têtes blondes,_

_Il sera très facile pour moi_

_De trouver quelle est votre voie._

Il redevint brutalement inanimé, pour ne ressembler à présent qu'à un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé sans valeur; la salle fut remplie de longs applaudissements enthousiastes, après lesquels le professeur McGonagall déclara, aux jeunes élèves qui avaient l'air extrêmement anxieux, "Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et poser le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Il vous dira à quelle maison vous appartenez, et vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre vos camarades à la table correspondante."

Leurs pâles visages firent rire intérieurement Anhura, qui se rendait compte qu'elle aussi avait dû avoir le teint livide, le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

"Andgor, Jeffrey!"

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers le tabouret, s'assit et revêtit le Choixpeau, qui ne tarda pas à annoncer :

"Poufsouffle!"

Jeffrey alla s'asseoir à la table où se trouvaient les autres élèves de Poufsouffle tandis que ceux-ci applaudissaient avec grand enthousiasme.

"Atingora, Julia!"

Une fillette brune aux joues rouges se dégagea du groupe d'enfants et alla, à son tour, poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci mit plus de temps à prendre sa décision que pour Jeffrey, et finit par déclarer, après quelques longues secondes de silence :

"Serdaigle!"

La petite fille soupira de soulagement, et se précipita vers la table où les Serdaigle lui faisaient une ovation.

"Bettor, Samantha!"

"Poufsouffle!"

"Cloomay, Nicolas!"

"Gryffondor!"

Pendant que la cérémonie continuait, l'esprit d'Anhura s'évada un peu. Elle se remémorait l'instant où, elle aussi, elle avait dû mettre le Choixpeau magique. Elle était terrorisée, ce jour-là, et craignait que le Choixpeau ne lui annonce qu'elle faisait partie des Serpentard, car ses parents éprouvaient une assez grande répulsion à leur égard. Quel soulagement pour elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit finalement déclarer "Gryffondor" – après, toutefois, une grande hésitation avec Serdaigle, qu'elle aurait aussi apprécié. Elle était heureuse et très fière d'être dans la même maison que celle dont faisait partie sa mère.

Sa mère… cela ferait bientôt quatorze ans qu'elle n'était plus là, quatorze ans que l'on avait découvert son corps inanimé au beau milieu d'une forêt, la nuit même de la mort des Potter et de la défaite de Voldemort, cinq jours après son départ en mission à la recherche d'une bande de jeunes mages noirs qui exerçaient leurs pouvoirs en effrayant des Moldus. Et elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'instant où son père lui avait appris la nouvelle, le lendemain du drame, les mots les plus douloureux qu'elle ait entendus de toute sa vie. Si ce jour restait pour la plupart des sorciers le symbole du retour de la paix et du commencement d'une nouvelle vie, c'était pour Anhura le début d'un cauchemar qui dura plusieurs années, avant d'avoir finalement accepté la disparition de sa mère. Elle n'avait versé aucune larme pendant toutes ces années, ni même au moment où elle avait appris les faits. Ses douleurs étaient toujours muettes et invisibles; mais elles n'en étaient que plus violentes.

Anhura fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque toute la salle éclata de rire, parce qu'un garçon était tellement surexcité qu'il avait couru vers le tabouret et l'avait fait basculer en s'asseyant dessus, tombant sur le professeur McGonagall qui l'attrapa de justesse.

"Gryffondor!" s'exclama le Choixpeau quand il l'eut enfin revêtu.

Il se dépêcha de prendre place près de ses camarades, rouge de honte, le visage ainsi assorti à la bannière suspendue au-dessus de la table des Gryffondor.

"Plinman, Magali!"

"Serpentard!"

Une dizaine d'élèves furent encore envoyés dans leurs maisons respectives, et la cérémonie prit fin avec "Werton, Peter" qui fut placé à Serdaigle. Les élèves avaient recommencé à bavarder, mais tout le monde se tut lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole, pendant que McGonagall s'asseyait à droite d'Anhura, entre elle et Snape.

"Bienvenue à tous!" dit-il très joyeusement en écartant généreusement les bras. "J'aimerais simplement vous rappeler, avant de commencer ce repas, qu'aucun élève n'est autorisé à se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, ni à Pré-au-Lard s'il n'est pas arrivé à sa troisième année d'études."

Il marqua une pause, et reprit :

"En outre, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Anhura Snowerskin," annonça-t-il en la désignant galamment.

Toute la salle applaudit bruyamment. Anhura, surprise par cette présentation, tenta de garder son calme en dépit de son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Tout ce dont elle fut capable était d'esquisser un très léger – et sans doute crispé – sourire, en se blâmant intérieurement d'avoir complètement oublié que chaque nouveau professeur y avait droit.

"Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : bon appétit!"

Dumbledore se rassit et tous commencèrent à manger lorsque la nourriture apparut dans les somptueux plats en or. Anhura, tout en remplissant son estomac avec une grande satisfaction, entendait les professeurs Snape et McGonagall parler de Quidditch.

"…peux vous assurer que cette année, les Gryffondor gagneront la coupe," dit McGonagall d'un ton décidé.

"C'est ce que vous dites chaque année, professeur. Pourtant, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que les Serpentard on gagné cinq années de suite," répliqua très calmement Snape d'un air narquois.

"Nous verrons cela, Severus," répondit sèchement McGonagall. "Vos élèves n'ont qu'à bien se tenir."

Snape était donc le directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Anhura n'en était pas très étonnée. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas réputés pour leur sympathie… et Snape correspondait bien à leur profil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur** : Owlgrin signifie en Anglais « Grimace de hibou ». Voilà pourquoi Joanne avait peur que son nom soit révélateur de sa nature de sorcière…

Si vous souhaitez écrire à Anhura, lui parler de quelque chose ou lui poser des questions, écrivez votre message dans les reviews (en laissant votre adresse e-mail). Je lui transmettrai votre message par l'intermédiaire de mon hibou – elle ne connaît pas Internet ni même l'informatique – et je vous retournerai sa réponse. Elle sera sûrement très surprise, elle ne sait pas que sa propre histoire est racontée dans le monde des Moldus…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages du monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling.

Anhura Snowerskin, Lydie Snowerskin, Hyppolite Snowerskin, Pinkie, Victor Jumble sont la propriété exclusive de ZeLittleBear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-3-**

**Un caractère de cochon**.

Lorsque Anhura se réveilla le lendemain matin et se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle se trouva encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle avait eu un sommeil agité; elle était plus angoissée que jamais; elle avait l'impression que sa tête était compressée comme les vieilles carcasses de voitures moldues, que l'on transformait en cubes une fois qu'elles ne servaient plus à rien. Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle dans un état second, ne prenant même pas garde au chemin qu'elle empruntait pour y arriver. Seul le bruit des conversations qu'elle entendit en ouvrant la porte située derrière la table des professeurs la ramena un peu à la réalité. Elle s'assit lourdement sur la première chaise vide qui se présentait à elle, et posa un regard absent sur son bol de céréales. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, elle leva les yeux pour contempler l'immense salle remplie d'élèves.

Des enfants. Un millier d'enfants. Et elle allait devoir tous les affronter cette semaine. Elle n'avait jamais compris les enfants, même lorsqu'elle en était une, et les enfants ne l'avaient jamais comprise non plus. Elle n'avait jamais eu les mêmes centres d'intérêt, ni la même façon de raisonner. A Poudlard, tout le monde l'appelait "la vieille", parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les jeux, ni les farces, ni les sujets de conversation qui passionnaient si souvent les adolescents. Elle ne lisait pas de magazines "branchés", se fichait complètement du beau chanteur en vogue de l'époque dont toutes les jeunes sorcières étaient folles, et pour couronner le tout, elle portait des lunettes pour lire. Au début,elle avait fait des efforts pour paraître "normale" et essayer de se faire des amis, mais c'était peine perdue, elle et eux vivaient dans deux mondes totalement différents. Heureusement, Hagrid l'invitait souvent à boire le thé dans sa cabane, où ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, parfois graves, parfois drôles, parfois banales. Il la retirait temporairement de sa solitude, qui la faisait amèrement souffrir. Depuis, elle avait appris à apprivoiser cette solitude; elle était même devenue sa meilleure amie, car les moments où elle se trouvait seule étaient finalement ceux où personne ne pouvait la juger.

"Tu ne manges pas?"

Anhura sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu que le professeur Jumble, pourtant vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rose vif, s'était assis à côté d'elle.

"Ah, euh… Si, si… Je pensais juste à quelque chose," bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement en prenant sa petite cuillère.

"Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond magique dans lequel le soleil brillait abondamment. Il était tellement enjoué que sa phrase ressemblait plus à un cri qu'à une question.

"Oui, splendide," répliqua Anhura au professeur, qui était loin de se douter que sa réponse n'était que pure ironie – elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier devant une grosse étoile qu'elle voyait quasiment tous les jours depuis sa naissance.

Elle avala difficilement une cuillérée de céréales. Comme elle sentait que son estomac n'était pas _du tout_ prêt à en recevoir une deuxième, elle respira profondément, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres professeurs. Ils semblaient tous être dans leur état normal. Etait-elle vraiment la seule à s'inquiéter pour le premier jour de classe? Cela l'aurait peut-être réconfortée de voir qu'une autre personne avait aussi le trac. Mais non. Tout le monde discutait tranquillement ou riait.

Elle se leva subitement pour sortir de la salle; elle n'avait pas faim, de toute façon. Même si les cours ne débutaient que vingt minutes plus tard, elle monta au premier étage, ouvrit sa salle de classe et y entra. Elle s'assit à son bureau avec un lourd soupir. _Pour Dumbledore. Fais-le pour Dumbledore. Il te fait confiance, tu ne dois pas le décevoir_, se dit-elle intérieurement en triturant de nervosité un malheureux bout de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. _Je pourrais "accidentellement" tomber par la fenêtre. Je me blesserais suffisamment pour aller à l'infirmerie et reporter le cours._ Elle réalisa quelques secondes après à quel point ce qu'elle venait de penser était stupide, et se traita mentalement de "grosse lâche".

Elle ouvrit le cahier à couverture de cuir qui contenait les listes d'appel des élèves, à la recherche des septième année de Gryffondor, par lesquels elle commencerait, les doigts tremblant à chaque page qu'elle tournait. Arrivée à la bonne liste, ses yeux se posèrent très brièvement sur les noms des élèves, puis elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, comme pour se persuader que tous ces élèves n'existaient pas vraiment, qu'ils n'allaient pas s'asseoir en face d'elle d'ici quelques minutes et qu'ils n'allaient pas l'écouter parler. Elle demeura ainsi jusqu'a la sonnerie de la cloche, qui retentit excessivement tôt, selon elle.

Elle se leva, sortit de la salle et vit que ses élèves étaient déjà en rang.

"Entrez!" leur dit-elle, en essayant de paraître aussi peu angoissée que ses collègues.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pendant que tous s'installaient, plus nerveuse que jamais. Quand tout le monde sembla prêt, elle fit l'appel en faisant de son mieux pour que sa peur ne s'entende pas dans sa voix, et en prenant le temps de bien lire mentalement chaque nom avant de le prononcer afin de ne pas en estropier un seul. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle balaya la classe du regard, vit que tous ses apprentis sorciers avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, attendant sagement qu'elle commence son cours, et se dit que l'heure de sa mort avait sonné.

"Bien…" dit-elle en regardant d'un air absent la baguette magique qu'elle tripotait dans ses doigts.

Quand elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers eux, elle constata qu'ils étaient toujours en train de la regarder.

"Avant de commencer, je… j'aimerais faire quelques petites précisions sur le programme de cette année."

Elle déglutina avec difficulté. Elle avait tenté, pendant qu'elle parlait, d'écouter sa propre voix. Apparemment, elle n'était pas plus aiguë ou plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Elle inspira profondément et se força à se calmer.

"Au mois de Juin, vous devrez passer votre examen final," continua-t-elle en regardant alternativement sa baguette et ses élèves. "Vous serez donc supposés tout savoir sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ou presque, puisque après, plus personne ne sera là pour vous l'enseigner… à moins que vous ne décidiez de devenir Aurors, auquel cas il vous faudra encore trois ans d'apprentissage de la discipline."

Miracle. Elle avait réussi à prononcer deux phrases sans bafouiller. Elle se félicita intérieurement avant de poursuivre.

"Cette année, nous nous pencherons plus particulièrement sur…"

Elle s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un chuchoter. Elle chercha activement des yeux qui était en train de parler, et repéra au dernier rang deux garçons en pleine conversation, ignorant complètement ce qu'elle leur expliquait. Une rancune brûlante, pesante, naquit en elle. Elle faisait tout pour bien s'exprimer, et eux ne l'écoutaient pas. C'était un manque de respect total, le même manque de respect qu'avaient les adolescents à son égard lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante, et elle en était profondément contrariée.

Elle posa très lentement sa baguette magique sur son bureau et croisa les bras, regardant fixement les jeunes sorciers. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'elle avait cessé de parler et qu'elle les observait, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille qui était assise au banc précédent se retourne et leur fasse signe de se taire. Ils interrompirent leur conversation et daignèrent enfin la regarder, une expression à la fois innocente et insolente sur leurs visages. Anhura resta silencieuse, les bras croisés, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait leur dire. Son cours avait plus ou moins bien commencé, et ils avaient tout gâché; elle avait envie de fondre en larmes et d'exploser de rage en même temps.

"Au prochain mot, c'est la porte."

Elle avait parlé posément et lentement, à mi-voix, en fixant intensément les deux coupables. Ceux-ci hochèrent légèrement la tête, l'air plutôt inquiets. Une ambiance glaciale régnait à présent dans la classe; Anhura fut elle-même très surprise par ce qu'elle venait de prononcer, car elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de formuler ces mots. Elle demeura cependant muette pendant encore plusieurs secondes, toujours aussi vexée, puis reprit calmement ce qu'elle était en train d'expliquer.

"Donc, je disais que cette année, nous étudierons surtout les créatures et les sorts les plus dangereux, comme les dragons, les Détraqueurs, les basilics, ou les sortilèges impardonnables, dont nous ne verrons que la théorie puisque la pratique, même sur des insectes, en est formellement interdite."

Heureuse d'avoir enfin terminé sa phrase, elle posa son dos au fond de sa chaise.

"Voilà. Des questions?"

Elle attendit, mais personne n'osa bouger. Ils avaient tous les yeux baissés sur leurs rouleaux de parchemin. Anhura, qui s'étonna de leur réaction, commença un peu à paniquer, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop sévère tout à l'heure.

"Sûrs?" encouragea-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton plus doux.

Un garçon roux leva la main au troisième rang.

"Oui? George Weasley, c'est bien ça?" dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la liste d'appel.

"Oui. J'ai un problème avec ma baguette, vous pourriez venir voir?"

Elle descendit de l'estrade où était son bureau, se dirigeant vers George. Arrivée à son banc, elle allait prendre la baguette qui était posée devant lui, mais le regard malicieux et le petit sourire en coin qu'affichaient George et son frère jumeau l'interpellèrent. Elle interrompit son geste, et regarda George.

"Prends-la."

"Quoi?" demanda George, surpris.

"Je voudrais que tu essaies ta baguette. Prends-la."

"Mais…"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère et regarda Anhura, comme pour mesurer la chance qu'il avait de la faire changer d'avis. Il soupira et se résigna à prendre sa baguette.

_Pop._

La baguette se changea immédiatement en une souris en caoutchouc, qui émit un petit couinement en sautant des mains de George. Toute la classe éclata de rire devant sa ruse ratée. Anhura esquissa un très faible sourire à la vue du visage déçu du jeune sorcier.

"Méfiance est le maître-mot de toute la discipline," lui expliqua-t-elle sobrement tout en le remerciant au fond d'elle d'avoir détendu ses camarades. Puis elle déclara à tout sa classe en regagnant son bureau, "Bon, si plus personne n'a de questions, nous pouvons commencer le cours."

Sa leçon sur les dragons de Roumanie se déroula plutôt bien. Elle avait eu parfois un peu de mal à s'exprimer, ce qui l'avait replongée momentanément dans son angoisse, mais les élèves n'eurent aucune réaction à ses bafouillages, ou du moins, extérieurement. Pour les autres cours de la journée et des jours suivants, elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à ses apprentis sorciers; néanmoins, ceux-ci étaient dans l'ensemble assez disciplinés.

Le jeudi soir, après un léger repas dans la Grande Salle, elle monta au troisième étage et caressa le chaton du tableau, qui était en train de se faire les griffes sur les bords du cadre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit une plume et un parchemin, avant de s'installer à son bureau; cela faisait seulement cinq jours qu'elle était partie, mais son père devait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle réfléchit, puis commença à rédiger une lettre.

_'Cher papa,_

_Je t'écris pour avoir des nouvelles et pour t'en donner. Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureuse de revoir le château! Les professeurs m'ont bien accueillie, et maintenant, les cours ont commencé. Mes leçons se déroulent plus ou moins bien. Hier, C'était ma pire journée. En dernière heure, j'avais cours avec des Serpentard de cinquième année, et un élève, dénommé Drago Malefoy, a été singulièrement insolent, si bien que j'ai retiré vingt-cinq points à leur maison'_

Elle s'arrêta un instant, repensant à la leçon de la veille. Ce Malefoy n'avait pas cessé une seconde de faire des remarques désobligeantes à voix haute sur elle, et de déconcentrer toute la classe qui au bout du compte n'écoutait plus un traître mot de ce qu'elle leur disait, attendant tous le moment où ce prétentieux Malefoy allait lancer sa prochaine pique. Les menaces qu'elle avait proférées n'ayant pas été suffisantes pour le faire taire, elle s'était promise de le renvoyer véritablement du cours à la moindre nouvelle remarque, mais heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie de la fin de l'heure avait retenti immédiatement après.

Malefoy… Ce nom et ce visage lui disaient quelque chose depuis le début, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait réfléchir calmement, elle était persuadée de le connaître. Elle se sentit subitement bizarre. Très bizarre. Elle ressentit des fourmillements dans sa tête. Le décor autour d'elle se mit à tourner, et elle avait chaud. Elle ferma les yeux et plaqua une main contre son front, le coude appuyé sur son bureau. Son esprit s'était littéralement vidé, plus aucune pensée ne pouvait le traverser. Elle prit de grandes inspirations; elle resta ainsi, sans faire le moindre geste pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, et essaya de se secouer un peu. A quoi pensait-elle déjà? Ah oui, Malefoy… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Fatiguée, légèrement troublée par ce malaise, elle regarda sa lettre inachevée, et la continua.

'_Ce nom ne te dit rien? Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu ou entendu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à le situer.'_

Elle marqua une pause, leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour contempler quelques secondes la pleine lune; puis elle reprit.

'_Aujourd'hui, cependant, mes leçons se sont vraiment bien passées. Cet après-midi, j'avais cours avec des Gryffondor de cinquième année, et les élèves étaient très agréables. Harry Potter en fait partie. J'ai été stupéfaite de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son père, tu sais, James, je vous en avais souvent parlé, à toi et maman. L'une de ses amies, Hermione Granger, est une élève parfaite. Elle a répondu à toutes les questions que j'ai posées à propos des formules utilisées en duel. Une véritable encyclopédie vivante. A la fin de l'heure, les Gryffondor avaient gagné vingt-cinq points grâce à sa participation._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe comme il faut avec la librairie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, même si j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension avant de partir, je me sens vraiment bien ici. Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Anhura.'_

Elle relut sa lettre, la plia et la rangea dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle écrivit l'adresse. Une fois dans son lit, après s'être rendue à la volière et avoir attaché sa lettre à la patte d'un vieux hibou qui s'était aussitôt envolé dans le ciel obscur, elle se rendit compte à quel point son léger étourdissement l'avait assommée; elle se rassura en se disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil la remettrait sur pieds. Elle détendit ses muscles, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux, savourant avec un plaisir intense le calme de la nuit.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite que lorsqu'elle travaillait à la librairie. Etre enseignant demandait beaucoup d'énergie, qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. Dès le premier jour, Anhura avait compris qu'il valait mieux se montrer assez dure et exigeante avec les élèves pour se faire respecter, comme elle l'avait fait accidentellement à son tout premier cours, quitte à se qu'ils se fassent une fausse idée de qui elle était réellement. Il aurait suffi qu'ils détectent la moindre faiblesse dans son caractère pour que les cours deviennent un vrai chaos. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi le professeur McGonagall était si différente dans la vie de tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle était encore une apprentie sorcière, Anhura n'aurait jamais imaginé que Mrs McGonagall était si gentille, mais les quelques jours qu'elle venait de passer à Poudlard avaient suffi à lui montrer à quel point elle avait tort. Elle portait en fait une sorte de masque, qui la rendait sévère et intransigeante, et heureusement, car si les élèves avaient découvert sa vraie personnalité, les leçons de Métamorphose auraient mal tourné.

Sur cette pensée, Anhura se retourna dans son lit, poussa un grand soupir et s'endormit profondément.

Le samedi matin de son troisième week-end à Poudlard, alors

qu'elle était en train de parcourir le _Guide des potions incontournables en Défense,_ confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon, Anhura leva les yeux en entendant des coups frappés à sa fenêtre. C'était un hibou. Elle alla lui ouvrir; le gros oiseau vola jusqu'à la table pour s'y poser, lui tendant gracieusement la patte à laquelle était accroché un petit morceau de papier. Intriguée, Anhura le décrocha et lut:

_'Chère Anhura,_

_Que dirais-tu de venir me voir, aujourd'hui, vers quatre heures? J'aimerais bien savoir comment se passe ta nouvelle vie de professeur._

_Hagrid.'_

Elle sourit. Cela la détendrait de discuter avec Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre visite depuis qu'il était venu lui parler dans son bureau, et elle avait hâte de le revoir. Elle alla chercher une plume pour griffonner au dos du papier :

'_Avec grand plaisir, Hagrid. A tout à l'heure.'_

Elle le plia et l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui attendait sagement. Celui-ci venait à peine de partir qu'un autre hibou entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : c'était celui qu'elle avait emprunté à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à son père.

"Enfin!" murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle décrochait le courrier de la patte du vieil oiseau, qui s'envola aussitôt au-dehors.

Elle ferma la fenêtre, se rassit dans son fauteuil, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et déplia la lettre.

_'Ma petite Anhura,_

_Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sens bien là-bas. Tu verras, je suis sûr que d'ici quelque temps, tu seras plus à l'aise dans ton nouveau métier. J'ai beau chercher, le nom de Malefoy ne me dit absolument rien. Je me fais sans doute un peu vieux. Mais tu vois, je t'ai toujours dit qu'il ne fallait rien attendre d'un Serpentard. Ils sont tous mauvais.'_

Anhura hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les Serpentard non plus, mais sa haine pour eux n'était pas aussi violente que celle de ses parents. Il fallait admettre qu'au fil des siècles, la maison de Serpentard avait accueilli beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient devenus ultérieurement de très grands sorciers, qu'ils soient chercheurs, écrivains, théoriciens ou inventeurs.

'_Ici, tout se passe bien. La librairie a toujours beaucoup de clients, ou du moins, assez pour pouvoir vivre convenablement. La prochaine fois que tu m'écris, choisis un autre hibou, car celui-ci ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il s'est perché sur le dossier de ma chaise et n'arrête pas de me mordre l'oreille pendant que je t'écris._

_Je t'embrasse bien fort. Continue de me donner des nouvelles, quand tu en as le temps. A bientôt!_

_Ton papa.'_

Particulièrement heureuse d'avoir reçu des nouvelles de deux des personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde, elle s'étira et regarda l'heure à la pendule située à côté de sa bibliothèque. Onze heures et quart. Encore quinze minutes, et le déjeuner serait servi. Elle se rappela soudain sa dernière discussion avec Hagrid. Il avait eu un comportement très étrange, à un moment donné. Elle devrait éclaircir cela aujourd'hui, car elle n'aimait pas du tout les cachotteries.

Après s'être levée, avoir rangé son livre dans la bibliothèque et posé ses lunettes sur la table, elle était sur le point de descendre dans la Grande Salle; mais subitement, elle s'immobilisa. Elle se sentit très bizarre. Tout autour d'elle devint trouble; de très désagréables fourmillements firent irruption dans sa tête. Elle eut l'impression que ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sourde, aveugle, apeurée, elle chercha des mains un endroit où s'appuyer, et trouva le rebord en pierres de la fenêtre. Elle se sentait respirer vite et fort, mais elle n'entendait pas son souffle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, plus rien n'habitait son esprit. Soudain, des images s'imposèrent violemment à elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de penser à ces images…

_Un rat passe à côté de moi. Sans doute Peter, qui vient d'avertir Sirius. Voldemort est à présent debout, au centre de la pièce. Trois Mangemorts masqués, vêtus de noir, sont alignés devant lui. Impossible de savoir qui ils sont. Le Lord est encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. Sa peau est grisâtre, ses yeux rouge vif habités de démence et de folie, et il leur parle d'une voix encore plus aiguë et glaciale qu'à l'ordinaire._

_"Il est temps pour moi d'élire l'un d'entre vous pour recevoir mon âme, si par malheur il arrivait que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore parvienne à me vaincre. Ainsi, quel que soit le sort qu'il utilisera sur moi, je ne mourrai pas, mais je vivrai sous une forme immatérielle dans le corps de celui que j'aurai désigné pour être mon protecteur. Je vous ai déjà expliqué comment faire pour me redonner naissance si cela se produit. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à décider lequel d'entre vous est le plus digne d'avoir ce privilège."_

_Il a fini de parler. Il va s'asseoir dans le gros fauteuil de cuir noir. Il a l'air de réfléchir._

Le décor autour d'Anhura devint plus net. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue. Elle avait froid, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et se frotta les yeux, inquiète. Pourquoi venait-elle de s'imaginer une chose pareille? Ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre n'avait absolument aucun sens. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait Voldemort, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à le penser avec la peau grise et les yeux rouges. C'était un véritable délire. Et ce malaise était plutôt… impressionnant. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas survenu pendant le déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, car elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à l'expliquer à ses collègues.

Assommée, elle se leva avec difficulté, se rendit dans la salle de bains et se rafraîchit le visage avec de l'eau glacée. Les images semblaient moins réelles à présent, un peu comme un cauchemar qui réveille brusquement en pleine nuit parce qu'il est criant de vérité, mais qui s'évanouit au fur et à mesure que l'on prend conscience de sa facticité. Anhura songea d'ailleurs que son étourdissement était dû à un manque de sommeil, qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir à moitié et faire un rêve idiot. Comme elle finit par se convaincre que c'était la bonne explication, elle décida de ne plus y penser.

Elle se dirigea dans le salon et se plaça devant le mur, qui s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer. Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'installa entre les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick; une minute après, elle était en train de remplir son assiette de la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître dans les plats en or, écoutant Mrs McGonagall qui discutait avec Albus Dumbledore.

"Qu'avez-vous décidé pour le concours d'Halloween?" demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, je trouve que c'est une excellente initiative. Si cela les amuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais."

Anhura sentit sa curiosité la titiller.

"Un concours?" demanda-t-elle timidement, un peu gênée de s'interposer dans leur conversation.

"Oui," dit joyeusement Dumbledore, d'une voix pourtant affaiblie et voilée par la vieillesse. "Des élèves m'ont demandé l'autorisation d'organiser le concours du déguisement le plus répugnant ou effrayant, le soir d'Halloween, après le festin. Je trouve que cela mettrait un peu plus d'ambiance, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Oui, certainement." Elle n'aimait pas du tout les concours ni les jeux, mais elle pouvait très bien comprendre que cela plaise aux élèves.

Elle perçut soudain une ombre passer derrière elle. C'était Severus Snape, qui s'arrêta à côté de Dumbledore et qui lui murmura quelques mots. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi durs, et son regard toujours aussi froid, mais on pouvait malgré tout deviner que quelque chose le préoccupait. Dans le bourdonnement des conversations, Anhura ne parvint qu'à saisir partiellement la réponse du directeur.

"… après le repas dans mon bureau, Severus." Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et grave, son visage était devenu soucieux. Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et alla s'asseoir plus loin; McGonagall et Dumbledore s'échangèrent un regard par lequel ils semblèrent se comprendre parfaitement. Ils se remirent à manger sans plus prononcer le moindre mot. Anhura fit de même, se posant d'abord des dizaines de questions sur ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, puis abandonnant finalement ses interrogations au bout de cinq minutes en se disant qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de réponse et que, de toute façon, cela ne la regardait pas.

Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit dans son bureau pour préparer les cours de la semaine qui allait venir, et vers seize heures, alors qu'elle descendait les immenses escaliers de marbre, elle entendit des cris provenant du hall d'entrée. En pressant un peu le pas, elle pouvait à présent comprendre ce qui se disait.

"VA TE FAIRE VOIR, MALEFOY!"

"VA FAIRE LA MANCHE, WEASLEY!"

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle aperçut un petit groupe d'élèves. Il y avait Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, et Drago Malefoy, lui-même accompagné de ses deux gros copains aux allures de gorilles. Ils avaient tous l'air furieux, et des insultes se répercutaient dans tout le château. Au moment même où elle avait commencé à s'approcher d'eux, le professeur Snape apparut en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols et se dirigea vers les élèves. Anhura resta en retrait, à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Que se passe-t-il, ici?" demanda Snape d'une voix particulièrement calme, mais menaçante.

"Malefoy a essayé de lancer un sort sur Harry!" s'exclama Ronald, hors de lui.

"Il a insulté mon père," dit Malefoy qui s'était soudainement calmé. Il regardait Harry avec une expression de triomphe sur son visage, un petit sourire en coin.

Snape eut un rictus, et se tourna vers Harry.

"Eh bien, Potter, on étale sa brillante culture?"

Ses yeux noirs étincelaient. Anhura n'aurait pas su dire s'ils exprimaient de la haine ou du dégoût; elle en conclut que cela devait être les deux. Harry le regardait fixement, sur un air de défi, ses yeux vert émeraude animés d'une grande colère, ce à quoi Snape répondit par un mince et mauvais sourire.

"Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor," dit-il avec une méchante satisfaction dans la voix.

"QUOI?" s'insurgea Ronald. "VOUS ETES FOU!"

"Encore vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor," répliqua Snape très calmement.

Malefoy et ses deux amis ricanèrent. Anhura trouva le comportement de Snape vraiment injuste, et décida de venir à la rescousse des trois Gryffondor.

"Excusez-moi…"

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, depuis tout à l'heure.

"Vous ne trouvez pas que les Serpentard méritent aussi de perdre des points?" demanda-t-elle à Snape, très posément. "Il me semble que jeter un sort est au moins aussi grave que d'insulter quelqu'un."

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, la regardant droit dans les yeux, d'une manière qui aurait pu vouloir dire : _"comment osez-vous me reprocher ma façon de faire la loi dans cette école?"_

"Monsieur Potter a-t-il l'air blessé?" demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

"Non, mais…"

"Alors, la question est close."

Il s'en alla, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Les trois Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et descendirent aux sous-sols. Anhura était stupéfaite.

"Ca alors," dit-elle lentement à voix basse, le regard fixé sur l'escalier où Snape avait disparu, "c'est le comble de la mauvaise foi…"

"Il est toujours comme ça," grogna Harry.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui," répondit Hermione d'un ton didactique, "il essaie toujours de trouver une excuse pour retirer des points à Gryffondor et en donner à Serpentard."

"Ouais," dit Ronald, furieux, "et il chouchoute Malefoy!"

"Et il me déteste," dit Harry.

"Ah oui?" demanda Anhura, ne sachant plus qui regarder dans cet enchaînement de protestations.

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit Hermione. "Il le persécute depuis la première année."

"Mais… Pour quelle raison?" interrogea Anhura, déconcertée.

"Aucune," répondirent en choeur les jeunes sorciers.

Tout en continuant de discuter, ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans le parc, où un timide soleil d'automne couvrait leur peau d'une fragile chaleur, et où une légère brise faisait de temps à autre virevolter les feuilles rougeâtres tombées des arbres.

"Malefoy est issu d'une famille très riche," expliqua Harry, "et il se moque sans arrêt de Ron parce que sa famille n'est… n'est pas très aisée," continua-t-il en lançant un regard gêné à Ronald.

"Dis carrément pauvre," marmonna Ronald dont les joues étaient devenues rouge vif. "C'est la vérité, de toute façon."

"Tout à l'heure, il s'est encore moqué de lui et s'est vanté de son père, comme d'habitude. Il est très fier de lui car il est haut placé dans le Ministère de la Magie. Alors moi, je lui ai simplement dit que son père avait dû payer bien cher pour qu'ils acceptent de lui donner ce poste, et là, il a sorti sa baguette et m'a lancé un sort, mais il a mal visé et n'a touché que le mur."

"Dommage que je n'avais pas la mienne," grogna Ronald.

"Tu te serais attiré encore plus d'ennuis," répliqua Anhura, en marchant les yeux baissés sur la pelouse, l'air pensif. "Ne faites plus attention à lui, il finira bien par se lasser."

"C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de leur dire," lança Hermione d'un air un peu hautain.

"Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le professeur Snape l'encense," continua Anhura, les sourcil froncés. "Et pourquoi il s'en prend à toi, Harry."

"Laissez tomber, professeur," dit celui-ci. "Ca fait cinq ans qu'on est ici, et on n'a toujours pas compris non plus."

"Snape est parfois très méchant," poursuivit Ronald qui s'était un peu calmé. "Il paraît même que c'est un expert en Magie Noire."

"En Magie Noire?" répéta-t-elle avec étonnement en levant les yeux vers Ronald, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

"Oui. Et selon les rumeurs, il…"

Hermione lui donna un grand coup de coude pour le faire taire, le regardant sévèrement. Apparemment, Ronald avait envie de vider son sac et de se servir de tout ce qu'il savait sur les mauvais penchants de Snape pour se défouler. Le fait que Hermione ne veuille pas qu'il continue devait sûrement signifier qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important.

"Et selon les rumeurs, il…?" insista Anhura.

"Eh bien… Euh…"

Ronald baissa les yeux.

"Ecoutez," dit Anhura en essayant d'apaiser le ton de sa voix en dépit du malaise qu'elle ressentait face à des adolescents, "si vous savez quelque chose de grave, il vaut mieux que vous me le disiez, vous ne croyez pas?"

Les trois jeunes sorciers se lancèrent des regards communicatifs, dans une brève et muette concertation.

"Il paraît que… enfin… qu'il ferait vraiment… _n'importe quoi_ pour avoir le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal," lança Harry avec hésitation.

Anhura resta silencieuse quelques secondes, les mains croisées dans le dos, en pleine réflexion.

"Qui vous a dit ça?" interrogea-t-elle très calmement.

"Personne en particulier," répondit Harry. "C'est…"

"C'est un bruit qui court," coupa Hermione, agacée. "Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, professeur, rien de plus."

"Oui," dit Anhura, l'air perplexe, après encore un instant de silence. "Apprenez toujours à vous méfier des rumeurs. Elles ne sont jamais vraiment fondées, vous savez."

Que Snape privilégie Malefoy et s'en prenne à Harry, elle voulait bien le croire, elle en avait eu la preuve dans le hall d'entrée. Qu'il s'y connaisse en Magie Noire, cela restait à vérifier. Et même si c'était vrai, cela ne voudrait finalement rien dire. Anhura elle-même avait quelques notions en Magie Noire, c'était très utile pour apprendre à se défendre. C'était sa mère qui lui avait inculqué quelques connaissances en la matière. Du moment que Snape ne s'en servait pas, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'accuser; être expert en Magie Noire ne signifiait pas forcément la pratiquer. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit prêt à tout pour avoir son poste… Cela ne tenait pas debout, pensa Anhura. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de lui refuser le poste s'il tenait vraiment à l'avoir, à part un manque de compétences pour la discipline, ce dont elle doutait fort. D'après ce que lui avait rapporté Mrs McGonagall, cela faisait déjà quatorze ans qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, et il serait étonnant que Dumbledore lui ait refusé ce poste quatorze ans de suite. Enfin, Anhura savait très bien que l'on ne devenait pas maître des Potions par hasard. Ce n'était pas un métier que l'on exerçait simplement pour gagner sa vie, il fallait être passionné par la discipline, qui était d'ailleurs la plus subtile et la plus exigeante de toutes… même s'il était difficile d'imaginer Snape passionné par quoi que ce soit.

"Les années précédentes, il était toujours mauvais avec les nouveaux professeurs de Défense," protesta Ron.

"Pour l'instant, il n'a pas été plus désagréable avec moi qu'avec les autres professeurs, Ronald. Je verrai bien avec le temps."

Elle s'aperçut subitement qu'avec tous ces événements, elle avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec Hagrid.

"Excusez-moi," dit-elle, "je dois vous laisser. Bon après-midi à tous les trois." Elle finit sa phrase avec un très léger sourire.

"Merci professeur, vous aussi!" répondirent les élèves.

Elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, située près de la Forêt Interdite, sa cape se soulevant au gré du vent. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, des aboiements féroces provenant de l'intérieur se firent entendre. Anhura frémit. Elle connaissait Hagrid par coeur, et savait qu'il avait une profonde adoration pour toutes les créatures particulièrement horribles et dangereuses.

"Bonjour, toi!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement quand il ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire fissurant sa barbe hirsute.

"Bonjour, Hagrid," répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur le gros chien marron qui était apparu à ses côtés, les babines pendantes.

"Je te présente Crockdur! Crockdur, dis bonjour à Anhura!"

Le chien s'avança et posa sa truffe contre la main d'Anhura en salivant abondamment. Celle-ci lui gratta amicalement les oreilles, soulagée de constater que Hagrid avait choisi un animal apparemment normal, pour une fois.

"Entre, j'ai déjà préparé le thé et les biscuits. Tu en a mis du temps, dis-moi!"

"Oui, excuse-moi Hagrid, j'ai été retardée," dit-elle en prenant place à table, en face d'une tasse.

Tandis que Hagrid lui versait le thé, elle lui relata ce qui venait de se passer.

"Sale gamin," conclut-il en grimaçant. "Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il fait tout pour que Ron, Hermione et Harry aient des ennuis."

"Il n'est pas mieux en classe, je t'assure," dit Anhura d'un ton sobre, après avoir bu une gorgée.

Elle osa prendre le risque de goûter aux biscuits, avec néanmoins une certaine appréhension. Une seconde plus tard, elle trouva sa peur justifiée : ils étaient aussi durs que dans ses souvenirs. Elle mâcha douloureusement, se demandant qui du biscuit ou de ses dents allait se briser en premier, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine tendresse à l'égard des vaines tentatives culinaires de Hagrid, qui y mettait toujours beaucoup de coeur et de bonne volonté.

"Au fait, raconte-moi, comment ça se passe, en classe? Tu te débrouilles?"

"Oui, ça peut aller…" répondit-elle le regard dans le vide. Ce n'étaient pas les cours qui occupaient ses pensées à l'instant présent; un autre sujet la tracassait et elle ressentait réellement le besoin d'en parler; elle devait éclaircir le comportement qu'avait eu Hagrid la dernière fois.

"Hagrid," dit-elle doucement en posant sa tasse, "j'ai une question à te poser."

Il posa également sa tasse et la regarda avec attention.

"Vas-y," dit-il avec un soupçon d'interrogation dans sa voix.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, en tripotant nerveusement son pendentif.

"Tu crois que Dumbledore m'aurait engagée pour une raison particulière?" finit-elle par demander très sérieusement en regardant Hagrid droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. La complicité qui s'était installée entre eux pendant toutes ces années lui permettait de reconnaître le moindre signe de malaise chez lui.

Le visage de Hagrid s'assombrit, puis il dit avec perplexité, "Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu l'as rencontré cet été. Avant même la fin de l'année scolaire, il semblait déjà avoir une idée bien précise sur la personne qu'il voulait engager pour la rentrée suivante. Je me souviens que pendant cette période-là, il avait l'air plutôt inquiet."

"Inquiet," répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, comme pour mieux en comprendre la raison.

"Oui. D'ailleurs, d'habitude, il fait passer une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour recruter les nouveaux professeurs. Mais cette année, il ne l'a pas fait."

"Etrange," finit par murmurer Anhura après un moment de réflexion. "Mais Hagrid… Tu ne crois pas que si Dumbledore attendait quelque chose de moi, il me l'aurait demandé?"

Hagrid soupira, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées, le regard absent.

"Oui… Tu as sans doute raison, Anhura," dit-il avec un maigre enthousiasme, essayant de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. "Sans doute."

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, buvant le thé dans une ambiance animée seulement des ronflements de Crockdur, couché aux pieds de Hagrid.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu sais," dit-il d'un ton paternel en examinant le visage d'Anhura.

Subitement alarmée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se mit à réfléchir très rapidement à ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du malaise qu'elle avait eu le matin, elle se sentait légèrement fiévreuse et faible, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher. Mais pouvait-elle lui raconter son rêve… éveillé qu'elle avait fait?

"Oui," admit-elle avec un demi-sourire, "les enfants sont épuisants. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un métier comme celui-ci."

Il pouffa de rire.

"Ne t'en fais pas," répliqua-t-il, "tu vas…"

Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, et Anhura savait pourquoi. Un énorme grognement sauvage venait de retentir dans un coin de la cabane, mais l'imposante carrure de Hagrid l'empêchait de voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle commença à tirer sa baguette de sa poche, prête à réagir, et Hagrid se tourna vers la source du bruit.

"Ah!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. "Il est réveillé!"

"Il…veillé?" balbutia Anhura en haussant légèrement les sourcils, la main toujours sur sa baguette.

"Viens voir," lança-t-il avec bonne humeur en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent au fond de la cabane, où se trouvait, sous la fenêtre, une basse et large cage de fer.

"Anhura, je te présente Pinky!" annonça-t-il fièrement en s'accroupissant.

Elle s'agenouilla également et regarda avec intérêt à travers les barreaux, curieuse de savoir qui répondait au joli nom de "Pinky". Ce qu'elle y vit la figea d'horreur. Pinky était un petit cochon. Soit. Mais un petit cochon avec d'horribles yeux rouges, de gigantesques dents qui débordaient de tous les côtés de sa mâchoire, une grosse touffe de poils entre les oreilles, sans oublier le filet de bave qui pendait constamment à son menton. Il la scruta avec méfiance, ses petits yeux humides pleins de férocité, et il poussa brusquement un nouveau et puissant grognement, proche d'un rugissement, qui fit vivement sursauter Anhura.

"Enchantée, Pinky," dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante, tout en le maudissant de lui avoir fait frôler la crise cardiaque.

"Il est mignon, hein?" demanda Hagrid en regardant son cochon avec une infinie tendresse, tel une mère devant son nouveau-né.

"Hagrid," dit Anhura d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, son coeur tambourinant toujours aussi violemment dans sa poitrine, "je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'avions pas la même définition de _mignon_, tous les deux."

"Tu verras," assura-t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants, "je suis sûr que tu finiras par l'adorer. Je l'ai acheté hier, dans une animalerie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est une espèce très rare, il vient de France. Je suis passé devant et je n'ai pas su résister." Il finit sa phrase avec une voix pleine d'émotion, ses yeux remplis d'admiration posés sur Pinky.

"Et… il se nourrit de quoi?" demanda Anhura, qui faisait de son mieux pour trouver un quelconque intérêt à cette créature immonde.

"Justement, c'est l'heure de son repas!" s'exclama vivement Hagrid en se relevant. Il alla de l'autre côté de la pièce, laissant Anhura seule devant la cage, celle-ci surveillant intensément le moindre mouvement de Pinky, et revint immédiatement avec un énorme morceau de viande crue, qui faisait deux fois la taille du cochon. Il ouvrit une grande trappe située sur le dessus de la cage et lâcha la nourriture. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le sol : Pinky l'avait déjà dévorée, à la stupéfaction d'Anhura. Elle n'avait même pas vu la viande entrer dans sa bouche. Elle avait simplement entendu deux ou trois claquements de mâchoires féroces et vu quelques morceaux de nourriture gicler, et tout avait déjà disparu. Horrifiée, elle se leva et recula d'un bon pas de la cage de Pinky, se promettant intérieurement de ne jamais plus bouger un bras ou une jambe devant lui.

"Dès demain, je vais lui construire un enclos, pour qu'il ait plus de place et qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes," déclara Hagrid, pendant que Pinky, qui avait glissé son groin en-dehors de la cage, entre deux barreaux, salivait avec abondance sur ses chaussures.

Anhura sourit faiblement. Hagrid était vraiment spécial. Mais c'était finalement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'appréciait.

"Fais-le solide," conseilla-t-elle avec une tendre résignation. "Bien, bien solide."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur** : dans deux semaines, vous découvrirez qu'Anhura n'aime vraiment pas les Malefoy. Une haine absolument normale ? Pas si sûr…

**_Si vous souhaitez écrire à Anhura, lui parler de quelque chose ou lui poser des questions, écrivez votre message dans les reviews (en laissant votre adresse e-mail). Je lui transmettrai votre message par l'intermédiaire de mon hibou – elle ne connaît pas Internet ni même l'informatique – et je vous retournerai sa réponse. Elle sera sûrement très surprise, elle ne sait pas que sa propre histoire est racontée dans le monde des Moldus_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Merci beaucoup PerfectDay pour cette review motivante ! J'en profite pour préciser que les chapitres, bien que déjà écrits, sont renouvelés tous les 15 jours car c'est le temps qu'il faut pour créer l'autre version des chapitres sous flash, avec musiques et illustrations (cette autre version se trouve évidemment sur un autre site) ;-)

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, et même si tout peut vous sembler décousu pour l'instant, vous verrez qu'au bout de l'histoire, tout se rejoindra…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**-4-**

**Dans la famille Malefoy, je voudrais…**

Le premier mercredi du mois d'Octobre, Anhura, qui sortait d'un cours sur les strangulots avec les troisième année de Poufsouffle, se rendait à la salle des professeurs pour s'y reposer un peu avant l'heure suivante, où elle aurait à affronter les Serpentard de cinquième année. En poussant la porte, elle constata que plusieurs autres professeurs s'y trouvaient également : le professeur Snape, qui était assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire des copies d'élèves, Mrs Bibine et Mrs Gobe-Planche qui discutaient debout dans un coin de la pièce, et le professeur Jumble, installé sur une chaise près de la table.

"SALUT COCO!" s'écria-t-il joyeusement en la voyant entrer.

Anhura, surprise par tant d'enthousiasme, se retourna pour voir si une autre personne était entrée en même temps qu'elle.

"C'est… C'est à moi que vous parlez?" demanda-t-elle après avoir constaté que personne n'était derrière elle.

"Bien sûr!" s'exclama Jumble avec un grand sourire.

Elle sentit ses joues brûler.

"S'il vous plaît, Victor," dit-elle avec embarras en s'asseyant dans un gros fauteuil, "appelez-moi Anhura, mais pas coco."

"O.K., comme tu voudra, coco. C'est toi qui choiz'."

Anhura préféra ne pas répliquer; elle focalisa plutôt son attention sur de petits objets qui étaient posés sur la table, et qui émettaient inlassablement une musique aiguë et très désagréable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"Oh, ça, ce sont des figurines des Bizarr'Sisters", répondit Jumble. "Je suis allé les voir cet été en concert, et j'ai acheté ça dans un stand de produits dérivés. C'est marrant, non? Comme ça, je peux écouter leurs tubes sans arrêt."

Snape laissa échapper une expression d'exaspération. Anhura se dit que si cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, c'était fort compréhensible : elle sentait ses tympans trembloter de douleur à chaque refrain. Pendant ce temps, Jumble avait attrapé un petit paquet posé sur la table à côté des figurines et l'avait ouvert.

"Ce sont des bonbons que m'ont offert les jumeaux Weasley ce matin," expliqua-t-il gaiement en se levant de sa chaise. "Tu en veux?"

Anhura regarda le paquet avec méfiance. Après un mois d'enseignement, elle avait compris que '_Fred plus George Weasley'_ était toujours égal à _'farces et attrapes en tous genres.'_ Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs que le professeur Jumble, qui les connaissait sûrement depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

"Non merci," répondit-elle poliment. "Mais vous savez, si j'étais vous, je n'y toucherais pas. Les jumeaux Weasley ont toujours des idées… originales."

"Oh, tu penses?" dit-il sur un air d'incrédulité en regardant le paquet. "Ils m'ont l'air très bons, ces bonbons. Tu te méfies de tout, toi. Déformation professionnelle, hein? HAHA!"

Il plongea sa main dans le sachet et en sortit un bonbon, qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

"Hmm, goût menthe. Délichieux," fit-il avec satisfaction en mâchonnant, avant de déglutiner. "Tu vois? J'ai tout avalé, et il ne m'est rien arrivé!"

"C'est vrai," reconnut Anhura avec étonnement, tout en vérifiant si les yeux de Jumble n'avaient pas changé de couleur ou si ses dents n'avaient pas fondu. "J'ai été mauvaise langue, pardon."

"HAHA! C'est pas grave, va!" lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. "Allez, on se revoit plus tard! A toute!"

Anhura ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à se retenir de rire. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que dans le dos de Jumble avaient poussé une crête et de petites ailes de dragon. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas le lui avoir signalé avant qu'il n'ait refermé la porte, et se dit avec amusement que le prochain cours d'Etude des Moldus risquait d'être particulièrement perturbé. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas les farces, mais l'innocence de Jumble face à la malice des Weasley était exceptionnellement drôle.

"Il a oublié ses figurines," fit remarquer Mrs Bibine, qui avait interrompu sa conversation.

Les Bizzar'Sisters miniatures étaient effectivement restées sur la table, chantant sans répit de leurs voix déraillées. Snape leva les yeux de ses parchemins, saisit sa baguette magique et la brandit avec mauvaise humeur en direction des figurines. Un puissant jet de lumière rouge en sortit, et les Bizzar'Sisters explosèrent, s'éparpillant en fine poussière dans toute la pièce.

Le léger sourire qu'affichait Anhura s'effaça aussitôt. Elle se demanda avec stupéfaction si ce qu'elle venait de voir était bien réel. La baguette de Snape venait d'émettre une lumière… rouge? Habituellement, les jets de lumière qui sortaient des baguettes avaient la couleur symbolique de la maison dans laquelle avait été placée la personne à Poudlard. Vert pour les Serpentard, jaune pour les Poufsouffle, bleu pour les Serdaigle, et rouge pour les Gryffondor. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que parfois, la couleur pouvait ne pas correspondre à la maison, mais elle avait toujours cru que cela ne s'appliquait qu'aux rares personnes qui avaient un caractère et une personnalité particulièrement peu affirmés, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Snape, qui lui avait toujours paru cent pour cent, et même sang pour sang, Serpentard. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas alors émis une lumière verte en jetant son sort?

"Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça?" lança-t-il d'un ton brusque, le regard perçant.

"Oh… pardon," dit doucement Anhura, qui émergea soudain de ses pensées, d'un air embarrassé. "Je ne vous regardais pas vraiment, j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions," expliqua-t-elle avec calme et gêne à la fois.

Les petits yeux noirs de Snape étincelèrent paradoxalement d'une lueur glaciale. Il regarda brièvement la pendule accrochée au mur, se leva et quitta sa salle sans plus prononcer le moindre mot. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Anhura s'aperçut que les professeurs Bibine et Gobe-Planche la fixaient toutes les deux très bizarrement.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Anhura, un peu étonnée.

"Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça, Snowerskin," grogna la vieille Gobe-Planche après avoir échangé un coup d'oeil avec Mrs Bibine.

"Comment ça? Je n'ai pas été incorrecte, il me semble," dit Anhura, de plus en plus déconcertée.

"Justement!" aboya Gobe-Planche. "Il ne faut jamais lui parler gentiment. Il ne le mérite pas. Il t'envoie balader, alors envoie-le balader aussi. C'est ce que tout le monde fait, ici."

Anhura eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler la logique de Mrs Gobe-Planche. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi être déplaisant avec quelqu'un d'aussi revêche que Snape pouvait arranger les choses, surtout si tous les professeurs s'y mettaient. Et ce n'était de toute façon pas dans son caractère de se disputer. Non pas qu'elle était soumise; elle était simplement convaincue que l'on pouvait se montrer ferme sans crier ni s'énerver.

"Excusez-moi," répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide, "mais il me semble que si j'appliquais votre règle, je devrais aussi vous répondre en aboyant, et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en colère à longueur de journée."

Gobe-Planche la regarda d'un air courroucé.

"Fais comme tu voudras," dit-elle sèchement. "Après tout, tu n'es pas si différente de lui. Vous devriez bien vous entendre, tous les deux."

Elle enfonça furieusement son chapeau sur la tête et sortit de la pièce, suivie de Mrs Bibine qui lança un regard de pur mépris à Anhura avant de franchir la porte à son tour. _Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse_, songea sombrement Anhura, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Elle soupira profondément, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se cacha le visage dans les mains. La façon dont l'avait regardée Bibine lui avait singulièrement fait mal. Une seule seconde avait suffi pour la mettre plus bas que terre. Elle connaissait pourtant bien ce regard, c'était celui qu'avaient tous ses camarades de classe lorsqu'ils la voyaient. Un regard qui signifiait "tu n'es pas digne d'intérêt, tu ne mérites pas que l'on t'écoute, que l'on te parle, ni même que l'on pose ses yeux sur toi, tu ne seras jamais des nôtres"; le regard le plus humiliant de tous, celui qui arrive à nous faire croire qu'une vieille chaussette trouée a plus de valeur que nous, celui qui parvient à nous ôter la dignité et le respect d'un être humain, celui qui nous amène à ne plus vouloir nous regarder dans une glace. C'était ce regard-là qu'avait subi Anhura pendant toutes ses études, et qu'elle continuait de voir dans les yeux des gens qu'elle rencontrait. Elle s'était souvent demandée comment deux simples yeux pouvaient faire si mal; à croire que c'était l'arme la plus puissante que chaque homme pouvait posséder. Une arme qui ne tuait pas le corps, mais qui tuait l'âme. Aucune baguette magique n'était capable d'un tel pouvoir. "Aucune," murmura Anhura, la gorge serrée, à sa meilleure amie, qui était apparue à l'instant même où Mrs Bibine avait claqué la porte.

C'était avec une extrême vigilance qu'Anhura surveillait la classe des Serpentard, une heure plus tard, tandis qu'ils travaillaient sur leur première dissertation du trimestre. Elle avait déjà réprimandé cinq élèves qui avaient chuchoté ou yeuté la copie du voisin, et il restait encore une demi-heure d'examen. Après avoir constaté que plus personne n'avait triché pendant les dix minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, elle osa enfin baisser les yeux sur le livre ouvert posé devant elle, sur son bureau, néanmoins toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Cette journée n'avait pas été des meilleures, mais la mauvaise humeur d'Anhura avait atteint son paroxysme avec le comportement fourbe et malhonnête des Serpentard. Le mercredi était décidément un jour qu'elle détestait. Extrêmement contrariée, elle regardait son livre sans s'apercevoir qu'elle fixait le même mot depuis le début.

Soudain, elle leva la tête. Un très faible bruit s'était fait entendre, semblable au léger souffle d'un sort que l'on jetait. Elle étudia scrupuleusement l'attitude de chaque élève, mais tous semblaient concentrés sur leur devoir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'ensemble de la classe avant de replonger dans son livre, en pensant sombrement que ces élèves allaient finir par la rendre complètement paranoïaque.

Fatiguée de voir la même page sous ses yeux depuis de très longues minutes, elle allait fermer son livre mais se figea subitement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et de glacial lui effleurer le cou. Immobile, osant à peine respirer, elle dirigea simplement son regard vers la forme sombre qui se trouvait à côté de son oreille droite et qui bougeait très lentement, mais elle ne parvint pas à la voir avec précision. Elle sursauta. Une autre chose moite venait de lui toucher la cheville gauche et était en train de s'y enrouler. Anhura comprit alors avec terreur de quoi il s'agissait. Elle sauta de sa chaise, sa baguette à la main, son coeur cognant lourdement en elle. Elle entendit dans un bruit très lointain les éclats de rire des Serpentard, mais n'en tint pas compte et regarda, horrifiée, ce qui se trouvait à sa place : un énorme serpent noir, enroulé autour des pieds et du dossier de la chaise, ses fines pupilles fixées sur elle. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Elle haïssait les serpents; elle en avait une peur bleue. Complètement paralysée de terreur, elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait réagir. Elle leva sa main tremblante et pointa sa baguette sur le reptile.

"_S_… _Se_… _Serpens evanesco_!" prononça-t-elle d'une voix faible, la gorge sèche, sans réel succès : le corps du serpent se souleva légèrement mais ne disparut pas, ce qui provoqua de nouveau l'hilarité des élèves. Honteuse et toujours aussi apeurée, elle fit une autre tentative.

"_Serpens_… _evanesco_!"

Le sort eut strictement le même effet que précédemment : le reptile fit seulement un petit sursaut. Anhura prit une grande inspiration, et tenta d'annoncer la formule sans hésitation dans sa voix :

"_SERPENS EVANESCO_!"

Le serpent disparut enfin dans un nuage de fumée. Elle resta debout, essoufflée, les yeux toujours posés sur son siège à présent vide. La classe était redevenue entièrement silencieuse; Anhura sentait que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle se tourna lentement vers eux et les regarda avec un mélange de fureur et de stupeur.

"Qui a fait ça?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et légèrement tremblante.

Personne ne répondit. Anhura attendit quelques longues secondes avant de répéter sa question très calmement, malgré la colère qui commençait à circuler dans toutes les veines de son corps.

"Je vous demande de me dire," insista-t-elle, la main crispée sur sa baguette, "qui a fait ça."

Ils affichèrent tous des airs insupportablement innocents. Anhura serrait si fort sa baguette qu'elle en avait mal à la main, mais peu lui importait.

"Et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher", ajouta-t-elle nerveusement, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même s'ils ne lui révélaient pas de façon imminente qui était le coupable.

Après un moment de silence, Drago Malefoy se leva, une expression d'intense satisfaction sur son visage.

"C'est moi," dit-il tranquillement avec un fier sourire.

Si les regards pouvaient avoir une température, celui que lança Anhura à Malefoy aurait frisé les moins deux cents degrés. Elle alla se rasseoir à son bureau, prit une plume et le parchemin quotidien que devait remplir chaque professeur en notant les points accordés ou retirés à une maison, et les punitions attribuées aux élèves.

"Viens ici," ordonna-t-elle avec le plus grand calme en levant les yeux vers lui. "Les autres, remettez-vous au travail, je ramasserai les copies au retentissement de la sonnerie, finies ou pas."

Ils baissèrent tous leurs têtes sur leurs parchemins; seul Malefoy était resté debout, regardant Anhura de son air prétentieux.

"Je t'ai dit : viens ici," répéta-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle avec fierté et nonchalance, tandis qu'Anhura commençait à compléter le parchemin.

"Cinq heures de retenues et cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard," déclara-t-elle lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant son bureau, tout en continuant d'écrire.

Le mince sourire de Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt.

"Pardon?" demanda-t-il, la regardant froidement de ses yeux pâles.

"Tu m'as très bien entendue," répliqua Anhura en relevant la tête. "Cinq heures de retenue, cinquante points de moins pour ta maison. Tu peux aller te rasseoir, Drago," dit-elle avec froideur.

Il marmonna une phrase où seuls les mots "mon père" étaient compréhensibles, regagna sa place et se remit à écrire, d'un air fort mécontent. Anhura finit de remplir sa feuille, la signa, et leva soudain les yeux en direction de Crabbe et de Goyle, qui venaient d'éclater de rire. Malefoy était en train de mimer la scène du serpent et de chuchoter d'une voix aiguë "Oh mon Dieu, un serpent! A l'aide! A l'aide!", les mains plaquées sur ses joues. Anhura sentait sa peau brûler littéralement de colère. Cinq heures de retenues ne lui avaient pas servi de leçon, il fallait donc employer les grands moyens.

"Drago?" appela-t-elle sobrement.

"Oui professeur?" fit-il en se tournant vers elle, avec un sourire angélique.

"Viens ici. Et avec ta copie," ajouta-t-elle tandis que Malefoy avait commencé à se diriger vers elle. Il avait sans doute compris ce que cela signifiait, car son visage afficha subitement une expression d'incrédulité.

"Dépêche-toi," ordonna-t-elle, de plus en plus exaspérée par son attitude. "Et vous, finissez votre dissertation," grogna-t-elle aux autres élèves qui étaient tous en train de la regarder.

Malefoy arriva devant le bureau, son devoir à la main.

"Encore deux heures de retenue pour toi, Drago," déclara-t-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas perturber la classe, en le notant sur le même parchemin. "Et…"

Elle arracha des mains la copie de Malefoy, l'étala devant elle et écrivit avec délectation un superbe zéro en haut du parchemin.

"Voilà," dit-elle d'une voix tranquille en lui rendant sa feuille. "Tu peux partir dès à présent, cette heure de cours est finie pour toi."

Les petits yeux bleus-gris de Malefoy se rétrécirent. Il lui lança un regard dur et supérieur, sa main crispée froissant son parchemin.

"J'en parlerai à mon père," lança-t-il sèchement, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Anhura rit intérieurement d'un rire sinistre. Si c'était de cette façon qu'il comptait effrayer un troll ou un dragon, il devait encore améliorer sa technique.

"Aucun problème," répliqua-t-elle d'un air prétendument décontracté. "Ton père ne me fait pas peur." De très désagréables frissons lui avaient parcouru l'échine pendant qu'elle avait parlé.

Les yeux de Malefoy se mirent à briller d'une lueur malsaine, et il esquissa étrangement un petit sourire malfaisant.

"C'est bizarre que vous disiez ça… professeur," dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Il lui tourna le dos, alla récupérer ses affaires sur son banc, et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Anhura poussa un profond soupir pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : elle avait une copie de moins à corriger. Et puis, cela lui avait permis de rétablir l'équilibre en retirant les points aux Serpentard que Snape leur avait injustement donnés. _Merci Drago_, pensa-t-elle sans enthousiasme, tout en espérant avec impatience que la journée se finisse au plus vite.

Quinze jours venaient de s'écouler, et après son cours avec les Poufsouffle, Anhura entrait à nouveau dans la salle des professeurs, un livre à la main, pour y trouver Albus Dumbledore en pleine conversation avec un petit homme à la figure ronde et aux cheveux gris, tous deux restés debout. Elle reconnut immédiatement la personne en question : elle avait vu de nombreuses fois sa photographie dans la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était évidemment Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Ils devaient sans doute discuter d'affaires importantes, c'est pourquoi Anhura se sentit gênée lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Oh, pardon," dit-elle avec embarras, tandis que Dumbledore et Fudge se tournaient vers elle. "Je vais vous laisser," poursuivit-elle en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

"Non, reste," dit Dumbledore dans un petit rire. "Tu ne nous déranges pas, Anhura. Cornélius, je vous présente Miss Anhura Snowerskin, notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Anhura, voici Mr Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie."

"Enchantée, Miss," dit poliment Fudge en lui serrant la main.

"Moi de même, Monsieur le Ministre," répondit Anhura en rougissant légèrement.

Après ces brèves présentations, elle alla s'asseoir à la table au fond de la salle, pour feuilleter son livre et les laisser bavarder tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'était en train de raconter Cornélius Fudge avec beaucoup de vivacité.

"Ma dernière visite à la prison d'Azkaban m'a stupéfait, Albus. J'ai découvert que malgré la troupe de Détraqueurs que nous avions installée depuis plusieurs mois devant la cellule de Sirius Black, celui-ci était toujours en parfaite santé. Il avait même meilleure mine que lors de ma visite précédente. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tous les prisonniers dépérissent au bout de quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois tout au plus. Mais jamais un détenu n'est resté sain d'esprit pendant quatorze ans."

"C'est étrange, en effet," approuva Dumbledore, à la fois calme et dubitatif. "Et vous dites qu'une troupe entière de Détraqueurs garde sa cellule?"

"Oui, une douzaine," répondit Fudge, découragé.

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe argentée, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître Severus Snape, suivi d'un homme aux longs cheveux blond clair et aux yeux bleu pâle. Anhura fut parcourue de frissons, et sa tête fourmilla un peu; elle éprouva subitement un très mauvais sentiment, une sorte de rage et de haine intense à la vue de ce sorcier. Il ne lui était pas nécessaire de se présenter, il était le portrait craché de son fil, et Anhura ne réfléchit pas un seul instant pour connaître son nom, comme si la réponse lui était venue instinctivement : Malefoy. Il parlait à voix basse avec Snape, en passant devant Fudge et Dumbledore qui continuaient de discuter, son visage crispé et antipathique faisant augmenter l'animosité qu'Anhura ressentait déjà pour lui.

"…il y a environ trois semaines. Tu l'as sentie?"

"Oui," murmura brièvement Snape, ses yeux noirs balayant furtivement sur la pièce, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Malefoy sourit avec une satisfaction malsaine. Anhura serra les poings, ajusta ses lunettes et essaya de se concentrer sur son livre pour éviter de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel dégoût pour une personne; les mauvais moments que lui faisait passer Drago chaque semaine en étaient sûrement la cause. Snape et lui avaient l'air très proches, et Anhura commençait à se demander sérieusement si ses autres collègues n'avaient pas raison de s'en méfier. S'il avait pour amis des personnes de ce genre, il n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde l'évite.

Les yeux de Malefoy se posèrent sur elle; il s'en approcha avec fierté en la regardant d'un air dédaigneux.

"Bonjour," dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, le visage pourtant glacial. "Lucius Malefoy," déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

"Anhura Snowerskin," dit-elle froidement en se levant et en lui serrant la main.

"Ah! Oui. Snowerskin. Votre mère était une Auror, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, d'une voix toujours aussi hypocrite.

"Oui, c'est bien ça," répondit-elle d'un ton neutre en dépit de son étonnement. "Vous la connaissiez?"

"Oh, si peu. Mon fils Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres," poursuivit-il, le regard dur, son mince sourire s'évanouissant aussitôt.

"En mal, je suppose," marmonna sombrement Anhura en regardant Malefoy droit dans ses yeux pleins de mépris.

"Effectivement," dit-il d'un ton glacial. "Et je dois vous avouer que je n'approuve pas du tout votre manière d'enseigner."

Les yeux d'Anhura lancèrent des éclairs. Avec un fils comme le sien, il pouvait bien se garder de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit en matière d'éducation. Furieuse, elle prit son livre sous son bras, décidée d'en finir avec cette conversation qui la rendait électrique de nervosité.

"Excusez-moi," rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, "mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide un jour à lui apprendre la politesse et la discipline. De toute évidence, cela n'a pas été votre principale préoccupation durant ces dernières années, Mr Malefoy."

Il la regarda plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, ses yeux exprimant à la fois la surprise et le dégoût. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répliquer à voix basse :

"Telle mère, telle fille, Snowerskin. Vous auriez tout intérêt à ne pas vous mêler des affaires des autres si vous ne souhaitez pas finir comme elle."

Le regard légèrement interrogatif que lui lança Snape prouva qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que Lucius voulait dire par là. Anhura ne comprit pas non plus le sens de sa phrase, mais cela lui était égal. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il venait de parler de sa mère avec une horrible grimace méprisante sur son visage, et par la même occasion de franchir les limites de sa tolérance et de sa patience. Elle sentit toutes les veines de son corps bouillir de fureur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de rage; elle regardait Malefoy avec une pure aversion, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle avait laissé tomber son livre par terre. Celui-ci continuait de la toiser d'un air supérieur, ce qui tripla sa dose de haine. C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

_PAF!_

Elle gifla Malefoy avec une telle violence que sa main en fourmilla de douleur. Dumbledore et Fudge cessèrent de parler pour porter leur attention sur ce qui se passait, et Malefoy posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue rouge, complètement incrédule.

"NE PARLEZ JAMAIS DE MA MERE COMME CA!" explosa Anhura. "JAMAIS!"

Elle regarda une dernière seconde la lueur assassine qui était apparue dans les yeux de Malefoy, partit en courant de la pièce, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même, sous l'emprise de la colère, et se précipita dans sa salle de classe, où elle s'enferma solidement par un sortilège. Elle se laissa tomber sur le premier banc qui s'offrait à elle, tremblante et essoufflée. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, incapable de réfléchir, et réalisa peu à peu ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, tellement surprise par sa réaction qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. D'habitude, une personne aussi malsaine que Malefoy l'aurait simplement refroidie ou repliée sur elle-même, et non pas sortie de ses gonds. A croire que l'angoisse et la fatigue de ses leçons usaient ses nerfs de jour en jour. Et, quand elle consulta sa montre et qu'elle constata avec désespoir que le cours avec les Serpentard de cinquième année allait bientôt commencer, elle murmura, d'un ton funèbre, "vive le mercredi".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Note de l'auteur** : dans deux semaines, la fête d'Halloween ne se déroulera pas aussi bien que prévu, surtout pour Severus Snape…_

_Si vous souhaitez écrire à Anhura, lui parler de quelque chose ou lui poser des questions, écrivez votre message dans les reviews (en laissant votre adresse e-mail). Je lui transmettrai votre message par l'intermédiaire de mon hibou – elle ne connaît pas Internet ni même l'informatique – et je vous retournerai sa réponse. Elle sera sûrement très surprise, elle ne sait pas que sa propre histoire est racontée dans le monde des Moldus_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ne vous en faites pas, je posterai la fanfiction en entier, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Elle est déjà entièrement écrite de toute façon ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, qui se trouve également sur le site SecretsHp.

-------------------------------------------------

**-5-**

**Dans l'ambiance d'Halloween.**

Le jeudi 31 Octobre, Anhura finissait sa journée avec les Gryffondor de cinquième année, qui entrèrent dans la classe pleins d'enthousiasme, certains parlant avec excitation du concours qui aurait lieu le soir même, d'autres entourant Harry et le félicitant inlassablement pour le formidable match de Quidditch qui avait pourtant eu lieu le samedi précédent, où Gryffondor avait battu Serdaigle 270 à 20, grâce à l'incroyable habileté dont avait fait preuve Harry pour attraper le vif d'or. Anhura n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par le Quidditch, mais elle devait admettre que Harry était étonnant sur son balai, tout comme l'avait été son père, James. Mais contrairement à son père, qui n'avait jamais l'air fatigué d'entendre les compliments de ses admirateurs, Harry semblait plutôt las d'être le centre d'intérêt de la classe, ou même d'une bonne partie de l'école, bien qu'il accorde à ses camarades quelques sourires polis. De son bureau, elle observait également Ron, qui s'installait à sa place, et qui, étonnamment, n'affichait pas son habituelle expression de bonne humeur sur son visage. Il avait l'air contrarié et dégoûté, et lançait des regards mauvais à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, qui continuaient de poser des questions à Harry tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait entre Ron et Hermione et sortait sa baguette de son sac.

Une minute plus tard, tout le monde était assis à sa place et attendait que la leçon commence. Malgré ses deux mois d'expérience en tant que professeur, Anhura détestait toujours autant ce moment où le silence total régnait dans la salle de classe et devait être rompu par sa propre voix.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui," commença-t-elle calmement et plutôt froidement, "et pendant plusieurs semaines, nous étudierons la défense contre les paradoxymes, ainsi que leur nature, leurs fonctions et leurs caractéristiques. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un paradoxyme?"

Comme elle s'y attendait, la main d'Hermione Granger fut aussitôt propulsée dans les airs, et personne d'autre ne se manifesta.

"Oui, Hermione?" dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en faisant quelques pas en avant sur l'estrade.

Hermione baissa le bras et répondit avec une grande satisfaction, visiblement soulagée de pourvoir partager ses connaissances avec son professeur.

"Les paradoxymes sont des phénomènes physiques de même nature que les feux follets, qui provoquent une angoisse insurmontable à cause de leur aspect calme et paisible."

Toute la classe la regardait comme si elle venait de parler une langue étrangère et indéchiffrable.

"Exactement," fit Anhura sans sourire. "Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Les paradoxymes font effectivement partie des quelques rares phénomènes naturels qui constituent un danger pour notre psychisme," expliqua-t-elle à ses apprentis sorciers qui semblaient toujours aussi confus. "Ils apparaissent sous la forme de deux billes de lumière bleuâtre qui se tiennent à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre, et qui tournoient très lentement dans les airs. Ils sont d'un calme et d'une sérénité insupportable pour les êtres humains, qui sont immédiatement saisis d'une angoisse si intense qu'ils en restent paralysés s'ils ne luttent pas contre elle dès le moment où elle survient."

Anhura remarqua que certains élèves s'échangèrent des regards affolés.

"Quinze minutes suffisent pour que le système mental de la personne soit définitivement détruit," ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement en dépit de la gravité de sa phrase, anticipant déjà la réaction des élèves. Elle s'interrompit un instant et les scruta du haut de son estrade, attendant que l'un d'entre eux se manifeste. Ce fut Seamus Finnigan qui se décida le premier à prendre la parole.

"Et vous… vous allez nous en montrer, de ces paradoxymes?" demanda-t-il, le visage blanc comme un linge.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible. "Dès que j'aurai fini les explications, nous passerons à la pratique."

Ils devinrent tous livides, et Anhura devina dans leurs yeux qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose : qu'elle était complètement folle et sadique, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient certainement mal interprété son sourire lors de la phrase précédente.

"On les trouve le plus souvent dans des endroits frais et humides," continua-t-elle calmement, "surtout dans des forêts profondes ou des cimetières isolés et abandonnés."

Neville Londubat frémit, et Ron se tassa un peu plus sur son banc. Elle songea avec amusement qu'ils devaient tous croire à présent qu'elle aimait particulièrement fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, ou qu'elle avait même une maison de vacances dans le cimetière le plus sinistre de tout le Royaume-Uni.

"Contrairement à une créature en chair et en os, les paradoxymes ne meurent jamais. La formule que je vais vous apprendre les fait seulement faiblir en leur retirant momentanément leur luminosité. Une fois en état de faiblesse, vous avez de plusieurs minutes à plusieurs heures, selon la puissance de votre sort, pour vous en éloigner, ou bien pour vous l'approprier grâce à une autre formule et l'enfermer dans une boîte conçue spécialement pour eux, comme celle-ci."

Elle saisit une petite boîte plate, circulaire et métallique sur son bureau et la montra à toute la classe.

"Il peut ainsi devenir une arme précieuse si on le libère contre un mage noir par exemple, qui sera déstabilisé, voire paralysé s'il n'a pas appris à se défendre contre un paradoxyme, ce qui reste cependant assez peu probable. Voilà, voyons maintenant de quoi vous êtes capables."

Heureuse d'avoir fini la partie orale de la leçon, elle descendit de l'estrade et se plaça entre les deux rangées d'élèves, portant dans sa main droite sa baguette magique, et dans sa main gauche la petite boîte, que les jeunes sorciers regardaient avec terreur.

"Comme les phénomènes physiques sont beaucoup plus abstraits que de simples sortilèges ou des créatures, il est plus difficile d'apprendre à se défendre contre eux, et c'est pourquoi cette leçon va durer sur plusieurs semaines. Aujourd'hui, je vous demanderai simplement d'essayer de lutter contre votre angoisse et de garder l'esprit clair et le contrôle de vous-même. Je ne libèrerai le paradoxyme que pendant trente secondes, il ne vous causera donc aucun dommage durable. Vous êtes prêts?"

Personne ne répondit. Anhura eut un petit rire étouffé.

"Détendez-vous, vous ne faites qu'empirer votre vulnérabilité. Allez, à trois… Un… Deux… Trois!"

D'une légère pression entre son pouce et son index, elle ouvrit la boîte métallique, d'où s'échappèrent deux petites sphères bleutées, tournoyant très lentement en décrivant un cercle, avec une insolente tranquillité. Bien que le ciel que l'on apercevait à travers les fenêtres soit clair et ensoleillé, la salle était plongée dans une totale obscurité; le paradoxyme captait toute luminosité autour de lui, si bien qu'il n'était plus que la seule source de lumière dans toute la classe; Anhura ne voyait même pas le boute de ses propres doigts. Dès qu'elle ressentit la pression caractéristique dans son crâne, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire, et le raidissement de ses bras et ses jambes, elle ferma les paupières à moitié, commanda de toutes ses forces à son coeur de se calmer, se poussa à respirer à un rythme exagérément lent, et s'imagina chez elle, au coin du feu, lisant confortablement installée dans son fauteuil son roman favori, et buvant un délicieux chocolat chaud tandis que la neige tombait abondamment au-dehors. Le comble de la relaxation pour elle. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, et une sensation de confort envahir son esprit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tout en continuant de se figurer le chocolat chaud descendre le long de son tube digestif, et pouvait à présent faire face au paradoxyme sans grande difficulté. Se doutant que les trente secondes étaient bientôt écoulées, elle retroussa un peu les grandes manches de sa robe de sorcière, pointa sa baguette et s'écria : "_Viccit metus_!"

Dans un souffle, un jet de lumière rouge traversa la distance entre elle et le paradoxyme. La salle de classe retrouva immédiatement sa luminosité habituelle, et les sphères du paradoxyme furent réduites à deux minuscules nuages de fumée gris foncé, tournoyant toujours dans les airs, mais sans plus aucune force angoissante. Anhura s'approcha d'eux, dessina avec sa baguette un huit suivi d'un trait horizontal; la fumée vint de coller au bout de sa baguette, qu'elle tapota deux ou trois fois sur le rebord de la boîte, qui récupéra instantanément le paradoxyme et se referma par elle-même.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses élèves. Ils étaient tous figés, les yeux fixes, grands ouverts, excepté Hermione, Harry et Ronald, qui avaient l'air exténués, mais parfaitement conscients.

"Félicitations," leur dit-elle en souriant presque, "vous êtes les seuls à vous en être sortis correctement."

Harry et Hermione sourirent, et Ron sembla complètement abasourdi par le fait d'avoir réussi.

"Je vous donne quand même un peu de potion relaxante," poursuivit-elle en faisant apparaître trois gobelets et en s'emparant de la fiole qui se trouvait sur son bureau. "Et ce serait très gentil de votre part si vous m'aidiez à en donner au reste de la classe." Elle finit sa phrase avec une nuance de déception dans la voix en regardant à nouveau les autres élèves complètement paralysés d'angoisse. _Pour un jour d'Halloween, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux._

L'heure du festin approchait lorsqu'Anhura se rendit à la Grande Salle déjà bondée de monde, et décorée spécialement pour l'occasion : des citrouilles lumineuses remplaçaient les bougies qui flottaient habituellement au-dessus des tables, des centaines de chauves-souris en papier voletaient au plafond comme l'auraient fait de vraies chauves-souris, des têtes de mort creuses étaient posées sur les tables et servaient de récipients à bonbons, et des guirlandes de toiles d'araignées ornaient les murs, parfois accompagnées de véritables araignées.

Après avoir vérifié que sa chaise n'en était pas également décorée, Anhura s'assit à sa place désormais habituelle, c'est-à-dire l'avant-dernière place, au bout de la table des professeurs. Elle avait choisi ce siège car, au début de l'année, c'était la toute dernière place si l'on ne comptait pas le siège vide qui terminait la table, et comme elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec les autres enseignants, elle s'était dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour manger en paix et parler le moins possible. Mais depuis quelque temps, Severus Snape venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ayant manifestement envie lui aussi d'éviter toute conversation, ce qui ne changeait finalement rien à sa tranquillité, puisqu'il était effectivement aussi silencieux que la chaise qui était restée vide pendant plusieurs semaines – et ce n'était pas Anhura qui allait le déranger par sa loquacité. Ils restaient ainsi sans prononcer le moindre mot durant chaque repas, appréciant chacun de son côté le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire l'effort d'endurer une discussion.

Au moment même où Snape venait justement de s'installer, une abondante nourriture était apparue dans les plats, au grand bonheur d'Anhura qui, même si elle n'était pas habituellement une grande mangeuse, adorait satisfaire excessivement son estomac les jours de grandes occasions – ce qui était le seul signe extérieur indiquant qu'Anhura faisait la fête.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Fred Weasley vint demander quelque chose à Dumbledore, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci se leva de son imposant fauteuil, et tout le monde dans la salle se tut instantanément.

"Le festin est terminé!" déclara-t-il, les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme. "J'espère que tout le monde a eu de quoi satisfaire ses papilles. Il est temps à présent de se divertir, et pour cela, je laisse la parole à votre camarade Fred Weasley, qui a eu la bonne idée d'organiser ce concours."Il se rassit, et Fred, qui était resté devant la table des professeurs, s'adressa à son tour à la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"D'abord, je pense que vous devriez tous applaudir notre directeur qui a eu la gentillesse de nous laisser organiser ce concours," déclara-t-il d'un air qui se voulait solennel.

Tous les élèves applaudirent bruyamment, et certains crièrent même de joyeux "Vive Dumbledore!" au fond de la salle.

"Je vais vous rappeler le principe du jeu, qui est très simple," reprit-il après que les acclamations se furent évanouies. "Les participants viendront tour à tour nous présenter leur déguisement. Lorsque tout le monde sera passé, vous devrez élire celui qui, selon vous, porte le costume le plus effrayant, hideux, dégoûtant, répugnant, en écrivant son nom sur le parchemin ensorcelé qui se trouve sur cette petite table et qui absorbera instantanément le nom que vous aurez inscrit." Il désigna la table et le parchemin en question, qui se situaient juste au-dessous de la place d'Anhura. "A la fin des votes, celui-ci calculera lui-même le nombre de fois que chaque nom a été inscrit, et nous dévoilera qui aura eu le plus de voix. Le gagnant aura le droit de faire porter son costume à la personne de son choix demain, durant toute la journée. Compris? Alors, c'est parti! J'appelle… Arthur Dongrey!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers la grande porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée, face à la table des professeurs. Une silhouette apparut; on commença à entendre tout au fond de la salle des expressions de dégoût. Au fur et à mesure que le garçon avançait, les cris se répandaient dans toute la salle. Quand il fut enfin arrivé devant la table des professeurs, Anhura fut surprise de voir à quel point il était répugnant : sa peau était verte, gluante, et pleine de furoncles. Un oeil était fermé, tandis qu'un autre sortait de son orbite. Il n'avait presque pas de cheveux, et de longues griffes terminaient ses doigts. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il sourit : seules trois ou quatre dents jaunes étaient plantées de travers, dans ses gencives. Anhura commença à regretter d'avoir autant mangé. Ce monstre n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'élève de Poufsouffle de septième année qu'elle connaissait.

"Jenny Longwair!" appela Fred.

Une nouvelle silhouette apparut et traversa la salle. Ce déguisement n'était pas plus ragoûtant que le précédent : il s'agissait d'une momie dont les bandelettes étaient pleines de sang, et qui dégageait une odeur abominable. Elle avançait lentement en titubant, ses yeux jaune vif grands ouverts. Une fois arrivée aux côtés de son concurrent, Fred appela un autre nom.

"Maureen McMiller!"

Maureen, elle, avait choisi de se présenter avec une hache lui traversant le crâne, du sang dégoulinant d'un oeil entrouvert, un bras en moins et une jambe de bois, provoquant de nombreux murmures mi-amusés, mi-dégoûtés parmi les professeurs. Une dizaine d'autres participants défilèrent, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, puis Fred appela le dernier candidat.

"George Weasley!"

Il entra dans la salle, et les élèves les plus proches de la porte éclatèrent de rire. En moins de dix secondes, la moitié de la Grande Salle était hilare, ce qui intrigua intensément Anhura, qui était curieuse de savoir ce qui les mettait dans un tel état alors que ce n'était pas le but du concours. Lorsque George fut assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir plus précisément son costume, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il portait une perruque de cheveux noirs, raides et exagérément gras tombant sur ses épaules, une robe de sorcier et une cape noires, ainsi qu'un faux gros nez crochu. Il avait osé. Il avait eu l'audace de se déguiser en Severus Snape pour le concours du costume le plus répugnant.

Anhura ne comprenait pas du tout en quoi c'était drôle. Elle trouvait cela cruel et méchant, et n'avait absolument pas envie de rire. Quand elle regarda les autres professeurs, elle fut stupéfaite de constater que tous riaient aux larmes, exceptés Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui semblaient indécis sur la façon dont ils devaient réagir; la cerise sur le gâteau était le rire aigu et perçant de Gobe-Planche qui couvrait tous les autres. Anhura était aussi dégoûtée qu'à la vue du costume d'Arthur Dongrey quelques minutes auparavant, mais pas de la même manière : elle ressentait une sorte de crampe à son coeur et son estomac, comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à digérer l'énorme quantité de peine, d'indignation et de révolte qu'elle venait d'avaler d'un seul coup.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Snape. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Son visage affichait strictement la même expression que d'habitude, il n'avait l'air ni amusé, ni furieux, ni triste. Rien. Aucun sentiment ne passait dans ses yeux perçants et glacials. Il restait impassible, inatteignable. Anhura remarqua qu'il était malgré tout un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et qu'il serrait dans sa main droite une serviette en papier restée sur la table.

La salle ne s'était pas encore calmée, les rires résonnaient dans tous les sens. Anhura sentit la colère l'envahir. Même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Snape, et même s'il était froid, sarcastique, injuste avec les élèves et ami avec Malefoy, il ne méritait pas une telle humiliation. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait rester si calme; elle supposa que dès son prochain cours avec des Gryffondor, il leur retirerait cent points d'un coup. Mais pour une fois, elle trouverait cela presque normal.

Tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration pour se détendre un peu, Fred reprit enfin la parole et le silence revint.

"Il est temps de voter!" déclara-t-il. "Venez faire la queue pour inscrire le nom de celui que vous avez préféré!"

Les élèves se levèrent, s'alignèrent devant la table où se trouvait le parchemin, et inscrivaient tour à tour leur vote, l'encre disparaissant entièrement du parchemin à chaque nouveau nom écrit. _Il ne manquerait plus que George soit le vainqueur_, pensa Anhura, à nouveau furieuse, déchiquetant nerveusement le bout de pain qu'il lui restait tout en posant les yeux sur l'un ou l'autre des élèves qui faisaient la queue devant elle. Elle regarda Snape une nouvelle fois : il était toujours aussi imperturbable. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait envie de lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, et elle avait peur de ne faire que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis, comme Snape ne l'aimait pas non plus, il y avait de sérieux risques pour qu'il l'envoie balader. Elle but une gorgée d'eau froide et se résigna à regarder les enfants voter.

Dix minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient de nouveau assis, mais Snape venait de se lever et de partir par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Fred prit le parchemin et se tourna vers ses camarades.

"Et le gagnant est…"

Anhura se pencha légèrement pour scruter le parchemin. Après deux brèves secondes, lorsqu'elle vit un nom s'inscrire en gros, au milieu de la page, elle retint involontairement son souffle.

"Arthur Dongrey!" s'exclama Fred joyeusement.

Elle laissa l'air sortir de ses poumons, soulagée, pendant que tout le monde applaudissait.

"Arthur, tu dois choisir le pauvre élève qui devra porter ton déguisement demain, du matin jusqu'au soir."

"Je choisis Sylvia Cornbell," dit Arthur gaiement en découvrant ses quelques horribles dents.

L'élève concernée poussa un cri depuis la table des Serdaigle et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, en riant. Toute la salle applaudit à nouveau, mais Anhura était légèrement préoccupée par le siège vide à côté d'elle, et ne partageait pas l'amusement collectif qui régnait à ce moment-là. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle se leva, disparut à son tour derrière la petite porte, traversa l'étroite pièce et le long couloir qui débouchait sur le hall d'entrée, à la recherche de Snape, mais il n'était pas là. Elle descendit alors les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols. Sentant le froid et l'humidité pénétrer dans son corps jusqu'à ses os malgré la chaude cape qu'elle portait, elle pressa le pas, l'esprit vide, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé son collègue. Au bout d'une minute, elle l'aperçut enfin, marchant à grand pas, à mi-chemin dans un sombre couloir.

"Severus!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna; Anhura le rejoignit. Il la regardait froidement et durement, ce qui la surprit aussi fortement que lors de leur première rencontre : elle était habituée à ce qu'on la regarde comme si elle était une chose insignifiante, mais pas comme une ennemie jurée. Intimidée, elle hésita à parler, avant de demander finalement d'une voix mal assurée, "Ca va?"

Il sembla analyser sa phrase quelques instants, ses yeux rencontrant alternativement l'oeil droit et l'oeil gauche d'Anhura, comme pour essayer d'y trouver quelques informations supplémentaires.

"Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?" répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa une dalle quelque part derrière Snape, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle devait répondre, plutôt étonnée par la rudesse de son collègue.

"C'est… euh…" Elle leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de gagner confiance en elle. "A propos du concours, tout à l'heure," dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Snape, décidée à ne plus se laisser intimider.

"Je me fiche éperdument de ces imbéciles," déclara-t-il avec calme.

Bizarrement, Anhura sentit chez lui une attitude accusatrice, comme s'il s'estimait plus insulté par son comportement que par celui de Fred et George. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt et réfléchit, indécise. Soit elle le traitait de menteur, et il serait furieux; soit elle lui rétorquait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui en vouloir car elle n'y était pour rien, et il serait furieux; soit elle continuait de parler du concours, et il serait furieux.

"J'ai trouvé cela absolument affligeant," dit-elle très sérieusement et doucement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, "je n'avais pas du tout envie de rire."

Elle attendait avec appréhension l'explosion de colère, mais elle ne vint pas. Elle crut voir plutôt, pendant un très court instant, une expression interrogative sur son visage, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui continue de lui répondre aussi calmement, mais en une fraction de seconde, il avait repris son regard glacial; le Snape de la seconde d'avant semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

"Je sais, j'ai vu," répliqua-t-il froidement. "Mais je n'ai strictement rien à faire de votre pitié."

Cette fois, elle sentit une réelle rancune en lui, sans parvenir à déterminer si elle lui était adressée. Il lui tourna brusquement le dos et disparut dans les sombres couloirs, laissant Anhura seule au beau milieu des sous-sols.

_Ce n'est pas de la pitié,_ songea-t-elle sombrement. _Seulement, je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on est humilié en public_.

Elle remonta lentement vers le hall d'entrée, avec l'impression d'avoir un très lourd poids dans son estomac. Le comportement des élèves ce soir – et même des professeurs – avait été inadmissible. Elle était sûre que si la même scène s'était produite devant seulement une dizaine de personnes, aucune d'entre elles n'aurait osé réagir, de peur que Snape ne s'en prenne à elles. Mais là, ils avaient profité de leur très grand nombre pour ne pas cacher leur envie de rire, sachant parfaitement que Snape était impuissant face à un millier de personnes. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre à se soucier du jugement des autres, mais personne ne pouvait rester insensible à une telle humiliation publique.

Anhura en avait souvent été victime pendant ses sept années d'études. Elle se souvenait notamment de la fois où ses camarades de classe avaient jeté un sort sur sa penderie dans les dortoirs de telle sorte que toutes ses robes produisaient une odeur infecte et grossière, et portaient l'inscription : _'Je suis sénile et incontinente'_ dans le dos. Elle pensait aussi aux nombreux croche-pattes qu'on lui avait faits dans les couloirs ou les escaliers, ou à la stupide chanson que les élèves avaient inventée et se mettaient à entonner avec méchanceté dès qu'ils la voyaient : _Snowerskin la mémé, passe son temps à tricoter, réajuster son dentier, Snowerskin la retraitée!_ au grand amusement de leurs spectateurs. Et chaque année, ses camarades racontaient aux nouveaux arrivants des histoires farfelues à son sujet, si bien que tout le monde finissait par l'éviter, craignant sans doute une sorte de contagion. Le plus blessant pour elle était le plaisir que tous prenaient à lui faire du mal, la joie qu'ils exprimaient en la harcelant moralement, en la ridiculisant; dans ces moments-là, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un la soutienne, mais jamais personne n'avait fait ce geste. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait suivi Snape dans les sous-sols.

"Ca va, Anhura?" demanda Dumbledore avec un regard analytique, tandis qu'ils montaient côte à côte les grands escaliers de marbre parmi une foule d'élèves.

"Oui, bien sûr," mentit Anhura d'une voix faussement enthousiaste, ses yeux posés sur les marches.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, mais elle sentit qu'il continuait de la regarder.

"Bonne nuit professeur," dit-elle, toujours sans croiser son regard, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au troisième étage.

"Bonne nuit, Anhura," dit-il d'une voix douce et tranquille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note : Anhura en apprendra-t-elle plus sur les malaises qu'elle a eus récemment ? Vous le saurez dans quinze jours…

Si vous souhaitez dire quelque chose à Anhura, écrivez votre petit mot dans les reviews en laissant votre adresse e-mail, je vous transmettrai le parchemin contenant sa réponse…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes** : Merci becky666 pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, mon histoire plaît à quelques personnes et j'en suis déjà très heureuse !

Si vous voulez vous adresser à Anhura, lui poser une question, etc, laissez-lui un message dans les reviews en précisant votre adresse e-mail.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-6-

Je rêve?

Le lundi matin, tous ses élèves de Gryffondor de septième année venaient de quitter la salle, sauf Fred et George Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan, qui parlaient à voix basse dans un coin de la classe. Tandis qu'elle réunissait les livres étalés sur son bureau, Anhura entendait quelques bribes de leur conversation.

"Tremble un peu plus," dit Fred.

"Comme ça?" demanda George en grelottant.

"Oui, mais essaie d'avoir l'air un peu plus pâle," conseilla Lee en chuchotant. "Mrs Pomfresh ne te croira jamais, sinon."

"Fais comme si tu allais vomir," murmura Fred.

La cloche qui marquait la fin de la pause sonna, mais les trois élèves ne bougèrent pas. Anhura prit son tas d'ouvrages dans les bras, et, légèrement curieuse de savoir ce que mijotaient encore les Weasley, s'approcha de ces derniers. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler, adoptant une mine innocente.

"Vous n'avez pas cours?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement en regardant alternativement Fred, George et Lee. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à George.

"Si," dit-il avec amusement.

"_Justement_," dit Fred avec un grand sourire en échangeant un regard avec son frère. Les yeux d'Anhura se posèrent sur le visage joyeux de Fred, puis sur celui, livide, de George. C'est alors qu'un grand déclic se fit dans sa tête.

"Je vois," dit-elle. "Potions."

"Ouais!" s'exclamèrent en choeur Lee et Fred. George ne répondit rien.

"Et tu essaies d'avoir l'air malade pour échapper au cours et aller à l'infirmerie, c'est ça?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus amère que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, oubliant soudainement qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir entendu leur discussion.

George acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Ce n'est pas très digne d'un Gryffondor," fit-elle remarquer d'un air un peu blessé. "Le courage dont tu as fait preuve jeudi soir semble avoir disparu. Aie au moins la politesse d'assumer tes actes et de te présenter à ton cours de Potions. Ne pas y aller serait insulter le professeur Snape une fois de plus."

"Oh, mais ce n'est pas du courage," dit Lee gaiement.

"C'était un pari," expliqua George. "Lee était prêt à nous donner dix Mornilles si l'un d'entre nous le faisait."

"Et comme on avait besoin d'argent…" dit Fred.

"En tout cas, ça les valait!" s'exclama Lee, tout excité. "Après jeudi soir, le cours de Potions sera le bouquet final. Pauvre George, on t'aimait bien, tu sais," finit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air faussement désolé.

"Eh bien, vous feriez mieux d'y aller tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous tue tous les trois à cause de votre retard," suggéra sombrement Anhura.

"Oui! Au revoir, professeur!" s'écria Fred en courant vers la sortie.

"Au revoir."

Ils sortirent tous les trois. Anhura allait faire de même, mais elle s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que des milliers de fourmis s'étaient mises à marcher dans son crâne. Sa vue devint très trouble et voilée, et ses oreilles ne captaient plus aucun bruit. Paniquée, son coeur s'accéléra, et se souvenant qu'il devait y avoir un banc juste derrière elle, elle s'assit au hasard sans plus vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Son esprit était vide. Elle ne pouvait plus penser… Sauf à une image…

_Une lumière verte éblouissante. Un souffle chaud atteint mon corps._

Anhura voyait plus distinctement la salle de classe autour d'elle. Après avoir vérifié par quelques coups d'oeil furtifs que personne n'y était entré pendant son moment d'absence, elle posa son front contre la paume de sa main, le coude appuyé sur le bureau d'un élève. Elle était légèrement essoufflée; une petite migraine commençait à se faire sentir. Elle avait très froid ou très chaud, elle ne savait pas exactement; ses jambes et ses bras n'avaient plus aucune force; bref, aucune raison pour elle de ne pas s'inquiéter. C'était le même genre de malaise qu'elle avait eu il y a quelque temps dans ses appartements, et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Etait-elle en train de devenir folle? Peut-être était-ce Poudlard qui la mettait dans cet état. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé chez elle. Quoique… En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait déjà vu cette lumière verte. C'était aux environs du mois de Mai dernier, pendant qu'elle préparait son déjeuner dans sa cuisine. Elle avait été éblouie quelques secondes par une forte lumière verdâtre, et s'était sentie fiévreuse juste après, mais à l'époque elle avait cru que c'était le reflet du soleil sur l'une de ses casseroles qui l'avait aveuglée, et que sa fièvre était simplement due à la fatigue. Avec le recul, cela ressemblait pourtant bien à l'un de ces malaises, en moins intense.

Elle soupira. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses livres étalés par terre, et se mit debout sur ses jambes encore faibles dans le but de se rendre à l'infirmerie qui, heureusement pour elle, se situait au même étage. Arrivée devant les doubles portes après deux minutes de marche, elle découvrit, en les poussant, Harry Potter assis sur une chaise, tenant un sac de glace contre son front, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

"Bonjour Miss," dit Mrs Pomfresh qui venait de se lever de son bureau. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?"

"Oui," répondit Anhura d'un air absent en détachant son regard de Harry. "Je… J'aimerais quelque chose contre les maux de tête."

"C'est vrai que vous êtes très pâle," admit Mrs Pomfresh en examinant son visage. "Je vais vous chercher un remède."

Pendant que Mrs Pomfresh s'affairait à saisir une petite bouteille sur une étagère et à remplis un gobelet, Anhura regarda à nouveau Harry. "Ca va, Harry?"

"Oui, ça peut aller," répondit-il en souriant faiblement, "merci professeur."

Et voilà," lança triomphalement l'infirmière en tendant à Anhura une potion violacée.

"Merci, Mrs Pomfresh."

Un lundi du début du mois de Décembre, en début d'après-midi, Anhura était occupée à corriger les copies des Gryffondor de cinquième année, assise à la table de la salle des professeurs, face à la porte d'entrée, tandis que Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape discutaient calmement, installés dans des fauteuils. Elle était désespérée de devoir mettre à nouveau une mauvaise note à Ronald, lui qui, au début de l'année, se débrouillait pourtant plutôt bien. Ses deux premiers devoirs avaient largement mérité un quatorze sur vingt; son troisième était descendu à neuf, et son quatrième à six. Celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne pouvait pas dépasser les cinq sur vingt, si l'on considérait le peu d'informations qu'il avait données à propos des animaux fantastiques le plus souvent rencontrés en Angleterre et le moyen de les combattre – le thème de la dissertation. Il avait depuis quelque temps changé considérablement d'humeur, et même ses amis, Harry et Hermione, semblaient ne plus savoir quoi faire pour le distraire ou lui décrocher un sourire. Il s'asseyait toujours dans son coin et leur parlait très peu, les yeux baissés sur son livre, sans pour autant le lire vraiment. Si ce comportement persistait, Anhura essayerait de lui en toucher un mot dès que possible; elle trouvait dommage qu'un élève qui avait les capacités pour réussir ne s'en donne pas les moyens.

Elle leva les yeux et fixa d'un air absent la penderie sur le mur de gauche, toujours aussi indécise sur la note qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

"… c'est vrai que Peter Pettigrow était le pire élève de votre classe," dit la voix de Mrs McGonagall. "Je crois que je n'ai jamais accordé un seul point à Gryffondor en l'interrogeant."

Anhura se chatouillait distraitement le bout du nez avec sa plume, les yeux toujours fixés sur la penderie, répétant inconsciemment dans sa tête les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. _De votre classe… Gryffondor… Peter Pettigrow… de votre classe… Gryffondor… _Soudain, ce fut comme si la foudre venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Gryffondor? Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle faillit le dire tout haut. Elle posa son regard sur Snape. _Il_ était à Gryffondor? Dans la même classe que Potter, Pettigrow et les autres? C'était tellement… inattendu, pour ne pas dire bizarre. D'un côté, cela expliquait pourquoi sa baguette émettait une lumière rouge lorsqu'il jetait un sort. Mais d'un autre… Comment était-il possible qu'un Gryffondor soit si "Serpentard" dans sa manière d'être, d'agir, de penser, de parler? Comment un ancien Gryffondor avait-il pu devenir le directeur des Serpentard, favorisant injustement ses élèves, et ayant un comportement aussi déplaisant que le leur? Voilà sûrement pourquoi il n'attirait pas la sympathie des autres professeurs. Un Gryffondor impliqué de tout son être dans le petit monde des Serpentard, c'était tout sauf normal.

Un deuxième éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se souvenait de lui, à présent. Elle se souvenait de Snape quand il était encore adolescent. C'était ce garçon solitaire qu'elle voyait très rarement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les seules fois où il s'y trouvait, il était plongé dans ses livres, à l'écart de tous les autres élèves. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle avait si peu de souvenirs de lui et qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu son visage, au début de l'année.

Snape fit brusquement un geste étrange : il posa sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche et l'appuya dessus; il semblait essayer d'atténuer une douleur. Le professeur McGonagall s'était arrêtée de parler et l'observait avec inquiétude. Soudainement, Anhura sentit des fourmillements dans sa tête. Non… Il ne fallait pas que cela lui arrive devant les autres professeurs. Le décor commençant à devenir pâle autour d'elle, elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, sa vue faiblissant considérablement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête… Elle devait atteindre la sortie avant que cela ne se produise. Mais elle ne voyait déjà plus qu'un voile blanc, et ses oreilles venaient de se boucher. Angoissée par ce vide total, elle appuya son dos contre la penderie qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle; elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, se sentant respirer vite et fort mais n'entendant pas son souffle. Elle n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'étaient des images.

_Un rat passe à côté de moi. Sans doute Peter, qui vient d'avertir Sirius. Voldemort est à présent debout, au centre de la pièce. Trois Mangemorts masqués, vêtus de noir, sont alignés devant lui. Impossible de savoir qui ils sont. Le Lord est encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. Sa peau est grisâtre, ses yeux rouge vif habités de démence et de folie, et il leur parle d'une voix encore plus aiguë et glaciale qu'à l'ordinaire._

_"Il est temps pour moi d'élire l'un d'entre vous pour recevoir mon âme, si par malheur il arrivait que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore parvienne à me vaincre. Ainsi, quel que soit le sort qu'il utilisera sur moi, je ne mourrai pas, mais je vivrai sous une forme immatérielle dans le corps de celui que j'aurai désigné pour être mon protecteur. Je vous ai déjà expliqué comment faire pour me redonner naissance si cela se produit. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à décider lequel d'entre vous est le plus digne d'avoir ce privilège."_

_Il a fini de parler. Il va s'asseoir dans le gros fauteuil de cuir noir. Il a l'air de réfléchir._

_"Choisissez-moi."_

"…erskin! Miss Snowerskin! Vous m'entendez?"

Le visage anxieux de McGonagall était apparu devant les yeux d'Anhura, qui était à présent assise par terre contre la penderie. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les bras d'Anhura, apparemment pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Snape s'était aussi levé de son fauteuil, et l'observait fixement et étrangement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Anhura d'une voix très faible, néanmoins parfaitement consciente de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, et horriblement gênée d'être regardée avec autant d'attention.

"Vous… Vous vous êtes mise à paniquer ou je ne sais quoi," expliqua McGonagall d'une voix légèrement tremblante. "Vous aviez l'air d'avoir peur, vous avez couvert votre visage de vos mains, et là, vous… vous êtes tombée… Je vous parlais, mais vous ne répondiez pas…"

"Ah…" fit Anhura en baissant les yeux et en se sentant rougir. "Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste trouvée… un peu mal."

Une atroce migraine lui compressait le crâne; et elle était aussi faible que si elle était restée trois jours sans dormir. McGonagall posa une main sur son front.

"Vous êtes fiévreuse," constata-t-elle avec désolation. "Venez vous asseoir sur un fauteuil."

Elle se leva et tendit une main à Anhura, qui ne bougea pas. Elle savait que ses jambes n'auraient pas la force de porter tout son corps, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter encore plus McGonagall en le lui avouant.

"Non… Je préfère rester là pour l'instant, professeur. Je crois que j'irai mieux en restant sans bouger pendant quelques minutes."

L'expression interrogative dans le regard de la sorcière indiqua à Anhura qu'elle ne l'avait convaincue qu'à moitié.

"Dans ce cas, souhaitez-vous que j'appelle Mrs Pomfresh?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire," répondit Anhura en souriant faiblement. Puis, sentant une insupportable douleur lui marteler les tempes, elle ajouta : "Si vous pouviez simplement lui demander quelque chose contre les migraines…"

"J'y vais."

McGonagall sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Anhura seule avec Snape, qui continuait de l'examiner avec une très étrange expression sur son visage mince, comme s'il était en train de résoudre mentalement une énigme particulièrement complexe. Ne supportant plus d'être dévisagée de la sorte, elle décida d'essayer de se lever, ayant ainsi un bon prétexte pour éviter les yeux de Snape, et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes. Elle parvint à se mettre debout et à franchir les quelques pas qui la séparaient du fauteuil le plus proche, où elle s'assit immédiatement avec soulagement. Snape se rassit également, mais Anhura n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il réfléchissait en cet instant précis; elle était en tout cas persuadée que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très positif.

"Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé?

Anhura leva les yeux vers lui. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

"Pardon?" dit-elle timidement.

"Avez-vous déjà eu un malaise comme celui-ci?" répéta Snape très calmement, avec cependant beaucoup de sérieux et de gravité.

Elle se demanda pendant un moment si ses oreilles s'étaient réellement bien débouchées. Depuis quand Snape s'intéressait-il à sa santé?

"Euh… Oui," répondit-elle vaguement, espérant qu'il ne le répète pas au professeur McGonagall.

La petite étincelle qui emplit ses yeux noirs lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait donné la réponse qu'il attendait; néanmoins, le ton qu'il employa pour lui demander "Quand, exactement?" était toujours le même.

Anhura réfléchit. Etait-il prudent de se confier à lui? Il n'était pas infirmier, après tout, et il était clair qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

"Il y a un mois, il me semble," finit-elle par admettre. "Et peu de temps après la rentrée, en Septembre."

Ses yeux glacials et légèrement perplexes étaient toujours plantés dans ceux d'Anhura; il s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'elle continue de parler.

"C'est tout?" demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle rougit. Il avait prononcé sa phrase juste au moment où elle hésitait à lui faire part du jour où elle était dans sa cuisine, et qu'elle avait eu cette poussée de fièvre à la suite d'un éblouissement.

"Non, ça m'est aussi arrivé plus tôt," dit-elle malgré tout posément, "au mois de Mai, je crois. Mais ce n'était pas aussi intense."

Il hocha la tête et détourna finalement son regard, d'abord sur son avant-bras gauche, puis sur le sol, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ce dont Anhura lui en fut reconnaissante, car son mal de tête ne lui aurait pas permis de répondre à une question supplémentaire. Dès que Minerva McGonagall revint, un gobelet à la main, Snape sortit de la salle.

"J'ai demandé à Mrs Pomfresh d'ajouter quelque chose pour votre fièvre," indiqua-t-elle en donnant une potion de couleur violet foncé à Anhura.

"Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil."

Peu après qu'Anhura eut fini de boire son remède au goût infect, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, suivi de Snape, et se posta devant elle.

"Severus m'a prévenu de ton malaise," dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle croisa volontairement les yeux insondables de Snape, cachés derrière quelques cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, dans le but de lui dire silencieusement que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de déranger Dumbledore pour si peu. Elle était déjà gênée du fait que lui et McGonagall soient au courant, elle n'avait pas besoin que le collège entier le soit également.

"Tu vas mieux?" demanda Dumbledore, toujours avec douceur.

"Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci," répondit-elle, embarrassée.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, avec la prudence et la délicatesse d'une personne âgée, avant d'ajouter, "Il m'a également dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu en avais."

"Oui, c'est vrai," admit-elle en fuyant son regard.

"Je voudrais que tu me dises," reprit Dumbledore, le visage grave, "ce qui se passe dans ses moments-là."

Elle leva ses yeux vers ceux, vifs et brillants, de Dumbledore. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela? Se doutait-il de quelque chose à propos des images qu'elle voyait, ou souhaitait-il simplement savoir quel genre de maladie elle avait?

"Je vois tout flou," répondit lentement Anhura, calculant chaque mot qu'elle devait dire ou ne pas dire. "Tout… Tout s'efface autour de moi, et puis… je n'entends plus rien," continua-t-elle, essayant d'ignorer les lourds et rapides battements de son coeur.

"Et?" insista Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Anhura se mordit la lèvre. Si elle avouait tout, ils la prendraient tous pour une folle, et l'enverraient directement à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Mais le regard de Dumbledore était tellement grave et perçant qu'elle pouvait difficilement lui mentir. Elle regarda vaguement par terre et ne dit plus un mot, incapable de se décider.

Il prit les mains glacées d'Anhura dans les siennes, chaudes et marquées par le temps, continuant de l'examiner à travers ses lunettes.

"Ecoute-moi, Anhura," dit-il d'une voix très douce, " ce que je te demande est vraiment important. N'aie pas peur de me le dire. Que se passe-t-il pendant ces malaises? Tu ne vois plus et n'entends plus, et ensuite?"

Elle regarda successivement Snape, McGonagall, qui étaient tous deux restés debout et qui l'observaient attentivement, puis Dumbledore, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

"Ensuite, je n'arrive plus à penser," continua-t-elle faiblement. "Et d'un coup, je… je sens, je vois, et j'entends des choses."

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Anhura contempla les plis de sa robe, sachant pourtant parfaitement qu'ils ne lui seraient d'aucun secours, pendant que Dumbledore se redressait dans son fauteuil.

"Quel genre de choses?"

"Ca dépend," dit-elle à voix basse. "Parfois, c'est une lumière verte et chaude qui m'éblouit, et parfois je vois… Vous-Savez-Qui, qui parle à des Mangemorts."

"Et que leur dit-il?"

L'attention que lui portaient Snape et McGonagall était de plus en plus lourde pour elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à être le centre d'intérêt.

"Il leur dit qu'il va choisir l'un d'entre eux pour recevoir son âme… ou quelque chose comme ça. Il dit que, même si vous le tuiez, il ne mourrait pas vraiment, mais vivrait dans le corps de celui qu'il aura choisi."

Tout en parlant, Anhura se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'elle racontait. Une formule ou une potion capable d'un tel pouvoir était presque irréalisable.

"Enfin, ne prenez pas ça au sérieux," s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. "Je dois délirer, pendant ces malaises."

"Et qui choisit-il?" demanda Dumbledore calmement, ignorant sa remarque.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle en soupirant avec perplexité. "A un moment donné, il s'assoit dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir, et aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu quelqu'un lui demander de le choisir, mais je ne peux pas vous dire de qui il s'agit, mon rêve… ou ma vision s'est arrêtée d'un coup."

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Snape, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable.

"Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens," ajouta Anhura avec gêne et une inhabituelle impatience. "Quand je reviens à moi, je me sens très faible et j'ai de la fièvre. Je suppose que c'est la fièvre qui me fait voir des choses stupides."

Mais personne ne répliqua, et un autre long et détestable silence emplit de nouveau la salle.

"Et où se trouvent-ils?" finit par demander Dumbledore.

"Vous-Savez-Qui et les autres?" – Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête – "dans une sorte de grande cabane en pierres luxueuse," répondit-elle d'un air songeur. "Et il me semble que moi, je les vois à travers un trou."

Les traits de Dumbledore se figèrent dans une légère, étrange et sombre satisfaction.

"Très bien," fit-il doucement. "Très bien."

McGonagall et Snape étaient aussi perdus qu'Anhura, à en juger par le regard qu'ils lancèrent au vieux sorcier. Elle baissa un peu la tête, à la recherche d'autres détails de la scène qu'elle venait de s'imaginer, et tout à coup, une image lui revint clairement en mémoire.

"J'oubliais. Au tout début, avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne se mette à parler, je vois un rat passer à côté de moi…" Elle marqua une pause, se doutant que ce qu'elle allait annoncer paraîtrait encore plus absurde que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rapporter jusqu'à présent. "Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me dis que c'est Peter, qui vient de prévenir Sirius," acheva-t-elle timidement.

"Sirius?" répéta Dumbledore, légèrement étonné. "Sirius Black?"

"Oui," confirma Anhura d'un air perplexe, tout en se demandant ce que Sirius Black pouvait bien faire dans ses délires, car même si elle connaissait ce nom par coeur à cause de sa réputation à Poudlard, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui l'avait particulièrement marquée, dans sa jeunesse. "Oui, c'est bien à lui que je pense quand je vois passer le rat."

"Et de quoi vient-il de le prévenir?" interrogea Dumbledore d'un air intéressé.

Anhura, surprise qu'il n'ait pas réagi au fait qu'un rat s'appelle Peter et communique avec les humains, leva les yeux au plafond, à la recherche d'un élément qui lui permettrait de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas," conclut-elle d'un ton désolé.

"D'accord," fit-il d'une voix douce. "Merci beaucoup, Anhura."

Lentement, il se leva, croisa ses mains derrière son dos et posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur elle.

"S'il te plaît, promets-moi de venir me voir la prochaine fois que cela se produit."

Le ton pesant, insistant qu'il avait adopté lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui laissait pas réellement le choix.

"D'accord," dit-elle posément, bien qu'un brin déconcertée. "Je vous le promets."

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête appréciateur et esquissa un très faible sourire.

"Veux-tu prendre une journée de repos?"

"Non merci," répondit-elle en souriant. "Je me sens parfaitement bien, grâce au remède de Mrs Pomfresh." Elle était finalement plutôt réconfortée et soulagée, ainsi entourée de trois personnes qui venaient de l'écouter sans émettre la moindre remarque négative sur l'absurdité de ses propos.

"D'accord, comme tu voudras."

Sans plus d'explications, il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi des yeux par Anhura, Snape et McGonagall.

"Monsieur le direc…"

"Ne me posez pas de questions, Severus," coupa calmement, mais fermement, Dumbledore.

Il le regarda en silence puis sortit de la pièce, laissant Anhura avec ses collègues, dont les yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur elle, bouillonnants d'interrogations silencieuses et cherchant visiblement – et inutilement – des réponses. Elle aurait aimé être en mesure de leur en donner; elle était malheureusement dans le même état qu'eux, confuse et frustrée. Dumbledore lui cachait-il quelque chose? Pouvait-il comprendre le sens des hallucinations qu'elle avait eues, et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le lui expliquait-il pas? Elle se souvint subitement de ce que lui avait dit Hagrid au début de l'année. _Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu l'as rencontré cet été_. Avait-il souhaité qu'elle soit le nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal pour une raison qu'elle ignorait?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note : Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Anhura ? Vous le saurez peut-être dans deux semaines…


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fanfiction du site ici sous sa version texte.

Vous pouvez interagir avec Anhura : si vous souhaitez lui parler, lui poser des questions ou autre, mettez votre message dans les reviews. Je lui transmettrai votre message et vous enverrai sa réponse écrite sur parchemin (il faut donc laisser votre adresse e-mail dans la review).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-7-

Bonne année, professeur Snape!

Ces questions, Anhura se les posa plus d'une centaine de fois, tout au long du mois de Décembre. Elle consacrait son temps libre à la recherche d'informations susceptibles de l'éclairer dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais les seuls livres qui abordaient en détail le sujet des rêves, des hallucinations ou des visions chez les sorciers étaient ceux de Divination, et la simple idée d'avoir peut-être un point commun avec Mrs Trelawney lui donnait la chair de poule et lui faisait promettre de ne plus jamais s'arrêter devant les étagères qu'ils occupaient. Elle passait ses soirées à cogiter, assise dans son salon près d'un rassurant feu de cheminée; cependant, ces moments de réflexion ne lui apportaient jamais de réponse satisfaisante, et elle finissait toujours par s'abandonner à une contemplation vide, sans émotions, des innocents flocons de neige qui passaient avec douceur et lenteur devant la fenêtre, profitant autant que possible de leurs derniers instants de liberté avant de se poser définitivement sur l'épaisse couche blanche qui couvrait déjà Poudlard et ses environs depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ses malaises à Hagrid, ni à son père, qui était loin d'elle et qui se serait trop inquiété pour elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle préférait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël; elle lui répétait, dans ses lettres, qu'elle aurait beaucoup de travail pendant les vacances, qu'elle aurait à préparer ses cours du deuxième trimestre, et qu'il n'était pas prudent de transplaner sur une aussi longue distance dans une période agitée comme celle-ci, où la plupart des sorciers rendaient visite à leurs familles ou faisaient leurs achats aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre par ce moyen de transport, surtout avec les tempêtes de neige que subissait le pays en ce moment, ce qui était vrai. Les accidents les plus terribles de transplanage avaient toujours lieu à la fin de l'année, et il n'était pas rare de lire dans la Gazette que des sorciers s'étaient retrouvés avec des jambes qui n'étaient pas les leurs, ou bien qu'ils partageaient un buste pour deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes, à cause de la saturation de l'air par les nombreux déplacements de sorciers, le vent et la neige. Mais la réelle raison pour laquelle Anhura ne souhaitait pas passer les fêtes avec son père, était qu'elle craignait perdre conscience devant lui et gâcher son Noël et les six mois de l'année suivante, pendant lesquels il ne la verrait plus et se demanderait sans cesse si elle était en bonne santé. Cela lui brisait le coeur de savoir qu'il passerait les fêtes seul, et s'en sentait terriblement coupable, d'autant plus qu'il lui manquait beaucoup; mais tant qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi étaient dus ses moments d'absence, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

L'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard une semaine avant Noël la consola un peu. Elle avait aidé les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall à décorer la Grande Salle, plaçant les guirlandes et les figurines scintillantes sur les immenses sapins qu'avait installés Hagrid à l'intérieur, et cherchant tous ensemble des sortilèges utiles pour habiller les murs, les tables et les chaises, pendant que des elfes de maisons s'occupaient du reste du château et déposaient de superbes statues de glace dans le hall d'entrée, représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Elga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle. Elle s'était également rendue à Pré-au-Lard pour s'adonner à son activité favorite, en-dehors de la lecture : acheter des cadeaux. Elle adorait passer des heures à essayer de trouver le meilleur moyen de toucher la personne concernée, de lui faire plaisir, de deviner quelles étaient ses envies, ses besoins. Pour elle, rien n'était plus apaisant que de porter toute son attention sur une personne spécialement et de se demander comment elle pourrait la rendre heureuse.

Ainsi, elle avait acheté à son père deux robes de sorciers bien chaudes, car elle savait que les siennes étaient anciennes et usées et qu'il n'avait pas pu investir beaucoup d'argent dans les vêtements depuis de nombreuses années. L'achat du cadeau de Hagrid avait été toutefois beaucoup moins simple. Trois semaines auparavant, celui-ci lui avait avoué être triste de laisser Pinky dehors dans son enclos par un froid si vif, qui risquait de lui abîmer "sa peau délicate". Un soir où Hagrid était parti faire la tournée de la Forêt Interdite, elle était donc allée prendre les mesures de Pinky, munie d'un mètre ensorcelé pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en approcher et à risquer de perdre un bras, et qu'il aille lui-même faire les mesures nécessaires; elle était ensuite allée dans une boutique de vêtements sorciers et moldus sur mesure pour y commander un pull-over rouge – elle était sûre que Hagrid apprécierait le fait que le pull de Pinky soit assorti à ses yeux. Ce fut lorsqu'elle demanda à ce qu'il y ait quatre petites manches de trente centimètres sur la partie ventrale du pull-over qu'elle rencontra les plus grosses difficultés. Les boutiquiers essayaient de la convaincre que ses mesures étaient fausses, et que deux manches un peu plus grandes au niveau des épaules étaient largement suffisantes. Mais Anhura leur répéta une bonne vingtaine de fois, très calmement, qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et depuis, même s'ils avaient finalement accepté de le lui tricoter, ils s'étaient mis à leur parler très lentement et avec des gestes, la considérant apparemment comme quelqu'un d'assez perturbé.

Ce fut de bonne heure, et en sursaut, que se réveilla Anhura le matin de Noël : un ululement venait de retentir quelque part dans sa chambre, ou dans un rêve, elle ne savait pas exactement. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, enfouie sous ses lourdes couvertures, émergeant avec difficulté de son sommeil interrompu; puis, très lentement, elle posa ses mains sur son visage, et se frotta sans énergie les joues et les yeux. Le soleil au-dehors commençait à peine à éclaircir le ciel de ses premiers rayons, et on entendait le vent violent et glacial s'abattre contre les vitres de la fenêtre.

Un nouvel ululement brisa le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Anhura se redressa légèrement, et posa ses yeux embués sur les formes imprécises et inhabituelles qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit. Là, était posée une cage, dans laquelle un hibou noir aux grands yeux dorés la regardait, d'un air curieux et impatient. Un petit paquet avec un ruban était également déposé sur le sol. A présent aussi réveillée que si elle venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, elle sortit de son lit, détacha hâtivement la carte qui était accrochée à la cage, et lut :

_'Joyeux Noël, ma fille!_

_J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais avoir ton propre hibou plutôt que d'emprunter sans arrêt ceux de l'école. L'animalier m'a dit que celui-ci était le plus intuitif de tous ceux qu'il possédait. Et puis, il pourra te tenir compagnie._

_Je t'embrasse bien fort,_

_Ton papa.'_

Elle relut une fois la carte, un grand sourire illuminant son visage; puis elle s'empara de la cage, la posa sur son lit et s'assit à côté. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut ouverte, le hibou s'envola pour aller se percher sur la chaise de son bureau, secouant ses épaisses plumes et fixant intensément Anhura de ses magnifiques yeux couleur or. Elle souriait encore et observait celui-ci avec tendresse; c'était vraiment un très beau cadeau; seulement, son père avait dû dépenser son peu d'économies pour le lui offrir, et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Avant de se laisser envahir par une vague de culpabilité, elle détourna son regard de l'oiseau et se baissa pour prendre le paquet resté au sol. Un autre mot y était accroché, cette fois marqué d'une écriture irrégulière et maladroite, qu'Anhura connaissait bien.

_'J'espère que tu les aimes toujours… Joyeux Noël!_

_Hagrid.'_

Intriguée, elle ôta le ruban, déchira le papier et ouvrit la boîte. A la vue de ce qu'elle contenait, elle eut un petit rire : c'était son péché mignon, les bonbons au caramel dont elle avait toujours raffolé. Elle sentit une vive émotion l'envahir, un mélange de bonheur et de bien-être : son père et Hagrid avaient pensé à elle. Frissonnant de froid dans sa chemise de nuit, elle posa le paquet, saisit sa baguette magique qui était posée sur sa table de nuit, et d'un petit mouvement alluma un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre.

Le hibou déploya ses ailes et traversa la courte distance qui le séparait d'Anhura, lui laissant tout juste le temps de lever son bras à l'horizontale, par réflexe, pour qu'il puisse s'y poser. Les griffes de l'oiseau lui piquaient la peau, à travers la manche de sa chemise, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et le caressa doucement entre ses aigrettes de plumes.

"Coucou, toi," dit-elle en souriant. "Alors, je suppose que je vais devoir te trouver un nom?"

Pour toute réponse, il cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre, sensible au bruit que causait le vent contre les vitres. Anhura continuait de le caresser, réfléchissant, avec toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait posséder après une nuit inachevée, au nom qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

"Que penses-tu de… Newt, comme l'auteur, Newt Scamander?"

Il retourna brusquement sa tête vers Anhura, puis eut l'air de s'intéresser à la boîte de caramels posée à côté d'elle. N'ayant toujours pas décidé si elle avait fait le bon choix, elle fit un deuxième essai.

"Newt?"

L'oiseau la regarda fixement avant de pousser un ululement mécontent, au grand amusement d'Anhura.

"D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas… Pourquoi pas… Devlin, comme Devlin Whitehorn, l'inventeur? Devlin?"

Il lui lança un regard sévère, qui ressemblait un peu à celui de McGonagall pendant ses cours, et eut un bruit agacé qui la fit beaucoup rire.

"Cornélius? Gilderoy? Salazar? Lucius?"

Le hibou s'envola pour se poser à nouveau sur le dossier de la chaise, et lui tourna le dos.

"Je plaisantais, vieux grincheux!" lança-t-elle, toujours en souriant. "Si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée à l'aube, j'aurais eu moins de mal à réfléchir!"

L'animal ne bougeant pas, elle se leva, le rejoignit et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

"Allez," dit-elle avec douceur, "on va essayer de te trouver un joli nom, rien que pour toi, d'accord? Voyons…" Elle l'examina attentivement pendant un long moment. "Tes plumes sont noires comme la nuit," constata-t-elle à voix basse pour s'aider à penser, "et tes yeux ressemblent à deux gros soleils." Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Deux en un. Quand le jour et la nuit fusionnent-ils?"

Elle regarda en silence, à travers la fenêtre, le faible soleil matinal et hivernal apparaître derrière l'une des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur son hibou, le visage lumineux.

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle. "Une éclipse. Tu aimerais t'appeler _Eclipse_?"

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot pour le faire réagir. Il cligna des yeux, émit un son joyeux et mordilla avec ferveur le premier doigt d'Anhura qui se présentait à lui.

"Ca doit vouloir dire oui," dit-elle en secouant sa main pour évacuer la douleur. "Eh bien, je te souhaite la bienvenue, Eclipse." Elle esquissa un faible sourire. "Bienvenue dans ma chambre et dans ma vie."

Six jours plus tard, vers vingt heures, elle était assise à une table en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, à gauche de Hagrid, à droite de Harry en face de Mrs Chourave, en train d'entamer les plats qui avaient été préparés pour le réveillon du nouvel an, également en compagnie des professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, et de Ron. Tous les autres enseignants et élèves étaient rentrés chez eux depuis le début des vacances, ce qui permettait à Anhura de déguster paisiblement les mets, en l'absence de Bibine et Gobe-Planche, qui adoraient la regarder de travers, ou de Malefoy, qui, même si, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, ne s'était pas empiré depuis qu'elle avait giflé son père – elle supposa que Lucius avait été trop humilié ce jour-là pour le rapporter à son fils –, aurait sans doute fait en sorte de gâcher discrètement sa soirée sous le nez de Dumbledore, ou bien celle de Ronald et Harry. Au lieu de cela, elle discutait tranquillement avec Hagrid, qui lui disait à quel point Pinky était heureux avec son nouveau pull, pendant qu'elle imaginait le cochon bavant et poussant des grognements féroces dont lui seul avait le secret pour exprimer sa joie.

Après un long et copieux repas animé par les histoires drôles du professeur Flitwick ou de grandes conversations sur divers sujets, il restait environ une heure et demie avant que l'horloge ne sonne les coups de minuit. Harry et Ron, qui avaient poussé leurs couverts en bout de table, jouaient aux cartes, tandis que les professeurs continuaient de bavarder paisiblement en grignotant des friandises. Anhura, elle, écoutait patiemment une Mrs Chourave écarlate qui lui racontait sa jeunesse avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de gaîté, les nombreux verres de vin qu'elle avait bus n'étant sûrement pas étrangers à sa bonne humeur. Soudain, Snape se leva.

"Excusez-moi, mais je crois que je vais me cou…"

"Il en est hors de question, Severus," coupa Dumbledore, dont la barbe, qu'il avait ornée de milliers de paillettes pour l'occasion, scintillait à la lueur des bougies flottantes. "Chaque année vous trouvez un moyen pour vous éclipser avant minuit. Je vous interdis de partir d'ici." Il avait parlé sur un ton ferme, mais son visage exprimait beaucoup d'amusement.

"Et si, malgré tout, je refusais cette charmante proposition?" demanda Snape sarcastiquement, manifestement très frustré que son plan ne se déroule pas comme il le souhaitait.

Tout le monde autour de la table regardait à présent Dumbledore, attendant avec excitation la réponse de celui-ci, qui avait repris un air sérieux.

"Eh bien, si vous refusez," répondit-il lentement, "nous accrocherons du gui à l'entrée de votre chambre, et nous y attendrons tous que vous en sortiez pour pouvoir vous souhaiter gaiement et affectueusement la bonne année. Nous patienterons des heures et même des jours s'il le faut. N'est-ce pas?" dit-il en s'adressant aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Tous les enseignants acquiescèrent en hochant vivement la tête. Il scruta Snape à travers les verres de ses lunettes, les yeux pétillant d'ingéniosité, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier, qui était resté debout, regardant fixement le directeur, eut l'air analyser profondément la situation. Une personne ordinaire aurait trouvé plutôt sympathique et agréable que tout le monde ait envie de lui souhaiter chaleureusement la bonne année; mais Snape, lui, semblait considérer que c'était la pire des atrocités.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux," lança-t-il enfin sur un ton quasi-affirmatif.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire avant de répliquer, "On parie?" avec l'air enjoué d'un enfant. Snape, les yeux toujours rivés sur le directeur, sembla calculer la probabilité que celui-ci soit assez fou pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. La conclusion ne tarda pas à venir.

"Bien!" siffla-t-il en regagnant sa place, furieux de devoir céder au chantage du vieux sorcier.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et même Anhura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage extrêmement contrarié de son pauvre collègue. Harry se mit la main devant la bouche, et Ron, maintenant aussi rouge que Mrs Chourave, cachait son visage derrière l'éventail de cartes qu'il tenait, pris d'un fou rire.

"Un chocolat?" demanda tranquillement Dumbledore en tendant une petite boîte à Severus.

"Non merci," répondit Snape entre ses dents, les yeux encore remplis de rage.

Les nouveaux éclats de rire n'arrangeant rien à sa mauvaise humeur, le professeur McGonagall estima préférable de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet. La fin de soirée se déroula ainsi un peu plus calmement; Anhura, peu habituée à veiller, avait hâte que minuit sonne pour pouvoir enfin se reposer. Ses souhaits ne mirent pas longtemps à se réaliser, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'immense pendule située au fond de la Grande Salle. Tous, sauf Snape et Anhura – elle avait horreur de cela – firent en choeur le compte à rebours.

"CINQ! QUATRE! TROIS! DEUX! UN… BONNE ANNEE!"

Les professeurs et les élèves se levèrent pour se faire la bise. Hagrid fut le premier à embrasser Anhura, sa grosse barbe hirsute lui picotant horriblement les joues.

"Bonne année ma petite!" dit-il en la serrant, ou plutôt en la broyant, dans ses bras.

"Bonne année Hagrid," répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, en priant le Ciel que tous ses os soient encore intacts malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait. "Qu'elle t'apporte tout le bonheur que tu mérites."

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mrs McGonagall, du professeur Flitwick, du professeur Chourave, de Harry, de Ronald, puis de Dumbledore.

"Bonne année, Anhura," dit-il doucement. "Pleine d'amour et de bonheur."

"Bonne année, professeur," répondit-elle en souriant.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle te sera très enrichissante," ajouta Dumbledore les yeux brillants.

"Vraiment?" Anhura le regarda un peu intriguée.

"Oui. Vraiment."

Son visage était d'abord devenu grave, puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant d'aller souhaiter la bonne année au professeur Flitwick.

Anhura resta quelques instants sans bouger, essayant de comprendre ce que tout ceci signifiait. Décidément, Dumbledore savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle se secoua mentalement, se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas commencer l'année par des pensées négatives; elle chercha plutôt des yeux qui elle n'avait pas encore embrassé. Son regard croisa celui de Snape, qui se tenait à l'écart, et qui en cet instant avait la tête de quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier si l'on tenait à rester en vie. Anhura étouffa un petit rire. Entre deux embrassades, elle avait pu apercevoir tout à l'heure que les enseignants s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie lorsque leur tour était venu de lui souhaiter la bonne année. S'échangeant des regards complices, ils avaient profité de la situation pour se venger de tout ce qu'il leur faisait subir au quotidien et lui faire plus de bises qu'il n'en fallait, Snape haïssant visiblement toute marque d'affection qui lui était destinée. Elle avait pu voir entre autres le professeur McGonagall qui l'avait embrassé au moins six ou sept fois avant que celui-ci ne s'énerve, et le professeur Chourave qui lui avait donné un gros et bruyant bisou de grand-mère sur sa joue droite, qu'il essuya ensuite frénétiquement avec le revers de sa manche.

Anhura s'avança vers Severus, dont le visage exprimait colère et appréhension. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si oui ou non elle allait elle aussi l'embêter un peu.

"Bonne année, Severus," dit-elle gentiment sans bouger.

"Bonne année, Snowerskin," répondit-il sur un ton qui aurait été plus adéquat à une phrase comme _"Un pas de plus et c'est fini pour vous."_ Il s'attendait apparemment à ce que sa torture ne soit pas encore terminée. Elle en conclut qu'il avait assez souffert pour aujourd'hui, et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'achever; il n'y avait de toute façon pas assez de familiarité entre eux pour oser l'ennuyer comme l'avaient fait les autres enseignants. Elle se contenta donc de lui sourire; puis, en voyant ses traits se détendre un peu, extrêmement amusée à l'idée de lui avoir fait peur par un simple "Bonne année", son sourire se transforma en un rire chaleureux qu'elle laissa échapper malgré elle.

"Estimez-vous chanceux que Victor ne soit pas là," ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant la bise dégoûtante qu'avait reçu McGonagall en début d'année.

La regardant froidement dans les yeux, il paraissait se demander comment il devait réagir. Etonnamment, son regard commença à s'illuminer de reflets rieurs, signifiant qu'il devait trouver cela plutôt drôle; mais il s'efforça aussitôt de reprendre une attitude sévère et dure. _Quelle étrange personne_, songea Anhura. _C'est à se demander s'il s'est, une seule fois dans sa vie, donné l'autorisation d'être heureux… ou même s'il en avait seulement eu l'occasion._

A quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient Harry et Ronald, qui observaient leur maître des Potions avec inquiétude. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et avancèrent lentement vers lui.

"Bonne année, professeur Snape," lança courageusement Harry qui s'était efforcé de parler avec sympathie – sans pour autant être allé jusqu'à lui sourire.

"Bonne année, professeur," marmonna Ron en regardant ses chaussures.

Anhura était prête à parier que la seule raison qui les poussait à lui souhaiter la bonne année était de ne pas lui donner une bonne excuse pour retirer des points à Gryffondor. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à son collègue, se demandant s'il allait être aussi diplomate que ses élèves. Le regard de haine qu'il lança à Harry la refroidit littéralement, et elle était franchement étonnée que ce dernier n'ait pas dévié les yeux un seul instant de son professeur.

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle le sera une fois que j'aurai quitté cet endroit," rétorqua Snape qui semblait profondément dégoûté par tant de politesse.

Il partit et disparut au-delà des portes de la Grande Salle, sans ajouter un mot. Harry, Ron et Anhura fixaient en silence la sortie de la salle, les deux premiers avec colère, la dernière avec frustration.

"Je crois que cela voulait dire bonne nuit," dit Dumbledore d'un air badin en se glissant entre Harry et Anhura.

"Vous me ferez signe quand ils sortiront un dictionnaire Anglais/Snape, parce que je crois que j'ai encore des difficultés avec la traduction," répliqua Ron d'un ton sinistre.

Tout le monde rit.

"On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher," déclara Harry. "Merci pour cette belle soirée, professeur."

"Mais de rien, Harry, de rien," répondit paisiblement Dumbledore, les yeux brillant de sagesse et de sérénité.

"Je vais en faire autant," dit Anhura qui était à présent exténuée. "Harry a raison, c'était une très belle soirée, professeur, merci beaucoup."

"Je suis heureux que tu te sentes bien parmi nous, Anhura," répondit-il d'une voix douce. "Bonne nuit à tous les trois, faites de beaux rêves."

"Bonne nuit professeur!" s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde – excepté à Mrs Chourave qui s'était profondément endormie sur une chaise, en ronflant allègrement –, les trois sorciers grimpèrent les grands escaliers de marbre. Tandis qu'ils montaient les étages, Anhura sentait chez ses élèves, qui osaient à peine parler, un mélange de gêne et de nervosité. Ils n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie de Hagrid ou de Dumbledore, ce qui était parfaitement normal : elle n'avait pas leur chaleur ni leur sympathie. _S'ils savaient que j'ai aussi peur d'eux qu'eux de moi_, pensa-t-elle au moment où elle se réfugia sous ses confortables couvertures; ce après quoi elle s'abandonna à son premier sommeil de l'année, lourd et profond.

Le samedi 13 Janvier, elle était dans son bureau, en train d'essayer de trouver de nouveaux sujets de dissertation pour les Poufsouffle de sixième année, un plume à la main et un parchemin vide devant elle, en manque d'inspiration. Elle leva les yeux de sa contrariante page vierge lorsqu'elle crut entendre quelques timides coups frappés à la porte.

"Entrez!" dit-elle, sans vraiment savoir si elle parlait à quelqu'un de réel ou au fantôme de son imagination.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, pour laisser apparaître le visage couvert de taches de rousseur, à l'expression inquiète, de Ronald Weasley.

"Bonjour, professeur," dit-il timidement. "Je ne vous dérange pas?"

Surprise, elle retira ses lunettes avant de répondre :

"Non… Non, pas du tout. Viens, assieds-toi."

Ron bredouilla un "merci" et s'assit en face d'Anhura, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

"Je voulais juste vous dire que… que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être absent pour le devoir de jeudi. J'étais vraiment malade, vous savez. J'ai mangé trop de choses depuis Noël…"

Pendant qu'elle l'écoutait parler, elle eut l'étrange impression qu'elle le terrorisait, ou qu'il craignait qu'elle lui fasse du mal parce qu'il avait manqué un cours.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, Ronald," assura-t-elle sobrement. "Je sais bien que tu étais malade."

Ron haussa les sourcils, l'air incrédule.

"Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle avec étonnement. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pensé une chose pareille?"

"Eh bien…" hésita-t-il. "Fred et George m'avaient dit que vous les aviez surpris en train de préparer un plan pour sécher les cours et que vous étiez en colère, alors je croyais que vous pensiez la même chose pour moi."

"Non, pas du tout." Même si elle avait envie de sourire pour le rassurer, elle n'y parvint pas. "C'est vrai que l'attitude de tes frères m'avait contrariée, ce jour-là," accorda-t-elle tout en pensant qu'elle n'avait tout de même pas été particulièrement menaçante. "Mais je me doute que tu ne ferais pas la même erreur, spécialement pour un jour de devoir."

Avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle ajouta :

"En parlant de devoir," – le visage de Ron pâlit subitement – "j'ai été très déçue par tes résultats du trimestre dernier. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?"

Elle était consciente qu'elle venait d'adopter un ton plutôt dur, et s'en blâma : elle était toujours aussi tendue face à un élève.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il l'air gêné en baissant les yeux. "Je… Je n'ai pas assez travaillé, je suppose."

Hésitant à sortir la phrase qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, elle le regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui demander, "Aurais-tu des problèmes?" en réussissant, pour une fois, à adoucir sa voix.

Il eut l'air choqué, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son inhabituelle empathie ou de la phrase elle-même.

"Oh… Non, je vous jure professeur," dit-il en rougissant à nouveau. "Je vais très bien. Bon," – il se leva – "je vais vous laisser."

"Très bien," dit-elle, sans pour autant être convaincue de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. "Alors, à jeudi."

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de son bureau sans plus tarder, laissant Anhura perplexe, dans son fauteuil. Apparemment, ses élèves la craignaient vraiment; Ron n'était pas le seul à se sentir nerveux quand elle lui parlait. Mais quelque part, elle en était plutôt fière. Cela lui faisait drôle de se savoir crainte et respectée par la plupart des enfants et des adolescents de Poudlard, alors qu'une vingtaine d'année en arrière c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Peut-être cherchait-elle inconsciemment, dans sa manière d'enseigner et de se comporter avec ses élèves, un moyen de prendre une revanche sur son passé. Et c'était drôlement bien réussi. Oh, bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas montrés timides avec elle, le jour de leur querelle avec Malefoy et Snape, quelque temps après la rentrée. _Mais là ce n'était pas pareil_, pensa Anhura en riant intérieurement._ Ils avaient besoin de se défouler._

Elle soupira, et consulta sa montre de poche, qui indiqua dix heures moins dix : le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard allait bientôt commencer.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle regardait les deux équipes s'affronter sous un ciel couvert de nuages orageux. Les Serpentard menaient quatre-vingts à trente, sûrement pas grâce à leur talent, mais plutôt à leur malhonnêteté et leur capacité de tricher sans le moindre remords. Elle s'amusait à observer alternativement le visage calme et méchamment satisfait de Snape, qui était assis sur le rang inférieur au sien, légèrement décalé sur la droite, et celui, furieux et contrarié, du professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait plus loin, dans la tribune voisine. Victor Jumble, à côté d'Anhura, ne cessait de crier "Allez Gryffondor! Allez Serpentard!" un drapeau pour chacune des équipes dans les mains, et de hurler de joie à chaque nouveau point marqué, quel que soit le gagnant, pendant que les commentaires de l'élève Lee Jordan résonnaient dans tout le stade.

"Angelina Johnson passe le Souafle à Alicia, qui se dirige tout droit vers les goals des Serpentard… Elle évite le Cognard de justesse… Elle s'approche… Elle va marquer! Elle va marquer! ELLE VA… Oh non! Pas de chance, Alicia! Warrington s'est emparé du Souafle… George Weasley frappe le Cognard en direction de Warrington… Warrington passe le Souafle à Montague, le capitaine des Serpentard, qui le rate! Bande de nuls! Haha!" – la voix énervée de McGonagall, installée près de lui, retentit dans les tribunes – "Oui, pardon professeur… Katie Bell a récupéré le Souafle, pendant que Harry Potter fonce tout droit en direction du sol, suivi de près par Malefoy! Vas-y Harry, chope le Vif d'or!"

Mais Harry ne cherchait pas à attraper le Vif d'or, qui n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas apparu depuis le début du match : il s'était posé au sol, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice, visiblement douloureuse. Mrs Bibine siffla un temps mort; Anhura se sentit subitement mal, envahie par de nouveaux et forts fourmillements dans sa tête. Regardant furtivement autour d'elle, elle se demanda, paniquée, s'il était préférable de rester assise ou d'essayer d'atteindre la sortie avant que son état ne s'empire, et que tout le monde ne remarque son malaise. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix : en une seconde, sa vue avait pâli, et elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Snape se tenant son avant-bras gauche avant de devenir complètement aveugle. Toujours assise, elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et logea sa tête au creux de ses mains, dans l'espoir d'avoir un meilleur équilibre et de ne pas tomber, pendant que le brouhaha du stade devenait de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à disparaître en totalité. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour garder l'esprit clair, en vain : très vite, toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent et laissèrent place à des sons et des images.

_Un rat passe à côté de moi. Sans doute Peter, qui vient d'avertir Sirius. Voldemort est à présent debout, au centre de la pièce. Trois Mangemorts masqués, vêtus de noir, sont alignés devant lui. Impossible de savoir qui ils sont. Le Lord est encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. Sa peau est grisâtre, ses yeux rouge vif habités de démence et de folie, et il leur parle d'une voix encore plus aiguë et glaciale qu'à l'ordinaire._

_"Il est temps pour moi d'élire l'un d'entre vous pour recevoir mon âme, si par malheur il arrivait que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore parvienne à me vaincre. Ainsi, quel que soit le sort qu'il utilisera sur moi, je ne mourrai pas, mais je vivrai sous une forme immatérielle dans le corps de celui que j'aurai désigné pour être mon protecteur. Je vous ai déjà expliqué comment faire pour me redonner naissance si cela se produit. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à décider lequel d'entre vous est le plus digne d'avoir ce privilège."_

_Il a fini de parler. Il va s'asseoir dans le gros fauteuil de cuir noir. Il a l'air de réfléchir._

_"Choisissez-moi."_

_Je me décale un peu sur la gauche pour voir qui vient de parler. C'est Sirius, qui est assis par terre, dans un coin au fond de la cabane. Il a l'air encore plus fatigué que les autres jours. Voldemort se retourne, se lève et marche lentement vers lui, le regard plein de mépris._

_"Toi? Et pourquoi te choisirais-je?"_

_"J'ai changé d'avis. En vous écoutant parler depuis plusieurs jours, je me suis dit que mon avenir était de votre côté, et non pas de celui de Dumbledore. J'aimerais devenir un Mangemort."_

_"Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?"_

_"J'accepte de vous révéler où se cachent les Potter."_

_Voldemort sourit horriblement. Il parle maintenant très doucement, d'une manière diabolique._

_"Alors vas-y, dis-le moi."_

_"Ils sont à Godric Hollow."_

_Il fait les cent pas, toujours avec son dégoûtant sourire, et réfléchit._

_"Toi!" Il désigne l'un des Mangemorts. "Va immédiatement vérifier si ce qu'il dit est vrai." Il se retourne vers Sirius. "Si tu m'as menti, tu peux t'attendre au pire."_

_"Je vous dis la vérité."_

_"Eh bien, si c'est vrai, je te choisirai pour être mon protecteur, en remerciement de cet immense service. Et lorsque nous aurons tué ces Potter, je te ferai Mangemort."_

Le bruit des tribunes se répercutait de tous les côtés. Anhura avait toujours les mains plaquées sur son visage. S'apercevant qu'elle était revenue à elle, elle se redressa et vit, à côté d'elle, une grande forme noire, immobile. Snape. Il la regardait avec une déplaisante impatience dans ses yeux, et paraissait nerveux. Anhura fut soulagée de constater qu'aucun autre professeur ne lui prêtait attention; ils étaient tous plongés dans de vives discussions, pendant que les équipes de Quidditch attendaient la décision de Mrs Bibine concernant la reprise du jeu. Elle sentit qu'elle avait de la fièvre, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas mal à la tête.

"Venez," dit Snape d'une voix tendue.

L'esprit vidé, elle se leva sur ses jambes encore très faibles pour se diriger avec difficulté vers les escaliers de bois qu'il était déjà en train de descendre.

"Dépêchez-vous!" lança-t-il entre ses dents, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le suivait pas, ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas afin d'économiser son énergie.

Quand ils furent sortis des tribunes, ils firent silencieusement quelques pas en direction du château, sous les froides gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber; puis Severus s'arrêta, vérifia d'un coup d'oeil que personne d'autre n'était parti du stade et posa son regard sur elle.

"Qu'avez-vous vu?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Comme Dumbledore, il avait l'air de prendre ses hallucinations au sérieux, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient peut-être plus importantes que ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'à présent; cette idée lui faisait peur. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape, saisie par le froid, et baissa les yeux.

"Alors?" aboya Snape.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne l'atteignit pas vraiment, trop préoccupée pour y prêter attention.

"Severus," dit-elle faiblement, "pourquoi est-ce que je vois toutes ces choses? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

Elle attendit sa réponse avec l'espoir qu'elle soit plutôt réconfortante ou rassurante; cependant, la réplique de Snape fut plutôt sèche, froide et frustrante.

"Je ne sais pas. Et je ne risque pas de le deviner si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous avez vu."

Poussant un soupir de résignation, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux en finir pour pouvoir retourner au château et au sec.

"J'ai vu la même chose que la dernière fois… Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Mais cette fois, j'ai vu qui lui avait demandé de le choisir pour recevoir son âme. C'était Sirius Black."

Il parut violemment choqué à l'annonce de ces mots; les traits de son visage formèrent une expression de rage, ou de haine.

"Il… Il dit qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il veut devenir un Mangemort," continua-t-elle, sans vraiment être sûre d'avoir choisi le bon moment. "Et pour le lui prouver, il lui révèle la cachette des Potter, et alors, Vous-Savez-Qui envoie un Mangemort vérifier et lui dit que si c'est vrai, il le fera son protecteur pour le remercier, et qu'une fois qu'il aura tué les Potter, il fera de lui un Mangemort."

Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Snape n'ait eu l'air d'avoir digéré toutes les informations. Il semblait faire de son mieux pour maîtriser une gigantesque vague de violentes et amères émotions que lui avaient suscité les révélations d'Anhura, et qui ne demandait qu'à le noyer pour qu'il la laisse s'exprimer. Anhura, qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle auparavant, se dit que continuer à lui parler serait un acte suicidaire; elle choisit donc de ne plus bouger jusqu'a ce qu'il se sente mieux, dans une prudente tentative de lui faire oublier sa présence au cas où les dangereuses pulsions qui bouillaient en lui prendraient le dessus. Il finit par pousser un nerveux et profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix étonnamment basse et calme, quoique sur un ton toujours aussi déplaisant.

"Suivez-moi."

A moitié soulagée, elle l'accompagna en silence jusqu'au château, où ils grimpèrent les longs et fatigants étages. Arrivés devant l'énorme gargouille de pierre, Severus prononça le mot "Chupa Chups", et ils purent ainsi accéder au bureau de Dumbledore.

"Entrez!" fit la voix de celui-ci, après avoir entendu les coups secs de Snape sur la porte.

Son visage paisible et serein s'assombrit d'inquiétude quand il les vit; il tourna immédiatement son regard vers Snape.

"Encore?" dit-il d'un ton grave et préoccupé.

Severus hocha la tête. Anhura les regarda tous les deux alternativement, perdue, anxieuse, sans savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce "encore" qui leur paraissait significatif. Etait-il supposé vouloir dire qu'elle était réellement malade et que son état de santé s'empirait?

"Et vous?" demanda Dumbledore, toujours à Snape.

"Aussi."

"Et Harry?"

"Il a dû arrêter le match," répondit-il d'un ton amer avec une légère grimace, visiblement contrarié que Dumbledore le mentionne.

Le vieux sorcier hocha lentement la tête, et posa ses yeux brillants sur Anhura.

"As-tu vu quelque chose de nouveau, aujourd'hui?"

"Oui," dit-elle, et une nouvelle vague d'angoisse accéléra les battements de son coeur.

Elle était fatiguée et avait envie de se reposer, mais elle sentait que les images qui avaient défilé dans sa tête étaient bien plus que de simples délires. Elle raconta à nouveau comment Black avait décidé de soutenir Voldemort et de lui révéler la cachette des Potter, et comment Voldemort souhaitait le récompenser en le choisissant pour être son protecteur et en le faisant Mangemort. Quand elle eut fini, Dumbledore avait un air méditatif, et le visage sombre.

"Voilà pourquoi les Détraqueurs ne lui font aucun effet," dit-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux professeurs.

"Pardon?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

"Après quatorze ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, Sirius Black a toujours l'esprit vif et clair, en dépit des Détraqueurs qui entourent sa cellule," expliqua-t-il en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers elle. "Ils étaient au service de Voldemort quand il avait encore toute sa puissance, et bien entendu, ils n'ont jamais eu d'effet sur lui, ou du moins, pas le même effet qu'ils peuvent avoir sur la plupart des sorciers. Etre affecté par des Détraqueurs suppose être capable d'avoir des sentiments, et je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant que Voldemort n'en avait pas beaucoup. Si Sirius Black est possédé par son âme, il est normal qu'il soit insensible à tous les Détraqueurs qui gardent sa cellule. Je suis même convaincu que leur présence ne fait que renforcer sa puissance."

"S… Sa puissance?" répéta doucement Anhura, qui se sentait de plus en plus fiévreuse et qui faisait tout son possible pour calmer ses palpitations.

"Oui," dit calmement Dumbledore. "Celle de Voldemort. Le fait d'être entouré de créatures malsaines qui détruisent la vie des gens ne peut que l'aider à revenir."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son collègue, qui n'avait plus rien dit et qui était à présent encore plus livide que lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ses visions.

"Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour?" dit-elle dans un murmure, complètement incrédule.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa crainte se confirmer, mais l'air sombre de Dumbledore était déjà une réponse.

"Il n'est jamais parti," corrigea-t-il d'une voix basse et calme. "Il était toujours présent, dans le corps de Sirius Black d'après ce que l'on sait maintenant grâce à toi, et son pouvoir semble s'être accru considérablement depuis quelques mois. Je vais devoir avertir le Ministère que des mesures urgentes doivent être prises, notamment retirer ces Détraqueurs le plus vite possible."

Anhura resta immobile, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, le visage inexpressif. Dumbledore s'était donc basé sur ce qu'elle avait vu la fois précédente et ce jour-même pour tirer de telles conclusions. Comment pouvait-il être sûr que ces images étaient la stricte vérité? Après tout, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que Voldemort ne possède pas réellement le corps de Sirius Black, et que ce dernier résiste aux Détraqueurs pour une autre raison.

"Alors," dit-elle très calmement, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, "vous croyez que tout ce que je vois quand j'ai ces malaises s'est passé dans la réalité?"

Dumbledore la regarda fixement durant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

"Oui. J'en suis certain."

Se demandant si Snape aussi en était sûr, elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais l'expression légèrement perplexe et dubitative qui habitait ses yeux lui indiqua qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Dumbledore était si confiant dans ses visions.

"Mais… Pourquoi?"

Dumbledore baissa les yeux pendant un long moment, paraissant chercher la solution à un sérieux dilemme; puis il la regarda à nouveau, le visage grave, avant de soupirer.

"Anhura," dit-il d'une voix douce, "viens t'asseoir, je dois te parler."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note : la suite dans deux semaines…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes** : Merci Perfect Day pour ta fidélité !

Voici un chapitre plein de révélations…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_-8-_**

**_Quand Voldemort prend ses marques…_**

Une désagréable sensation lui contracta l'estomac : cette phrase ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

"Severus, s'il vous plaît," ajouta Dumbledore, "j'aimerais lui parler seul à seul."

Snape ne bougea pas, semblant estimer que lui aussi était en droit d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

"S'il vous plaît, Severus," répéta Dumbledore avec une nuance d'impatience dans la voix. "C'est très important."

Le visage de Snape se fronça de frustration. Il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau en fermant bruyamment la porte, ce que les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard n'apprécièrent guère : des grognements de protestations ou des murmures indignés s'élevèrent des cadres accrochés sur les murs.

"Viens t'asseoir, Anhura," insista doucement Dumbledore, alors qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

Elle s'installa en silence face à lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

"J'espérais ne pas avoir à te le dire si vite," commença-t-il lentement, "mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser dans l'ignorance de ce que sont ces images, ces sons et ces pensées qui t'envahissent de temps à autre."

Elle demeura silencieuse, les mains serrées au bout des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

"Anhura," reprit Dumbledore, "sais-tu quel était le métier de ta mère?"

Un violent choc traversa son corps de haut en bas. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il mentionne sa mère.

"Oui," dit-elle, surprise par cette question évidente. "C'était une Auror."

Il l'examina attentivement, comme pour calculer quelle était la meilleure façon de poursuivre.

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il d'une voix douce. "Mais vois-tu, durant les deux dernières années de sa vie, elle n'était pas qu'une Auror."

Anhura retint involontairement son souffle, déstabilisée.

"Ah?" fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait d'être normale, mais qui sonnait faux.

"Non," dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. "Elle était aussi une espionne."

"Une… quoi?" demanda posément Anhura, pourtant choquée, après quelques secondes de silence.

"Une espionne," répéta Dumbledore. "Elle faisait partie d'une société secrète que j'avais créée pour lutter contre Voldemort, à cette époque, qui s'appelait l'Ordre du Phénix, et qui comptait de nombreux sorciers volontaires dans ce difficile combat. Ta mère y travaillait en tant qu'espion, comme quelques autres sorciers qui en faisaient partie."

Elle avala avec difficulté chaque mot qu'elle venait d'entendre, et se sentit sévèrement pâlir.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai," assura-t-elle à voix basse, essayant de contrôler sa nervosité. "C'est impossible, professeur… Pendant un an, elle m'a enseigné la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour ma formation d'Auror… Je l'aurais su… Je m'en serais aperçue…"

Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit vrai. Elle baissa les yeux, envahie de centaines de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, perdue, et ne comprenant pas quel rapport tout ceci avait avec ses hallucinations.

"Veux-tu savoir comment elle espionnait?" finit-il par demander.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"C'était un Animagus."

Un nouveau choc secoua violemment son esprit. Sa mère, un Animagus? Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vue se transformer en animal. Jamais."

"Un… Animagus?"

"Oui," dit Dumbledore.

"Mais je n'en savais rien… Et mon père non plus… Enfin, je crois…"

"Je sais," assura-t-il d'une voix douce. "Elle a appris à en devenir un spécialement pour l'Ordre du Phénix, car nous manquions d'espions. Ta mère était quelqu'un d'incroyablement dévoué et intelligent, qui était prête à tout pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses alliés. Ils avaient un repère dans une vaste forêt, dans une cabane, et nous avions pensé qu'un animal dans une forêt pouvait difficilement se faire repérer. Elle allait donc les écouter et les observer sous sa forme animale, et venait nous rapporter les informations qu'elle obtenait."

Anhura était subjuguée. En cinq minutes, elle venait de découvrir un aspect de sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

"Et… Quel animal était-elle?" demanda-t-elle pour ne pas que Dumbledore remarque l'agitation que ces révélations avaient causée en elle.

"Un renard," lui indiqua-t-il en souriant faiblement. "C'était une chance pour nous que sa forme Animagus soit précisément celle d'un animal de forêt."

Elle hocha la tête, et chercha rapidement une nouvelle question pour éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec mes visions?"

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

"Te souviens-tu où elle était allée, la dernière fois que tu l'as vue?"

Sa gorge se serra. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre ces mots qui lui rappelaient que sa mère n'était plus là.

"Eh bien…" fit-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre. "Elle nous avait dit qu'elle partait pour une mission qui risquait de durer plusieurs jours… A la recherche d'un petit groupe de mages noirs qui s'amusaient à torturer et terrifier des Moldus, je crois… Et c'est au bout de cinq jours que mon père et moi avons appris que… qu'elle…"

Impossible de continuer. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de sa mère, et elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas être touchée. C'était la première fois depuis de nombreuses années qu'elle se sentait aussi mal; Dumbledore l'avait sûrement remarqué, car il attendit qu'elle lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui, une minute plus tard, pour poursuivre la conversation.

"En fait, elle était allée à nouveau espionner pour nous," dit-il doucement. "C'était une période cruciale dans notre combat, et nous avions besoin d'un maximum d'informations sur les plans que préparaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour rester sur place dans la forêt pendant plusieurs jours pour en apprendre le plus possible, avant de revenir nous communiquer tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu."

Il marqua une pause, examina le visage pâle d'Anhura, et reprit.

"Seulement, le troisième jour de son départ, l'un des Mangemorts qui se réunissaient dans la cabane l'avait repérée, sous sa forme renard, en train de les regarder à travers un trou entre les pierres d'un mur. Elle a eu le temps de se réfugier dans la forêt, mais elle savait qu'à partir de ce moment-là, les espionner serait beaucoup plus risqué pour elle."

Il poussa un profond soupir.

"Mais elle était têtue. Au lieu d'abandonner sa mission et de revenir nous voir avec les informations qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, à la tombée de la nuit, elle est rentrée chez vous."

"Chez nous?" répéta Anhura d'une voix plus aiguë que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

"Oui, pendant que vous dormiez, ton père et toi. Et elle a profité de ton profond sommeil pour se servir du sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire."

Très bien. Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Très bien.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle en ayant de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses nerfs.

"C'est un très ancien sortilège que les espions utilisaient il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Il s'agit de transmettre tous ses souvenirs concernant la personne espionnée à son enfant dans le cas où l'on viendrait à mourir, pour qu'il puisse prendre la relève. A partir de l'instant où l'espion a appliqué ce sortilège sur son enfant, il existe une sorte de lien entre eux, qui fait que tout ce que mémorise l'espion jusqu'à sa mort entre également dans la mémoire de son enfant. Ces souvenirs ne sont accessibles pour le fils ou la fille que lorsque leur parent espion meurt, et à condition que la personne sur laquelle portaient ces souvenirs soit encore en vie. Sinon, ils ne peuvent pas se rappeler ce qu'a vu et ce que leur a transmis leur père ou leur mère."

Il fallut un long moment à Anhura pour réussir à formuler quelques mots au milieu du désordre qui régnait dans sa tête.

"Et c'est ce qu'a fait maman?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui, Anhura. Tu as en toi les souvenirs des deux ans d'espionnage de ta mère, ainsi que ceux des deux jours qui ont suivi l'instant où elle est venue te voir dans ton sommeil et où elle t'a lancé ce sort, pendant lesquels vous avez été liées et elle t'a transmis tout ce qu'elle apprenait sur les plans de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Parce qu'après être repartie de chez vous, elle est retournée dans la forêt pour en savoir encore plus."

Les yeux de Dumbledore habituellement pleins de vie se voilèrent de fadeur et de morosité.

"Cette décision a été sa plus grosse erreur," murmura-t-il tristement.

Anhura baissa la tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés tombèrent sur son visage. Elle avait à présent une main serrée nerveusement par-dessus l'autre, et se forçait à respirer très lentement et à essayer de desserrer sa gorge, qui devenait de plus en plus sèche, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une matinée aussi épouvantable.

"Je suis désolé, Anhura," dit-il encore d'une voix triste. "Veux-tu que nous remettions cette conversation à une autre fois?"

Elle leva ses yeux vers ceux, inquiets et compatissants, du vieux sorcier.

"Non… Non, je vais bien," mentit-elle d'une voix tendue. "Je veux comprendre… Alors, ce que je vois et ce que je pense, ce sont en fait les souvenirs de ma mère?"

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Mais pourquoi me viennent-ils maintenant? Cela fait quatorze ans que ma mère n'est plus là."

"Là est tout le problème," dit-il d'un air soucieux. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire est basé, entre autres, sur la vie, ou la mort de la personne espionnée. Soit il fonctionne, soit il ne fonctionne pas. Mais il n'a jamais été conçu avec l'idée que la personne puisse être à moitié en vie, sous une forme inerte dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suppose que tes souvenirs ne reviennent que lorsque Voldemort manifeste son existence en reprenant un peu de sa puissance, manifestement grâce à la quantité de Détraqueurs qui a été placée pour surveiller Sirius Black. Il semblerait que ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où ces mesures on été prises qu'il a commencé à se manifester, tout comme ton premier souvenir, qui remonte au mois de Mai dernier, d'après ce que tu as dit à Severus. C'est pourquoi tes souvenirs fonctionnent anormalement."

"Et… Comment devraient-ils fonctionner, en temps normal?"

"Théoriquement, si Voldemort était complètement en vie, tu devrais y avoir accès aussi facilement qu'à tes propres souvenirs, comme si tu avais toi-même vécu ce qu'à vécu ta mère, et tu devrais donc pourvoir te rappeler le moment que tu souhaites. Mais avec ce petit imprévu, il semblerait que les souvenirs te reviennent de façon violente et aléatoire. Ils s'imposent à toi sans que tu le veuilles, et sans que tu puisses choisir quel instant tu aimerais te remémorer."

Elle hocha la tête, puis demanda, "C'est aussi pour cette raison que je me sens mal à chaque fois que j'ai ces… souvenirs?"

"Certainement," répondit Dumbledore. "Ton corps ne doit pas supporter toutes ces manifestations violentes. Le sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire est très puissant, et il n'est pas fait pour être concentré sur quelques secondes de ta vie. Il devrait être soit présent en toi de façon continue, soit totalement absent."

Elle hocha lentement la tête une nouvelle fois, sans toutefois parvenir à décider si elle était soulagée ou encore plus angoissée de connaître enfin la raison de ses malaises.

"Au moi de Mai dernier, nous avons également senti les premières manifestations de la remontée en puissance de Voldemort. Je dois t'avouer que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de t'engager, en plus de tes compétences. Toi seule portes les informations que ta mère a obtenues pendant les cinq derniers jours de sa vie, et j'avais pensé que si Voldemort revenait, ta présence auprès de nous pourrait être très précieuse."

Regardant fixement Dumbledore, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir face à cette nouvelle révélation. Elle préféra alors éviter de répondre en s'intéressant à un autre sujet.

"Comment avez-vous su que Vous-Savez-Qui reprenait de la puissance?"

Une légère expression de satisfaction et de soulagement traversa le visage du vieux sorcier; il répliqua "Par plusieurs indices. Par la cicatrice de Harry, qui s'est mise à lui faire anormalement mal pour la première fois, ce fameux jour du mois de Mai, et qui depuis ce jour-là, se met à brûler à chaque manifestation de Voldemort. Et également par d'autres… moyens."

Cette correspondance entre Harry et Voldemort rappela à Anhura le geste étrange que faisait Snape, au même moment où elle commençait à se sentir mal.

"Est-ce que Severus est en quelque sorte… connecté à Vous-Savez-Qui, comme Harry et moi? Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois se toucher le bras, avant de perdre conscience."

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à briller étrangement ; il hésita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

"Seul Severus peut prendre la décision de te répondre, Anhura. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te le dire à sa place. Tu peux essayer de le lui en parler, si tu le souhaites."

"D'accord," dit-elle à voix basse, en imaginant déjà avec appréhension l'instant où elle lui poserait la question et où il l'enverrait balader en lui disant que ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

"A ce propos," fit Dumbledore avec prudence, "m'autorises-tu à lui révéler la cause de tes visions, s'il m'interroge?"

N'ayant vraiment pas envie de peser le pour et le contre pour l'instant, elle lâcha un vague "Oui."

"Très bien," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Et à Minerva, également? Elle s'est posée beaucoup de questions à ton sujet, la dernière fois."

"Oui, bien sûr."

Le vieux sorcier esquissa un sourire.

"Je te promets qu'ils ne répèteront rien. Tout ceci restera entre nous quatre."

Elle fit un petit signe de tête, trop fatiguée et triste pour avoir encore la force de répondre. Dumbledore l'examina attentivement en silence, puis il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une feuille de parchemin pliée.

"Je pense que c'est à toi de posséder ceci, à présent," dit-il faiblement en la lui tendant.

Intriguée, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'emparant du bout de papier, et le déplia. Elle eut un nouveau choc en reconnaissant l'écriture si particulière qui le remplissait : celle de sa mère. Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, qui paraissait également éprouvé par la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu, puis les posa de nouveau sur le parchemin, se forçant à rester calme.

_'Albus,_

_Je suis chez moi pour un court instant et j'en profite pour vous écrire rapidement ce message avant de partir. Aujourd'hui, un Mangemort m'a repérée pendant que j'espionnais sa conversation avec un autre Mangemort. J'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir dans la forêt avant qu'il ne réagisse, mais à partir de maintenant, il sera beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de continuer à les observer en toute sécurité à travers le trou de la cabane. C'est pourtant le seul moyen d'entendre ce qu'ils disent. J'ai appris une quantité d'informations considérable pendant ces trois premiers jours, et je suis sûre que j'en apprendrai encore les jours suivants, mais ce dont je suis moins sûre, c'est de ne pas me faire attraper quand je les espionnerai à nouveau._

_J'ai de trop précieuses et nombreuses informations à vous communiquer pour vous les écrire maintenant. Cependant, si je suis rentrée chez moi cette nuit, c'est justement pour qu'elles soient saines et sauves, et pour cela, je viens de jeter le sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire sur ma fille, pendant son sommeil. S'il vous plaît, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit et que vous êtes obligé de tout lui avouer, dites-lui de ma part que je suis sincèrement désolée de lui mettre un tel poids sur les épaules, et que je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne la pensais pas capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Et dites-lui également que c'est son droit de ne pas me pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais dites-lui surtout que je l'aime._

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Lydie.'_

Les mains d'Anhura tremblaient comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Elle avait fini de lire, mais gardait les yeux posés sur le morceau de parchemin, incapable de regarder à nouveau Dumbledore. Elle déglutina avec difficulté, luttant de toute ses forces contre les larmes qui demandaient à sortir, espérant que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre; mais après une minute d'attente, elle était toujours là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la lettre de sa mère entre les mains, ainsi que la douleur en elle qui n'avait cessé de s'amplifier depuis le début de la conversation.

Elle plia le parchemin avec nervosité.

"Est-ce que je peux m'en aller?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, sans lever les yeux.

"Bien sûr, Anhura," dit tristement Dumbledore. "Vas-y."

Elle n'avait pas écouté la réponse, mais elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, les doigts serrés sur le mot de sa mère. Après qu'elle eut descendu les escaliers, la gargouille pivota lentement pour la laisser sortir dans les couloirs, où McGonagall et Snape attendaient, discutant à voix basse. Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement de parler en la voyant; McGonagall était sur le point de venir à sa rencontre. Cependant, Anhura leur lança un bref coup d'œil et força un sourire avant de baisser la tête et de passer rapidement devant eux sans leur adresser la parole. Son unique objectif à présent était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre aussi bien que dans le silence.

Elle passa quatre jours seule, ne sortant de ses appartements que pour donner ses cours, ne parlant à personne et n'empruntant que de temps à autre un peu de nourriture aux cuisines. Ce ne fut pas avant jeudi matin qu'elle se sentit prête à prendre à nouveau ses repas dans la Grande Salle et à supporter le bourdonnement des conversations heureuses et insouciantes des élèves et des enseignants. Quand elle entra par la petite porte et qu'elle se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, elle fut surprise de voir que Snape était toujours assis en bout de table, laissant le siège d'Anhura vide, au lieu de s'être rapproché du restant des professeurs. Elle s'assit silencieusement, en songeant qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi s'étonner, étant donné que son but était de toute façon d'éviter le plus possible les contacts avec les autres. Celui-ci ignora complètement sa présence, comme d'habitude; à sa gauche, le professeur Sinistra lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme d'habitude; en face d'elle, les élèves recevaient leur courrier par les centaines de hiboux entrés dans la salle, comme d'habitude; et sous son nez, les plats en or étaient pleins de toasts, d'oeufs au plat ou de céréales, comme d'habitude. Personne ne semblait s'être soucié de son absence; tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en expliquer la raison. L'idée de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale la réconforta, et c'était avec le coeur un peu plus léger qu'elle allait se verser du jus de citrouille dans son gobelet quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le titre en caractères gras qui figurait sur la première page de la Gazette : "_SIRIUS BLACK CONDAMNE AU BAISER"._

Discrètement, elle essaya de lire les premières lignes de l'article : "_Le Ministre de la Magie décide de soumettre le criminel Sirius Black au baiser de la mort le 20 Mars prochain. Sirius Black est coupable du meurtre d'une dizaines de Moldus et d'un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow, quatorze ans auparavant."_

_Sans oublier les Potter,_ pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. C'était sans aucun doute grâce, ou à cause d'elle, que Cornélius Fudge avait pris cette décision. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il le préviendrait des conséquences des Détraqueurs devant la cellule de Black. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Black avait certainement commis des actes terribles, mais le ministre ne l'aurait pas condamné au baiser s'il n'avais pas appris qu'il était possédé par l'âme de Voldemort, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en sentir un peu coupable, d'autant plus que rien ne prouvait qu'un baiser de Détraqueur pouvait arrêter la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

"… pichet?"

Elle réalisa soudainement que Snape venait de lui parler.

"Pardon?"

"Je vous demandais," dit Snape d'un ton calme et irrité, "si vous comptiez un jour lâcher ce pichet."

"Oh, euh… Oui, excusez-moi," bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle remplit plutôt son bol de céréales et de lait, et commença à manger tout en réfléchissant. Elle s'était posé la question, durant les derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés, s'il était vraiment nécessaire pour elle de demander à Severus ce qu'il avait sur le bras et s'il était lui aussi lié à Voldemort; elle en avait conclu que c'était peut-être une question trop personnelle, à en croire le comportement qu'avait eu Dumbledore à ce sujet. Mais maintenant qu'il était à côté d'elle, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort de redouter une réaction violente de sa part, et qu'après tout il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre s'il n'en avait pas envie. De plus, elle ressentait réellement le besoin de le lui en parler. _Cet après-midi, pendant mon heure de libre_, s'encouragea-t-elle intérieurement, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil furtif et dubitatif au visage froid et revêche de son collègue.

Le moment en question arriva vite, et c'était avec appréhension qu'Anhura parcourait les sombres et humides sous-sols aux allures de labyrinthe, après une leçon avec des Serdaigle de première année, à la recherche du bureau de Snape, en espérant qu'il s'y trouve et qu'il ne soit pas occupé à concocter une potion qui demandait du calme et de la concentration. Lorsqu'elle atteignit, trop rapidement selon elle, la sinistre porte, elle prit une grande inspiration, puis frappa quelques coups.

Elle l'ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Snape lui dire d'entrer. La première vision qu'elle eut de la pièce en y pénétrant fut assez choquante : la salle était grande et sinistre, le seuil détail quelque peu réconfortant étant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait allègrement; des centaines de fioles, de pots en verre et d'autres récipients pleins de liquides colorés ou d'insectes morts remplissaient les étagères. Bien qu'il soit en sous-sol, le bureau comportait une petite fenêtre en ogive; mais elle ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce.

Snape, qui était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, penché sur un parchemin, leva les yeux vers elle; puis il demanda, sur un ton qui était tout sauf accueillant, "Que voulez-vous?"

"J'aimerais vous parler," répondit Anhura en essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne. "Si vous avez du temps."

Il la regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, manifestement partagé entre deux solutions : la mettre à la porte ou la laisser parler, ce qui n'aida pas Anhura à se sentir plus à l'aise.

"Asseyez-vous," finit-il par ordonner d'un air plutôt agacé.

"Merci," dit Anhura en prenant place dans un fauteuil en cuir, face à lui.

Comme il se tut à nouveau, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, elle décida de commencer à exposer la raison de sa visite, en s'encourageant intérieurement et en s'ordonnant de paraître le plus calme et le plus sûr d'elle possible.

"D'abord, j'aimerais savoir... Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a expliqué pour" – elle prit une courte pause – "ma mère, et ses souvenirs?"

"Oui, en effet," répondit lentement Snape avec une nuance d'interrogation dans sa voix.

"Bien. Alors voilà. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que ses souvenirs m'apparaissaient lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui gagnait en puissance, et que la cicatrice de Harry lui faisait mal à ce moment précis, je me suis rappelé que je vous avais vu plusieurs fois vous tenir le bras gauche au moment même où j'avais ces souvenirs…"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son regard devenir instantanément glacial.

"Et?" insista-t-il avec calme.

"Et," continua Anhura qui commençait à sentir que tout ne se déroulerait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, "je me demandais ce qu'il y avait sur votre bras, et si cela avait aussi un lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui… Comme la cicatrice de Harry…"

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, le regardant avec appréhension. Le peu de couleurs qu'il avait sur les joues disparut, et son regard devint plus dur que jamais. Anhura respira profondément et tenta de se détendre, tout en regrettant subitement d'être venue dans cet endroit.

"Pourquoi souhaitez-vous savoir cela?" demanda-t-il encore plus calmement, ce qui, selon elle, ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre. Comme elle n'avait aucune réelle et bonne raison, elle se résigna à lui dire tout bêtement la vérité.

"Par simple curiosité. Je… Je voulais juste vous connaître un peu mieux."

Le regard de Snape devint aussi tranchant, pointu et menaçant qu'une lame de sabre finement aiguisée. Très lentement, il posa sa plume dans l'encrier sans quitter Anhura des yeux.

"Et si _moi_ je n'avais pas envie que vous me connaissiez mieux?" répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

"Oh, vous faites comme vous l'entendez. C'était simplement quelque chose qui m'intriguait, c'est tout."

Malgré la politesse qu'elle avait employée, elle était alarmée par la tournure anormale que prenait la conversation.

"Bien, je vais vous laisser," ajouta-t-elle nerveusement en se levant.

"Restez ici!" ordonna sèchement Snape.

N'ayant pas du tout envie de le contrarier, elle se rassit immédiatement.

"Vous souhaitez mieux me connaître," reprit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. "Très bien."

Ses yeux se remplirent d'une lueur assassine, totalement inappropriée à la situation, et en cela plutôt dérangeante. Un très long silence s'installa, après quoi il déclara sur le même ton, "Ce que j'ai sur le bras a effectivement un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'avez réellement aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être?"

Son scepticisme surprit un peu Anhura.

"Non," dit-elle.

Les yeux du sorcier flamboyèrent avec démence. Un sourire traversa son visage; il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle. Un signal d'alerte résonnant dans sa tête, elle préféra se lever aussi.

"Quelle très touchante innocence. Je crains devoir malheureusement gâcher votre petit monde paisible."

C'était très étrange. Pendant qu'il parlait, le calme et la voix délicate qu'il essayait de garder semblaient lui échapper de plus en plus, comme de l'eau filant entre ses doigts.

"On ne la voit pas très bien aujourd'hui, mais je suppose que vous pourrez tout de même en distinguer les traits essentiels," dit-il dans un quasi-murmure en retroussant sa manche, tout en ne la quittant toujours pas une seule seconde des yeux.

Il exposa son avant-bras gauche sous le regard d'Anhura, qui le considéra attentivement. On pouvait voir une légère tache rosâtre se dessiner sur sa peau. En la détaillant d'un peu plus près, elle put s'apercevoir que la tache formait une tête de mort avec des mâchoires entrouvertes, d'où sortait une longue trace ondulée… un serpent. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

"La Marque des Ténèbres," constata-t-elle d'un ton neutre, à mi-voix.

"Exactement," siffla Severus en retirant brusquement son bras. "La Marque des Ténèbres. Chaque Mangemort en avait une. C'était une façon pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de nous montrer sa reconnaissance, et pour nous de lui prouver notre fidélité. Lorsqu'il voulait que nous nous réunissions, il touchait la Marque de l'un d'entre nous, et nous transplanions immédiatement en sentant notre bras nous brûler. A l'époque, la tache était rouge en permanence. Mais à présent, il semblerait qu'elle rougisse et brûle à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend un peu plus de puissance, tout comme vous et vos souvenirs, ou Potter et sa cicatrice."

Tout au long de son explication, il avait tenté de garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais Anhura se rendit compte très facilement qu'il était extrêmement nerveux et qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait toujours été tempéré dans ses réactions. Elle essaya d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de révéler sans paniquer. Snape était un Mangemort. Très bien. Elle était dans des sous-sols, seule et sans baguette magique, dans le bureau d'un Mangemort au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quelle ironie pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les mots de Severus se répercutaient encore dans sa tête; et étrangement, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et elle pensa un instant que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, un moyen pour lui de tester sa naïveté. Vraiment, elle était prête à trouver n'importe quelle explication plutôt que de penser que Snape était un Mangemort. C'était impossible. D'accord, il était parfois cruel avec les élèves. D'accord, quasiment tout le monde à Poudlard le craignait et le détestait. D'accord, il était devenu le directeur des Serpentard alors qu'il avait fait ses études à Gryffondor. Mais il n'était pas un Mangemort.

Elle posa un nouveau regard perplexe sur le bras à présent recouvert de l'étoffe noire de la robe de son collègue.

"VOUS M'AVEZ ENTENDU?" hurla-t-il, hors de lui, la faisant vivement sursauter. "VOLDEMORT ETAIT MON MAITRE! J'ETAIS SON SERVITEUR!"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une fureur qu'il n'avait encore jamais montrée jusqu'à ce jour. Anhura, affolée, espéra que les flammes qu'elle y vit n'étaient que le reflet du feu de cheminée.

"Severus, calm…"

"QUOI?" coupa-t-il. "VOUS VOUS ATTENDIEZ A UNE BLESSURE HEROIQUE, DANS UNE LUTTE ACHARNEE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL? EH BIEN NON! NAVRE DE VOUS DECEVOIR!"

Il la fixa intensément, et elle ne répondit rien : elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour le calmer. Il se dirigea soudainement vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec violence.

"Fichez-moi le camp," commanda-t-il sèchement.

"Mais je…"

"DEHORS!"

Elle baissa les yeux et se résolut à sortir, se disant que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, finalement. Lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre côté de la porte, Snape la regarda avec haine.

"Vous vouliez me connaître," dit-il à voix basse. "J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite."

Il claqua brutalement la porte. Anhura resta quelques minutes sans bouger, secouée par ce qui venait de se passer, avec en elle le sentiment d'avoir réveillé un volcan éteint depuis plusieurs millions d'années. Elle se remit ensuite lentement en marche, avec la vague idée de se rendre déjà dans la salle de classe et de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant les copies d'élèves qu'il lui restait à corriger, voulant à tout prix éviter de penser à son entretien avec Snape et se laisser convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Dans le hall d'entrée, elle croisa Dumbledore, qui lui adressa un sourire et s'arrêta pour lui parler.

"Comment te sens-tu, Anhura?" demanda-t-il, l'air préoccupé.

"Bien," mentit-elle en regardant par terre.

Souhaitant éviter toute discussion à propos de sa mère, elle chercha rapidement un autre sujet.

"Vous êtes au courant, pour Sirius Black?"

"Oui," répondit sombrement Dumbledore. "C'est entièrement de ma faute, j'aurais dû prévoir que Cornélius réagirait mal à la présence de Lord Voldemort dans le corps de l'un des prisonniers. Je lui avais simplement conseillé de retirer les Détraqueurs, mais il souhaite éviter tout risque de progression, en condamnant Sirius Black au baiser et en faisant croire à la population que ce n'est qu'en punition de ses crimes."

Anhura sentit dans sa voix un soupçon de déception et de dégoût.

"Mais le baiser d'un Détraqueur peut-il vraiment anéantir… Vous-Savez-Qui une fois pour toutes?"

"Non, justement. A mon avis, seule l'âme de Sirius Black risque d'être touchée. Un Détraqueur ne se nourrirait pas d'une âme comme la sienne. La condamnation de Sirius Black ne servira à rien."

"Vous pourriez peut-être essayer d'expliquer cela au Ministre?" suggéra timidement Anhura.

"J'ai passé la matinée à en discuter avec lui," dit Dumbledore avec lassitude. "Mais quand il s'agit de Voldemort, rien ne peut le raisonner. Non seulement à cause de la peur qu'il en a, mais aussi parce qu'il tient à sa réputation auprès des sorciers, et si l'on venait à apprendre que Voldemort se trouve à Azkaban et que tout ce qu'a fait le Ministre, c'est de déplacer les Détraqueurs, ce serait très mauvais pour son image, tu comprends?"

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ressentait à présent le besoin d'être seule, et n'avait plus du tout envie de discuter.

"Je vais vous laisser, professeur. A bientôt." Elle essaya de sourire, mais savait que sa prétendue bonne humeur n'était vraiment pas convaincante.

"D'accord, à bientôt," répondit Dumbledore, en lui lançant un regard perplexe et analytique.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes : attention, le prochain chapitre sera diffusé exceptionnellement dans une semaine !

Vous l'avez vu, Anhura a besoin de soutien. Pour lui manifester votre affection, vous pouvez lui laisser un message dans les reviews, en n'oubliant pas de préciser votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous transmettre sa réponse.

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Romance, pas romance ? Il faudrait pour une romance que Severus plaise à Anhura et que Anhura plaise à Severus… Pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore ça, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Et puis, cherchez bien, peut-être qu'entre les lignes vous y trouverez de quoi satisfaire votre soif de romantisme…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-9-**

**La Marque du passé.**

Trois jours avaient passé, et c'était avec un regard sans vie, des mouvements sans énergie qu'Anhura s'était assise sur un banc de la tour d'Astronomie, sous un ciel obscur et dépourvu d'étoiles, après un dîner bâclé; Eclipse venait de se percher sur son épaule en lui mordillant tendrement l'oreille. Snape ne lui avait plus parlé; quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans la salle des professeurs, il l'évitait, et il ne s'asseyait plus à côté d'elle pendant les repas. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas supporté de déjeuner aux côtés d'un Mangemort. Les Mangemorts étaient pour elle des êtres aussi abominables que leur maître, et sa mère était morte à cause d'eux, pour les espionner, en cette fameuse nuit du 31 Octobre. Elle se demandait comment Dumbledore avait pu engager un Mangemort, au lieu de l'envoyer directement à la prison d'Azkaban; elle se demandait également pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivi les conseils de Gobe-Planche, et traité Snape comme un moins que rien, même si Gobe-Planche, comme les autres professeurs, le faisait sûrement sans être au courant de ce qu'il était. Et si les rumeurs étaient vraies? Peut-être voulait-il réellement devenir le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour enseigner aux élèves, de manière subtile et indirecte, la Magie Noire. Il était en tout cas assez futé et habile pour le faire sans même éveiller les soupçons.

En quelques secondes, une forte et dense pluie avait commencé à s'abattre sur la tour, faisant fuir Eclipse, qui poussa un ululement énervé et qui laissa Anhura seule sur son banc, dans le noir quasi-total. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer; elle se fichait de recevoir sur elle des trombes d'eau. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était retourner plus de quatorze ans en arrière, quand sa mère était encore en vie, qu'elle passait ses journées à lui apprendre le métier d'Auror et que, le soir, elle venait la border comme une petite fille, avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'elle n'exprimait pas le jour, pour qu'elle lui confie ses problèmes et la rassurer en retour. Elle voulait avoir à nouveau sa famille au complet, et voir ses parents heureux; elle voulait encore entendre sa mère lui dire qu'elle était fière des progrès qu'elle faisait; elle voulait encore entendre sa voix l'appeler "ma puce" et sentir son parfum quand elle lui disait bonne nuit; mais tout ceci était impossible, à cause de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Tout ceci n'arriverait plus jamais.

La pluie tombait encore plus fort. Anhura s'imaginait que si en cet instant elle se permettait de pleurer, ses larmes ne seraient pas moins nombreuses que toutes les gouttes de pluie que les nuages avaient lâchées. A présent, elle comprenait encore mieux les explications de Dumbledore sur le réel et l'imaginaire. Pour elle, sa mère avait toujours été une simple Auror, qui partait de temps à autre pour des missions, et qui reprenait sa paisible vie de mère de famille une fois rentrée à la maison. Rien de plus. Avoir découvert que la réalité était toute autre l'avait blessée, elle qui avait toujours cru connaître sa mère sur le bout des doigts. Et pourtant…

Elle repensait au tout dernier mot qu'avait écrit sa mère, celui qu'elle avait envoyé à Dumbledore; elle disait que c'était son droit de ne pas lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais Anhura ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un soupçon de rancune pour le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé, ni pour avoir menti pendant deux ans à son père et elle. Ces révélations n'avaient fait au contraire qu'accroître le regret qu'elle ne soit plus là; elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui raconte comment se passaient ses journées d'espionnage, qu'elle lui montre sa forme Animagus et qu'elle lui apprenne à en devenir un. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas réussi, mais ce n'aurait pas été très important car cela lui aurait permis de partager de bons moments avec elle, et c'était tout ce qui aurait compté.

Ses cheveux, tout comme ses vêtements, étaient à présent trempés. De l'eau gelée coulait dans son cou et sur ses chevilles, sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé parler avec quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait personne. Hagrid était parti faire sa tournée nocturne dans la Forêt Interdite, et son père était loin d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour le sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire : Anhura ne savait pas s'il était sage de le leur avouer, et même si cela l'était, elle n'était pas sûre de trouver les mots pour le leur dire.

Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit, tout près d'elle, des bruits de pas sous la pluie. L'ombre, grande et un peu courbée, d'Albus Dumbledore, s'approchait d'elle, comme si ce dernier avait senti son besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Il était réellement déconcertant, parfois. Il leva un bras et, avec un doigt, traça une ligne horizontale au-dessus de la tête d'Anhura et sur toute la longueur du banc. La pluie cessa immédiatement de s'abattre à cet endroit, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, Anhura et le banc étaient redevenus aussi secs qu'ils l'étaient avant l'averse. Le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant au sol, qui se faisait étouffé et lointain, donnait à Anhura l'impression d'être dans une pièce du château aux murs et au plafond invisibles.

Dumbledore s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant cinq longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Anhura se mette enfin à parler à voix basse, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

"Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle jamais rien dit?"

Il mit tellement de temps à répondre qu'elle se demanda s'il avait entendu sa question.

"Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé que sa fille et son mari se fassent un sang d'encre pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait espionner. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle réfléchit. Elle aussi cachait des choses à son père quand elle savait qu'il s'inquièterait.

"C'est vrai," murmura-t-elle tristement.

Il esquissa un faible sourire.

"Je suis certain que cela lui brisait le coeur de vous mentir," dit-il d'une voix douce, "mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tu comprendras mieux quand tu seras, toi aussi, mère de famille."

Elle hocha la tête en se disant qu'elle ne comprendrait donc jamais mieux, puis un nouveau grand silence s'installa entre eux.

"As-tu parlé à Severus?" finit par demander Dumbledore.

"Oui," répondit-elle avec une inhabituelle amertume.

"Que t'a-t-il dit?"

"Qu'il était un Mangemort," répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Ou plutôt, il me l'a crié."

Même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir le regard stupéfait d'Albus Dumbledore.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui," dit-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton plus calme, un peu surprise par la réaction du vieux sorcier. "Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas vrai?"

"Si," répondit-il d'un air songeur. "Si, c'est vrai. Seulement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il te l'avoue. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de parler de lui, et encore moins de son passé."

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répliquer, mais se décida finalement à dire, avec mauvaise humeur, "Eh bien, je suppose que ma question l'a tellement énervé qu'il en a parlé sans s'en rendre compte."

Le regard perplexe et pensif de Dumbledore se perdit dans l'horizon, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Anhura.

"C'est rare de te voir en colère," dit-il posément, comme pour souligner un fait qu'il trouvait intéressant.

"Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'apprends que l'un de mes collègues est un Mangemort," marmonna Anhura.

Les yeux de Dumbledore, rendus gris par l'obscurité, s'illuminèrent subitement.

"Ah, voilà ton erreur. Severus _n'est pas_ un Mangemort. Il en _était_ un."

Elle regarda d'un air absent la pluie pourtant presque imperceptible et vrombissante tomber tout autour d'elle, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

"Il a fait une erreur, et l'a reconnue," continua d'expliquer Dumbledore. "Il a quitté le camp de Voldemort avant sa chute pour devenir l'un de nos espions, à ses risques et périls."

Avant la chute de Voldemort. Il n'était donc plus à son service la nuit où sa mère s'était fait tuer; ce n'était pas pour l'espionner _lui_qu'elle était morte ; ce n'était donc pas entièrement sa faute. Anhura tripota son pendentif en silence, avant de reprendre plus calmement la parole.

"Si ce que vous dites est vrai… et ça l'est sûrement… c'est déjà mieux. Mais rien ne me prouve qu'il est _vraiment_ dans notre camp."

Il sourit.

"C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Crois-tu qu'un véritable Mangemort se serait senti blessé par ta question?"

Elle lâcha son pendentif et regarda Dumbledore d'un air un peu surpris.

"Blessé?"

"Il s'est énervé après toi parce que tu lui as parlé d'une chose dont il n'était pas fier. Tu l'as agressé, il s'est défendu."

"Mais je ne voulais pas…"

"Je sais, Anhura," coupa Dumbledore avec un petit rire. "Je sais. Mais tu vois, s'il était réellement du côté de Voldemort, il n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon."

"Peut-être," admit-elle avec un certain scepticisme, cependant.

La gaieté de Dumbledore fut rapidement remplacée par le sérieux; il la scruta d'un regard pénétrant, à travers les verres de ses lunettes.

"Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu le défendais."

"Non," répliqua-t-elle posément. "Je ne le défendais pas, j'essayais simplement d'être juste avec lui."

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

"Alors, continue de l'être."

"De toute façon, il ne m'adresse plus la parole," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Il fait tout pour m'éviter."

Dumbledore eut un rire teinté de tendresse, ses yeux brillants plissés d'amusement.

"Par expérience, je peux te dire qu'il ne te fait pas vraiment la tête. Il cherche à savoir si tu le lui pardonnes, même si lui-même ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte."

Anhura regarda le vieux sorcier, qui était en train de se lever, d'un air déconcerté.

"Si je le lui pardonne?"

"Pour ce qu'il a été," compléta Dumbledore. "Si tu le pardonnes d'avoir un jour été un Mangemort."

Un petit temps de réflexion fut nécessaire avant qu'Anhura n'arrive à trouver la pièce qui manquait pour permettre à sa logique de fonctionner.

"Il se tient à distance et attend un geste de ma part," conclut-elle à mi-voix, plutôt étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

"Exactement. Il t'a fait une confidence, il veut maintenant savoir ce que tu en fais."

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

"Ce n'était pas très explicite. Merci de m'avoir éclairée, professeur."

"Avec le temps, tu comprendras que le meilleur moyen de le connaître, ce n'est pas de l'interroger, mais de l'observer," dit-il avec un sourire serein. "Bonne nuit, Anhura."

"Bonne nuit."

Tandis que Dumbledore s'éloignait sous la pluie, Anhura restait assise, perplexe, sur le banc, où les gouttes évitaient toujours de tomber. Dumbledore venait de lui montrer Snape sous un angle qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé. Il avait réagi violemment parce que, sans le savoir, elle avait sauté à pieds joints sur la fine et fragile couche de glace qu'il avait commencé à construire par-dessus son profond lac de remords et de culpabilité. En prenant ses distances, il cherchait à savoir quel impact avaient eu ses révélations sur elle; il se demandait si, après ce qu'elle avait appris, elle lui donnait encore le statut d'être humain et souhaitait renouer le contact, ou bien s'il était définitivement un Mangemort pour elle et avait gagné une nouvelle ennemie. Ses comportements n'étaient pas dus à une personnalité empoisonnée, mais à de profondes et réelles raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer autrement.

Elle venait de trouver un nouvel indice qui pouvait la conforter dans l'idée que Snape n'était plus du côté de Voldemort. Quand elle s'était trouvée dans son bureau, seule avec lui et sans baguette magique, il n'avait pas cherché à la blesser, à la tuer, ni même à la menacer, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait avoir en elle quelques-uns des plus précieux secrets de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, des secrets qui permettaient peut-être de trouver une solution pour tuer Voldemort une fois pour toutes, ou pour ne jamais le faire renaître une fois qu'il était dans le corps de son protecteur. Un véritable Mangemort aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'empêcher d'intervenir dans le retour au pouvoir de son maître; pourtant, Snape l'avait simplement mise à la porte.

Après tout, quand elle avait eu un souvenir dans la salle des professeurs, c'était lui qui était allé chercher Dumbledore. Il avait sans doute remarqué que son étrange malaise était survenu à l'instant même où sa propre marque l'avait brûlé, et les dates des précédents étourdissements qu'elle avait eus avaient dû correspondre à celles où sa tache s'était manifestée. Si un Mangemort s'était aperçu qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir une quelconque connexion à Voldemort, sa première réaction n'aurait sûrement pas été de courir avertir Dumbledore, son plus grand adversaire.

Aucun de ses comportements actuels n'était en fait douteux, sauf son alliance contre-nature avec les Serpentard, qui n'était peut-être cependant qu'un simple reste d'un moment de sa vie qui l'avait trop marqué. Le pardonner signifierait fermer les yeux sur son passé et reconnaître ses efforts pour devenir meilleur. Mais sur quel passé fermerait-elle les yeux? En tant qu'ancien Mangemort, Snape avait probablement torturé et tué d'innocentes personnes simplement pour leur sang "impur". Le pardonner voudrait dire accepter le pire de lui comme le meilleur, et l'assumer entièrement; il ne suffisait pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Il a fait une erreur, et l'a reconnue_. Aussi facile que cela puisse paraître, peu de gens étaient capables d'en faire autant. Reconnaître une si grave erreur lui avait sûrement demandé une sacrée dose d'humilité, lui qui, d'ordinaire, utilisait sa mauvaise foi pour avoir le dernier mot et prouver qu'il avait toujours raison.

_Oui, mais à un moment donné de sa vie il a choisi de devenir un Mangemort_, se rappela-t-elle avec colère ; et tout à coup, toutes les excuses que lui avait données Dumbledore s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes. Elle recommençait même à le détester, se demandant comment il avait pu prendre une telle décision. _Et puis, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir autant de remords que le prétend Dumbledore. _Elle supposa également avec une certaine lucidité, que quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore, Snape se fichait complètement du fait qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, et qu'il n'était pas dans l'attente désespérée d'un signe de sa part.

Une anxiété assez confuse naissant en elle, elle se mit à triturer un bout de sa ceinture en tissu. Elle devait admettre qu'avoir de la rancune envers Severus ne lui convenait pas trop. _Pourquoi ?_ se questionna-t-elle, et instantanément elle obtint une réponse, des morceaux de sa vie. Dans les magasins, à la caisse, elle était toujours celle que les gens doublaient sans aucune vergogne ; elle essayait de protester, mais ils lui riaient au nez, et elle était tellement humiliée qu'elle se taisait. Dans son village, certains habitants ne se souvenaient jamais de son nom, tant elle était insignifiante pour eux. Dans une conversation avec plusieurs personnes, il fallait toujours qu'elle répète sa phrase trois ou quatre fois pour que les autres réalisent qu'elle avait parlé. Même son père était parfois trop fatigué ou soucieux pour l'entendre.

Ici, le peu de fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche provoquait diverses réactions. McGonagall était souvent trop pressée ou occupée pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout ; Jumble enchaînait directement sur une blague ou une anecdote, si bien qu'au bout du compte sa propre phrase était tombée aux oubliettes ; Dumbledore restait neutre, et même un peu trop lisse et détaché: elle aurait aimé parfois qu'il ait une réaction humaine à ses propos. Hagrid, quant à lui, l'écoutait sans vraiment la comprendre ; même s'ils s'aimaient bien, elle et lui étaient beaucoup trop différents.

Mais Snape, lui, écoutait sa phrase jusqu'au bout ; il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, et enfin d'y répondre, même si c'était d'une façon fort désagréable. C'était uniquement dans ces moments qu'elle se sentait exister dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ; il était la seule personne qui lui donnait un sentiment d'importance, aussi minime soit-il. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce privilège.

Les traits de son visage s'apaisèrent, tout comme ses pensées. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour le croire mauvais, certes. Mais aucune des personnes prétendument « bonnes » qu'elle avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent ne lui avait accordé le peu de respect que lui, lui apportait. Qui était mauvais, à ce moment-là ? Celui qui, un jour, avait été un Mangemort, et qui prenait la peine de l'écouter, ou ceux qui n'avaient jamais vraiment commis de délit grave et qui n'avaient aucune considération pour elle ? Anhura avait vite fait son choix. Et elle se trouva vraiment stupide d'avoir douté des arguments que lui avait avancés Dumbledore concernant ses remords et son désir de se racheter, en plus de se sentir coupable pour l'avoir blessé.

Réalisant subitement le froid qui lui traversait la peau, elle se leva et fit quelques pas sous la pluie en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du château. Quand elle passa, cinq minutes plus tard, devant la porte de son bureau pour se rendre dans ses appartements, elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Snape. Ce jour-là, il avait été extrêmement déplaisant; mais il avait ramassé l'un des livres qui étaient tombés par terre pour le lui donner. Avec le point de vue de Dumbledore, tout semblait différent. _Le meilleur moyen de le connaître, c'est de l'observer… Toi aussi, si tu avais fait une aussi grave erreur, tu aurais aimé pouvoir te racheter._ C'était avec un très faible sourire qu'elle pénétra dans son salon : elle avait fait son choix.

Ce ne fut que jeudi après-midi, pendant son heure de libre, qu'elle eut la possibilité d'en faire part à Snape. Quand elle entra dans la salle des professeurs, il était le seul à s'y trouver, assis à la table, visiblement en train de prendre des notes sur un parchemin à partir d'un livre. Elle s'installa en face de lui, ouvrit son propre livre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, mais ne le lut pas. Elle regardait Snape écrire, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage, hésitant à l'interrompre dans son travail.

"Severus?" appela-elle à voix basse.

Comme il continua d'écrire, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de retenter sa chance.

"Severus!"

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle se demanda s'il était trop absorbé dans son travail ou s'il était toujours décidé à ne pas lui parler. Elle choisit la deuxième probabilité.

"Severus!" répéta-t-elle, toujours à voix basse mais avec plus de vivacité.

Il s'arrêta d'écrire. Seuls ses yeux avaient bougé : il la regardait durement, et d'un air glacial, ce qui lui ôta tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé pour oser l'affronter à nouveau.

"Ca va?" bredouilla-t-elle nerveusement sans sourire. "Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus parlés."

Il se redressa complètement, tout en continuant de la fixer.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous dérange," répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, se forçant à ne pas éviter les yeux flamboyants de son collègue. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répliquer, très calmement :

"Ecoutez, Severus… Je suis vraiment… sincèrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser… Je ne vous aurais jamais posé cette question si j'avais su que la réponse était quelque chose de si… si difficile pour vous."

Il baissa la tête et se remit à écrire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était un peu découragée, mais n'avait pas du tout envie d'abandonner. Il était têtu; eh bien, elle aussi.

"Severus, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle avec douceur, "montrez-moi encore votre bras."

Il se redressa à nouveau et la regarda d'un air irrité.

"Mon bras n'est pas un musée," dit-il avec un calme glacial.

"Je sais," dit-elle toujours aussi doucement, "et je ne vous demande pas ça pour m'amuser. S'il vous plaît."

Il ne bougea pas.

"Severus," dit-elle patiemment, "je vous jure que ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. Ce que je vous demande là est très sérieux, j'ai vraiment besoin de voir votre bras une nouvelle fois. Juste une."

Il la regarda d'un air dubitatif, avant de poser ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée et de remettre sa plume dans l'encrier qui se trouvait juste devant lui, avec un mélange de mauvaise humeur et de résignation. Il releva sa manche et exposa son bras où se trouvait la marque, plus rouge et plus nette que la semaine précédente, tout en scrutant Anhura avec méfiance. Celle-ci l'examina, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

"Je ne vois rien," dit-elle platement.

Il parut un court instant légèrement déconcerté.

"Eh bien, regardez de plus près ou mettez vos lunettes," dit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle examina à nouveau le bras.

"Non. Je ne vois vraiment rien."

"A quoi jouez-vous?" demanda Snape avec colère, en retirant son bras et en le recouvrant.

"Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que pour moi, vous êtes Severus Snape, et non pas Severus Snape le Mangemort. Je me fiche de votre Marque. Elle m'est totalement invisible."

Il demeura un instant silencieux, puis il demanda, d'une voix faussement délicate, "Vous vous sentez mieux? Vous avez soulagé votre pauvre petite conscience?"

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sa réaction; elle avait compris que la bataille serait longue et difficile avant de parvenir à le convaincre. Un très faible et amer rire précéda sa réponse.

"Si j'avais simplement voulu soulager ma conscience, je vous aurais envoyé une boîte de chocolats avec un mot d'excuse. Je n'aurais pas fait tant d'efforts pour parler. Croyez-moi, moins je parle, mieux c'est pour moi."

Il ne répliqua pas.

"Et je ne vous aurais jamais dit une chose pareille si je ne la pensais pas," ajouta-t-elle. "Je connais et j'assume pleinement la signification de mes paroles."

Il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin avant de se lever subitement, de rassembler ses affaires dans ses bras et de dire, d'une voix basse et nerveuse :

"Alors, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes complètement folle. _Complètement folle._"

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, plus bruyamment encore que les fois précédentes. _Un caractère un peu empoisonné quand même, _songea Anhura, qui ne savait pas si elle avait finalement accompli sa mission ou si ses propos étaient tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, un soupçon d'espoir la traversa. Il fut cependant très vite remplacé par la déception, puisque le visage qui apparut était celui, mauvais et renfrogné, de Mrs Gobe-Planche.

"Tiens, Snowerskin, je viens de croiser ton cher collègue", dit-elle d'un ton abrupt. "Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Tu lui as lancé l'une de tes douces et délicates phrases?"

N'ayant pas envie de se faire toucher par son venin, Anhura fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, se leva et quitta la salle, son livre sous le bras.

Il restait trois quarts d'heure avant que le dernier cours de la journée ne soit terminé. Pendant que ses élèves de Gryffondor étaient plongé dans leur nouveau sujet de dissertation, Anhura était assise à son bureau, les lunettes posées sur son nez, en train de copier les parties les plus intéressantes d'un livre – _Des siècles de Magie : les formules rares et oubliées_ – qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, parcourant les lignes avec le bout de sa plume.

'_Il semblerait que les premières utilisations du sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire remontent à l'Antiquité. Il consiste, pour les espions, à transmettre à l'un ou plusieurs de leurs descendants, toutes ses connaissances ayant de près ou de loin un lien avec la personne qu'il espionne – il est risqué, pour la santé de l'héritier, de lui transmettre des souvenirs concernant plusieurs personnes espionnées, à cause d'une éventuelle saturation de sa propre mémoire. Quand le père ou la mère lance ce sort sur son fils ou sa fille, il lui donne en quelque sorte une copie des éléments importants qu'il aura obtenus jusqu'à cet instant; mais à partir de ce moment, le parent et l'enfant sont également liés par ce sortilège jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux, et le parent transmet ainsi au fur et à mesure toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il obtient, quelle que soit la distance qui le sépare de son enfant, qui intègre donc, en même temps que lui et sans s'en rendre compte, de nouvelles connaissances._

_Ces souvenirs ne sont accessibles pour l'enfant qu'à partir du moment où il est utile pour lui de les connaître, ce qui signifie que tant que son père ou sa mère est encore en vie – et qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire pour lui de prendre la relève –, ou bien si son parent est décédé mais que la personne espionnée l'est également – et donc sans plus aucun intérêt –, il lui sera impossible de se les remémorer. Si le sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire est mal appliqué, il peut déboucher sur une amnésie totale et irrémédiable du descendant en question, de même qu'il peut l'amener à posséder les souvenirs de la vie entière de l'espion au lieu de moments significatifs, et par conséquent à avoir une vie mentale particulièrement confuse, partagée entre deux vécus.'_

Anhura haussa les sourcils. Heureusement, sa mère semblait ne pas avoir échoué dans sa formule. _Elle ne l'aurait de toute façon jamais appliquée si elle n'avait pas été sûre du résultat_, pensa-t-elle avec conviction.

'_D'autres effets secondaires peuvent apparaître même si le sort est parfaitement réussi. Ainsi, l'enfant de l'espion, dans une période où les souvenirs de son parent lui sont inutiles et donc inaccessibles, est capable malgré tout d'avoir de forts pressentiments, qui sont en réalité des résidus des souvenirs qui lui ont été transmis, se manifestant sous forme d'instinct.'_

Elle leva les yeux quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était devant son bureau : c'était Ronald Weasley, un rouleau de parchemin à la main.

"Tu as déjà fini?" chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête d'un air gêné en lui tendant son devoir.

"Je peux sortir?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Attends."

Elle déroula le parchemin, avant de constater que Ron n'avait écrit qu'une vingtaine de lignes. Elle regarda à nouveau celui-ci, visiblement avec sévérité, puisqu'il paraissait apeuré.

"Tu peux sortir, mais viens me voir dans mon bureau après la fin des cours, j'aimerais te parler."

Il fit un bref signe de tête, alla ranger ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle, sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione.

Elle venait tout juste de s'installer dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!"

Comme prévu, Ron pénétra dans la pièce.

"Assieds-toi," dit-elle poliment.

Pendant qu'il prenait place, elle s'efforçait de paraître moins dure qu'elle l'était toujours face à un élève; puis elle s'éclaircit la voix.

"Ronald," commença-t-elle calmement, "si je t'ai convoqué, c'est simplement pour te dire encore une fois que tes résultats sont alarmants, et je sais que cela ne concerne pas seulement la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai consulté toutes tes moyennes du premier trimestre."

"Je sais." Il avait parlé d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux rivés au sol.

"Je ne peux pas te forcer à me parler de tes problèmes", poursuivit-elle d'un ton neutre, "mais il serait peut-être bon pour toi que tu te confies à quelqu'un. A tes amis, ou un autre professeur par exemple. Mrs McGonagall est la directrice des Gryffondor, et elle est prête à venir en aide à quiconque le lui demande."

"Je n'ai rien, professeur," répliqua-t-il avec lassitude. "C'est juste que…"

"Que?" l'encouragea Anhura.

"Enfin…" dit Ron avec hésitation. "Non, rien, laissez tomber."

Anhura, qui jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette magique, lui lança un regard analytique.

"J'ai été une adolescente, un jour, moi aussi," dit-elle à voix basse. "Et je sais que des problèmes qui peuvent paraître stupides à raconter peuvent être aussi très marquants et blessants si on ne les résout pas à temps."

Les yeux de Ron se remplirent d'étonnement et de perplexité, comme s'il venait de la découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Elle aurait ri si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne lui avait pas rappelé par la même occasion d'amers souvenirs; elle n'esquissa donc qu'un très faible et immotivé sourire, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur sa baguette.

"Eh bien," dit Ron après s'être installé plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. "C'est juste que… que j'en ai marre d'être personne."

"D'être personne?" répéta Anhura après quelques secondes de silence, les sourcils un peu froncés. "C'est-à-dire?"

"Oui," dit-il sur le ton d'une évidence. "Regardez. Autour de moi, tout le monde est connu pour quelque chose. Ginny est la seule fille et la petite dernière de la famille, Fred et George sont jumeaux et font sans arrêt des sales coups, sans parler de mes autres grands frères qui ont chacun un métier qui ravit mes parents. Hermione est extrêmement intelligente. Harry" – il hésita, puis poursuivit – "est mon meilleur ami, mais tout le monde l'admire, et… et c'est normal. C'est un excellent attrapeur au Quidditch, et il a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais moi, je suis toujours _le frère de_ ou _l'ami de_. Je ne suis jamais Ron Weasley."

Il prit une grande inspiration quand il eut fini, et souffla, soulagé d'avoir pu s'exprimer.

"Et tu essaies de te démarquer en étant celui qui a les plus mauvaises notes," compléta posément Anhura.

"Peut-être," dit Ron, qui semblait ne pas savoir s'il fallait rire ou la prendre au sérieux. "En tout cas, je n'ai plus envie de travailler."

Elle hocha la tête et tapota machinalement sa baguette contre la paume de sa main, réfléchissant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais être, plus tard?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ron leva les yeux au plafond.

"Un célèbre joueur de Quidditch," répondit-il d'un air rêveur. "Ou bien un célèbre Auror."

"Eh bien, je ne connais pas tes talents au Quidditch, mais tu pourrais certainement avoir tes chances dans le métier d'Auror, si tu travaillais plus."

"Vous croyez?" dit-il avec espoir en écarquillant les yeux.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle toujours sans sourire. "Tu étais un bon élève, en début d'année. Tu as des capacités, Ronald. Souviens-toi, lors du premier cours sur les paradoxymes, toi et tes amis étiez les seuls à avoir résisté à votre angoisse."

"Oui," dit-il dans un souffle, les yeux brillants. "Oh, ça serait super si je pouvais en devenir un…"

Anhura examina le visage passionné de Ron; elle eut un instant d'hésitation, avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau et d'en sortir un livre, _La vocation d'Auror_, que sa mère lui avait offert pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle caressa longuement la couverture de cuir bleu, toujours pensive, puis le tendit à Ron.

"Tu devrais lire ceci," dit-elle doucement. "C'est un excellent ouvrage, il devrait t'intéresser."

Ron saisit précautionneusement le livre, et le regarda avec admiration, comme s'il tenait entre les mains un très ancien et précieux objet.

"Merci," fit-il avec incrédulité.

"Je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin. J'y tiens énormément."

"Oui." Son visage s'illumina de bonheur. "Oui, bien sûr. Et je vous le ramène dès que possible, professeur."

"Prends ton temps," dit-elle dans un sourire. "Je sais que quand on commence à le lire, on a du mal à s'arrêter. Si on est passionné, du moins. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, les pages sont assez usées."

"D'accord, merci," dit-il en riant un peu. Il semblait être beaucoup moins impressionné par elle, à présent, et elle se sentait moins tendue face à lui. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur le livre et sur Anhura.

"Vous êtes une Auror?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," répondit-elle avec regret.

Déconcerté, il laissa échapper un "Pourquoi?", mais il s'aperçut immédiatement que c'était peut-être une question trop personnelle, à en croire la couleur écarlate qui remplit son visage. "Enfin… Je veux dire… Si vous êtes passionnée par ça," bredouilla-t-il.

"Je pense…" commença Anhura en posant un regard absent sur le livre. "Je pense… que j'ai été… trop faible," poursuivit-elle dans un murmure, le coeur lourd; elle n'avait cependant pas réellement parlé pour Ron. Elle songeait à la déception de sa mère si elle savait qu'après tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble, sa fille avait tout abandonné du jour au lendemain. "Oui, ça doit être ça," conclut-elle en levant les yeux vers lui dans un énorme effort. "Je ne suis pas devenue une Auror parce que je suis faible et lâche. Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas pour faire ce métier," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coupable.

Il parut choqué.

"Oh… Vous… Vous n'en avez pas l'air, pourtant."

"La règle en or chez un Auror est de ne jamais se fier aux apparences."

"J'essaierai de m'en souvenir," dit Ron en se levant. "En tout cas" – il lança encore un regard admiratif sur le livre – "merci beaucoup, professeur."

"Mais de rien".

"A jeudi prochain, alors!" lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, en ouvrant la porte.

"Oui, à la semaine prochaine, Ronald," dit-elle en souriant elle aussi.

Quand Ron fut parti, Anhura resta dans son fauteuil, songeant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui. Elle était réellement heureuse d'avoir pu faire plaisir à quelqu'un, d'avoir peut-être motivé et redonné confiance à son élève. Ses mauvaises notes étaient un appel au secours, il demandait de l'attention, et souhaitait simplement que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il avait dit qu'il avait envie de devenir un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ou un célèbre Auror… Une personne qui rêvait de célébrité était une personne qui demandait que le monde entier reconnaisse enfin sa vraie valeur, qu'il lui apporte de l'affection et de l'admiration. _Comme Gilderoy Lockhart_, pensa Anhura avec un sourire en se souvenant du jour où il devait faire une séance de dédicaces à la librairie de son père – à laquelle il s'était invité tout seul – et où il avait couru derrière toutes les sorcières qui passaient dans la rue, après la fermeture de la librairie, pour leur distribuer encore plus d'autographes… et ce, jusqu'à minuit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note : dans le prochain chapitre, de nouveaux rebondissements vous attendent…

A suivre, dans le prochain numéro de SecretsHP (dans deux semaines) !


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

**Bienvenue à Azkaban.**

_Tous les Mangemorts sont dans la cabane, en train de discuter bruyamment en attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort pour la réunion qu'ils avaient prévue. Il serait temps que Dumbledore trouve un moyen pour faire sortir Sirius d'ici. Voldemort est sans pitié avec lui. _

_Je ne vois que les jambes et les pieds de Sirius : il est assis contre le mur, juste à côté du trou. J'entends un couinement. Un rat vient de passer entre mes pattes; il entre par le trou pour s'arrêter à côté de Sirius et se lever sur ses deux pattes arrière, comme pour attirer son attention. Etrange._

_Sirius murmure : "Peter? C'est toi?". Peter? Serait-il Peter Pettigrow, celui de l'Ordre du Phénix? Je l'ai souvent vu fréquenter Sirius dans nos réunions, et le jeune Lupin et James Potter également. Mais Dumbledore ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était lui aussi un Animagus. Je pensais être la seule, avec Minerva. Peter ne l'en a peut-être jamais averti…_

_Le rat fait un nouveau couinement et s'agite, comme pour acquiescer. Les Mangemorts, de l'autre côté de la cabane, semblent ne rien remarquer. Sirius parle tellement bas que j'ai moi-même du mal à l'entendre. "Ecoute, Voldemort veut que je lui dise où habitent Lily et James. Je ne pourrai plus tenir longtemps s'il continue de me torturer. Va les prévenir et leur dire que je vais révéler leur secret à Voldemort, et conseille-leur de se cacher ailleurs, d'accord? Ils n'ont qu'à rejoindre Dumbledore, il trouvera sûrement une nouvelle solution."_

_Il s'arrête de parler, car un Mangemort a tourné la tête vers lui. Mais c'était une fausse alerte, le Mangemort n'a manifestement rien remarqué, car il reprend sa conversation avec son collègue. Sirius recommence lui aussi à parler au rat, enfin, à Peter._

"_Je pourrai peut-être tenir encore un ou deux jours. Mais fais vite, Peter, et surtout, reviens me voir pour me signaler que tu les as prévenus et qu'ils se sont mis à l'abri. Comme ça, je pourrai tout révéler à Voldemort, et une fois qu'il sera parti pour les tuer, je me débrouillerai pour berner les Mangemorts qui me surveilleront pendant ce temps-là et pour m'échapper. Tu as bien tout compris?"_

_Peter fait un nouveau petit bruit, esquisse un petit geste avec sa tête et ressort par le trou. Je me pousse pour le laisser passer. Excellent. Le plan de Sirius était excellent. Si tout marche comme prévu, il pourra se sauver pendant que Voldemort sera chez les Potter, en train de les chercher. Son sort repose à présent entre les mains de Peter._

Lorsqu'Anhura revint à elle, elle était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle des professeurs, aussi vide qu'avant qu'elle ne perde conscience, à son grand soulagement. Un mois plutôt calme venait de s'écouler, pendant lequel Severus Snape, après plusieurs jours de grand silence, s'était finalement décidé à ne plus l'éviter et à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, bien que toujours aussi froidement, sans jamais reparler de ce qui avait eu lieu dans la salle des professeurs, et Ron paraissait beaucoup plus attentif en classe qu'au premier trimestre. Elle avait espéré que le ministre ait enfin écouté Dumbledore et retiré les Détraqueurs de la cellule de Sirius Black, mais ce nouveau souvenir était la preuve du contraire.

Troublée, faible et fiévreuse, elle appuya sa tête au fond de son fauteuil et essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le rat dénommé Peter était donc Peter Pettigrow, qui était devenu un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme ses amis Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin, d'après les pensées de sa mère. Et Sirius lui disait d'aller prévenir les Potter parce qu'il allait révéler leur Secret…

Anhura eut subitement un sursaut de compréhension. Elle se rappela le précédent souvenir. Au début, quand sa mère voyait passer le rat, elle pensait _"sans doute Peter, qui vient de prévenir Sirius"_... Et ensuite, Sirius Black avait révélé à Voldemort où habitaient les Potter. Il l'avait donc fait en pensant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, en sécurité avec Dumbledore, et qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, puisque Peter avait donné son signal… Il n'avait donc pas de mauvaises intentions… C'était une ruse… Mais alors, pourquoi les Potter étaient-ils toujours chez eux quand Voldemort s'y était rendu? Et était-il possible que les meurtres qu'il avait commis par la suite soient également la conséquence d'un malentendu?

"Salut, la Miss!"

Victor Jumble venait d'entrer dans la salle, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

"Bonjour, Victor," répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

"Ouh, t'as pas l'air en forme, toi," dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est la condamnation de Sirius Black qui te met dans cet état?" poursuivit-il sur un ton blagueur.

" Non, je suis simplement fatigu… Pardon?" Anhura, qui n'avait pas immédiatement réagi aux propos de son collègue, fut choquée. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Sirius Black? Savait-il lire dans les pensées?

"Ben oui," dit-il en dépliant le journal et en lui montrant la première page. "Tu n'étais pas au courant?"

Elle lut le titre en caractères gras, qui précédait un grand article couvrant quasiment toute la page : _"AUJOURD'HUI A QUINZE HEURES, BLACK RECEVRA SON BAISER". _Ses yeux se posèrent sur la date inscrite dans le coin à droite de la Gazette : Mardi 20 Mars.

"Mon Dieu," murmura-t-elle avec horreur, en portant ses mains au visage.

"Non, ce n'est pas grave tu sais" assura Jumble d'un air tranquille. "Il n'était pas très gentil, ce garçon. Il a tué plein de monde."

Anhura n'y prêta pas attention, et sortit sa montre de poche. Il était presque quinze heures moins le quart. Dans environ un quart d'heure, un innocent aurait sa vie détruite pour un terrible malentendu.

"Où est Dumbledore?" demanda-t-elle avec précipitation, en se levant brusquement.

Jumble perdit un peu de son sourire et la regarda, pour la première fois, avec sérieux.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix. "Pourquoi?"

Prise de panique, elle ne répondit pas, et sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle traversa les couloirs, monta les étages, avec l'idée d'atteindre le plus vite possible le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle articula le mot "Chupa Chups", puis se posa sur les escaliers de pierre qui venaient de se révéler, attendant avec impatience d'être transporté jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. A bout de souffle, elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Personne ne répondit. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, plus énergiquement, mais aucune réaction ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

"Oh non," murmura-t-elle avec désespoir.

Sans savoir où le chercher, elle redescendit les escaliers en courant, passa la gargouille, longea les couloirs, emprunta les escaliers pour se rendre aux étages inférieurs, sous le regard surpris de quelques élèves qu'elle croisa en chemin, et en évitant les projectiles que Peeves leur lançait. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième étage qu'elle l'aperçut, marchant tranquillement au bout d'un couloir.

"Professeur!"

Il se retourna; avec la force qu'il lui restait, Anhura courut jusqu'à lui pour lui lancer, d'une voix haletante, "Professeur… Sirius… Black… est… innocent!"

"Comment?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus choqués et alarmés.

"Un nouveau… souvenir…m'est revenu… Peter Pettigrow… est un Animagus… C'est un rat… Il a rendu visite à Sirius Black… quand il était pris en otage par Vous-Savez-Qui… Et Sirius lui a demandé d'aller prévenir les Potter… qu'il allait révéler leur Secret… pour qu'ils puissent se réfugier auprès de vous… et de revenir lui dire… quand ils étaient en sécurité… Et c'est pour ça que dans mon autre souvenir, ma mère pense que le rat qui passe à côté d'elle… est Peter… qui vient de prévenir Sirius… et que Sirius révèle à V… Vous-Savez-Qui… le Secret des Potter… Il est innocent!" acheva-t-elle d'une voix voilée par le manque d'air.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été très claire, mais Dumbledore comprit malgré tout instantanément, à en juger par l'inquiétude que son visage exprimait.

"Suis-moi," dit-il en se précipitant vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages encore plus bas.

Elle l'accompagna avec un peu de réticence, faisant de son mieux pour marcher au même rythme que lui, et trop essoufflée pour lui demander quelles étaient ses intentions. Quand ils allaient se rendre aux sous-sols, ils furent arrêtés par Snape qui en venait, justement.

"Monsieur le directeur…"

"Il s'est encore manifesté, je sais, Anhura m'a prévenu," coupa Dumbledore. "Severus, s'il vous plaît, allez chercher votre plus puisant Véritaserum, et rejoignez-nous au plus vite à la prison d'Azkaban, à la cellule de Sirius Black."

Anhura était persuadée qu'à ce moment précis, elle paraissait aussi stupéfaite que Snape. Ils allaient se rendre à la prison d'Azkaban? L'endroit le plus redouté de tous, où les Détraqueurs vivaient par centaines? Dumbledore avait perdu la raison.

Manifestement incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Snape regarda alternativement Dumbledore et Anhura, avant de répliquer, "J'ai une leçon à donner, Monsieur le directeur."

"Annulez-la," commanda fermement Dumbledore. "Dépêchez-vous, les minutes nous sont comptées."

Il repartit hâtivement vers la porte du hall d'entrée. Snape posa une dernière fois ses yeux étincelants et accusateurs sur Anhura, qui n'avait pas bougé, avant de disparaître dans les sous-sols – il avait sûrement deviné qu'elle était à l'origine de toute cette agitation. Anhura rejoignit Dumbledore, qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre.

"Je suis désolé, Anhura," dit-il tandis qu'ils traversaient le aprc à vive allure, "mais ta présence peut être très utile pour convaincre le ministre de son erreur. Tu es plus ou moins un témoin."

"Oui," dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, "mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de la localisation d'Azkaban, à part quelques rumeurs que j'ai entendues, et je n'ai jamais vu aucune photographie, alors il sera difficile pour moi d'y transplaner."

"La prison est située dans la Mer du Nord," indiqua Dumbledore pendant qu'ils passaient le portail de fer forgé. "Au Nord-Est de l'île Westray, si je ne me trompe pas. Concentre-toi du mieux que tu peux, et tout se passera bien."

Ils finirent de descendre en silence le chemin de terre, jusqu'à atteindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard, d'où ils pourraient transplaner.

"Nous pouvons y aller," annonça Dumbledore, toujours très calme, mais préoccupé. "A tout de suite, Anhura."

Elle eut à peine le temps de répondre "À tout de suite" qu'il avait déjà disparu. Elle tenta de respirer moins vite et de se détendre, puis elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les informations que lui avait données Dumbledore, et ne pensa plus qu'aux seuls mots : _prison d'Azkaban_. Un vide se fit sous ses pieds; une seconde plus tard, elle sentit une brise glaciale la frapper au visage. Elle était apparue près de Dumbledore, sur un îlot rempli de mousse et d'herbe, à proximité d'une falaise où l'on pouvait voir une mer grisâtre et agitée s'y écraser. A quelques mètres d'eux seulement, se dressait la forteresse, qui occupait l'espace restant, et qui était aussi accueillante qu'une pierre tombale, sombre, sinistre et froide. Même les nuages au-dessus d'elle paraissaient atteints par l'ambiance malsaine qu'elle projetait, par leur couleur étrangement violacée et leur forme dégoulinante et pessimiste.

Anhura, déjà fatiguée par la venue d'un nouveau souvenir, frissonna de froid et de mal-être. Elle suivit à contrecœur Dumbledore, qui s'était mis en marche vers l'entrée de la prison, en priant pour que ce séjour soit de très courte durée. Arrivés devant l'immense double porte en bois, Dumbledore frappa quelques petits coups, qui résonnèrent de l'autre côté d'un son amplifié, semblable à des coups d canon. Anhura, trop impressionnée pour parler, se demandait avec appréhension qui – ou quoi – viendrait leur ouvrir. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : après de nombreux bruits de loquets et de serrures, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un oeil méfiant derrière elle.

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda une faible voix d'homme.

"Nous aimerions rendre visite à un détenu," répondit simplement Dumbledore. "Sirius Black."

"Impossible," articula difficilement la voix. "Monsieur le Ministre vient d'arriver pour ordonner le Baiser de la Mort."

"Justement. Nous souhaitons le voir avant qu'il ne soit plus en état de nous parler."

L'homme trouva certainement que c'était une idée étrange, car il resta un moment sans bouger. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin entièrement, révélant un individu au visage pâle, de grands cernes sous les yeux, le regard vide.

"Si vous y tenez," dit-il d'une voix morne. Il semblait trop malade pour articuler correctement ses phrases. "Traversez la cour, prenez la porte à droite, et montez à l'étage, cellule 113. Mais je doute que vous n'arriviez à temps. Baguettes, s'il vous plaît," ajouta-t-il en tendant une main.

"Merci," dit Dumbledore en lui donnant sa baguette, pendant qu'il prenait celle d'Anhura.

"Nous ne sommes pas responsables des dégâts que peut causer la prison sur les visiteurs," fit mollement remarquer le gardien. "Bonne journée."

Ayant sans doute senti l'effet décourageant qu'avait eu cette dernière phrase sur Anhura, Dumbledore lui lança un coup d'oeil rassurant, avant de signaler au gardien, "Une autre personne devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Bonne journée à vous, monsieur."

Même s'il avait souhaité être poli, Anhura se dit que ce "Bonne journée à vous" était la meilleure blague qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue, étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait le gardien qui, même s'il travaillait à l'extérieur des cellules, avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait été gravement malade pendant plusieurs mois et qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

En approchant de la porte que celui-ci avait indiquée, elle consulta sa montre : il était trois heures passées de trois minutes. Il y avait de fortes chances que Sirius Black soit déjà privé définitivement de son âme.

Dumbledore entra le premier. Anhura avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle sentit comme une lourde et profonde sensation de détresse, mêlée de désespoir, s'installer en elle.

"Les escaliers sont juste là," l'encouragea Dumbledore, dont elle pouvait à peine discerner le visage, plus pâle et fatigué que d'ordinaire, à cause de l'obscurité qui les entourait.

Elle le suivit, s'efforçant de résister au pouvoir des Détraqueurs qui se faisait déjà hautement sentir, même si aucun d'entre eux ne s'était encore montré jusqu'à présent. _Un souvenir heureux… Pense à un souvenir heureux…_

A l'instant où ils arrivèrent à l'étage, elle pensa qu'elle aurait préféré n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Un large et très sombre couloir les attendait, comportant de chaque côté des cellules où étaient enfermés un nombre plus ou moins important de Détraqueurs – entre trois et quatre par cellule, généralement – derrière lesquelles se trouvaient d'autres cellules, celles-ci occupées, en revanche, de sorciers. Les Détraqueurs, ainsi coincés entre les barreaux, étaient obligés de ne se contenter que du détenu qui leur était attribué, sans pouvoir les toucher.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pénible, jusqu'à atteindre un point qu'Anhura jugeait à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Il faisait froid; le couloir était moite et dépourvu d'oxygène. _Pense à un souvenir heureux… Le jour de l'an… C'était amusant, le jour de l'an…_ Elle avait la très désagréable sensation d'être observée attentivement et d'être touchée par des mains invisibles, dans son dos, sur ses bras, dans le cou – mais quand elle posait sa main à l'endroit qui venait d'être touché, elle n'y trouvait rien. Elle entendait de lentes et inhumaines lamentations, venues de partout et de nulle part. Les prisonniers qu'elle apercevait de temps à autre derrière les Détraqueurs avaient le même regard vide que le gardien, et semblaient noyés dans leur désespoir. _La bonne humeur de Mrs Chourave qui était saoule… Les bises pour torturer Snape…_

Ils passèrent devant un autre couloir, qui était manifestement semblable à celui qu'ils traversaient, sauf qu'au lieu de Détraqueurs, c'étaient des paradoxymes qui étaient postés devant les cellules, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il faisait si sombre alors que des torches avaient été accrochées aux murs. Bientôt, des voix se firent entendre.

"Finissons-en, Barty. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici."

Dumbledore accéléra son pas en direction des voix.

"Barty, Cornélius," appela-t-il d'une voix forte. "Attendez, je vous prie."

En quelques secondes, Anhura et Dumbledore avaient rejoint la cellule de Sirius Black, devant laquelle se trouvaient Cornélius Fudge Barty Croupton, tous deux livides. Sirius Black, le visage creux et ses longs cheveux noirs en désordre, était solidement tenu par Croupton, les mains ligotées. La cellule 113, ouverte derrière eux, ne contenait aucun Détraqueur : la douzaine de créatures qui étaient postées avait dû être retirée pour que le ministre soit capable de rester, le temps d'exécuter le baiser. Croupton semblait être sur le point de livrer Sirius Black aux Détraqueurs de la cellule voisine : de son autre main, il tenait sa baguette magique en l'air, au niveau de la serrure.

"Que voulez-vous, Albus?" demanda sèchement et nerveusement Cornélius Fudge.

"Vous empêcher de commettre une erreur," répondit Dumbledore avec calme.

"Nous en avons déjà discuté, Dumbledore!" cria-t-il en tremblant. "Je me fiche de vos théories sur les effets du baiser! Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, cet homme mérite une punition, et nous aurions dû lui en donner une dès le départ! Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui!"

"Justement, il ne mérite pas ce baiser. Il n'est pas coupable du meurtre des Potter."

Fudge regarda Dumbledore comme s'il portait un entonnoir sur la tête et qu'il s'était mis à danser et chanter en tirant la langue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sottises! Vous racontez n'importe quoi Dumbledore! N'importe quoi! Barty," lança-t-il en se tournant vers Croupton, "finissons-en!"

"Non, Barty," dit fermement Dumbledore, "ou vous serez responsable du meurtre d'un innocent."

Croupton regarda successivement Dumbledore, et Fudge qui était proche de l'hystérie; Black paraissait abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A trop écouter leur conversation, Anhura avait oublié de continuer à lutter contre les Détraqueurs. Son esprit commençait à s'engourdir, et un courant glacial emplit son corps. _Un… souvenir… heureux… Le jour de l'an…_ Elle commençait à voir son père entrer dans la chambre, le visage sombre… _Les blagues du professeur Flitwick…_ Il s'assoit sur son lit, à côté d'elle… Anhura lui demande ce qui ne va pas…_ Hagrid qui me broie dans ses bras pour me souhaiter la bonne année…_ Son père lui répond d'une voix extrêmement faible, "ta mère est morte". Au loin, elle entendait Fudge crier, et Dumbledore lui parler très posément. _Sois heureuse… Fais-le pour maman… Pense à un souvenir... Noël… Les cadeaux de papa et de Hagrid… Eclipse qui réagit aux noms qui ne lui plaisent pas… Et le visage rayonnant de Ronald quand tu lui as donné le livre…_

Dans un énorme effort, les images de son père s'éloignèrent; même si elle se sentait complètement abattue, elle pouvait à présent voir et entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

"Il y a un moyen de le savoir, Cornélius." Dumbledore se tourna vers le fond du couloir, d'où provenaient des bruits de pas. "Et justement, il arrive."

Trois secondes plus tard, Snape les avait rejoints, lui aussi extrêmement pâle, malgré son allure toujours aussi dure et sévère. Si son regard se posa sur Croupton et Fudge, il évita complètement Black qui lui, en revanche, lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil féroce.

"Avez-vous ce que je vous avais demandé, Severus?"

"Oui, Monsieur le directeur."

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit flacon au contenu limpide, que Fudge contempla avec horreur et colère.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!" cria-t-il.

"Voyons, Cornélius, vous savez parfaitement de quoi il s'agit. Et il ne nous coûte rien d'entendre ce que Sirius Black a à dire. S'il s'avère que ce que je vous avance est faux, alors je vous laisserai agir comme vous l'entendez."

Fudge tremblait de rage. Après avoir lancé un regard à Croupton, en quête d'un ultime soutien qui ne vint pas, il s'écria, "Très bien! Très bien! Faites ce que vous voulez, Dumbledore!"

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire en répondant, "Je vous remercie." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius Black. "Sirius, venez ici, je vous prie."

Black se libéra de l'emprise de Croupton, pour venir se poster entre Dumbledore et Fudge, qui recula de trois bons pas avec crainte et dégoût.

Anhura observa discrètement Snape. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute leur brillance. Ce n'était plus l'habituelle froideur qui les habitait, mais une sorte d'extrême concentration teintée de tristesse. De toute évidence, les Détraqueurs ranimaient en lui de mauvais souvenirs contre lesquels il était en train de se battre intérieurement, et Anhura ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que Snape en avait plus que Dumbledore, Fudge, Croupton, Black et elle réunis. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore s'empara du flacon qu'il tenait dans la main qu'il parut reprendre un contact plus vif avec la réalité, son regard s'emplissant de haine, de colère et de dégoût à la vue de Black qui se tenait à proximité, et en montrant les dents tel un chien féroce prêt à dévorer son ennemi. Black lui jeta un regard appuyé avant de boire une gorgée de Véritaserum, suite à quoi son visage dur et renfrogné devint vide de tout sentiment et de toute expression.

"Sirius," commença lentement Dumbledore, "avez-vous révélé à Lord Voldemort le Secret des Potter, quatorze ans auparavant?"

"Oui," répondit vaguement Black, le regard vide; Fudge laissa échapper une nerveuse expression de triomphe, mais Dumbledore l'ignora.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?" continua-t-il tranquillement.

"C'était dans mon plan," répondit Black d'un ton plat.

"Et quel était ce plan?"

Pendant que Black prenait une grande inspiration prenait une grande inspiration pour répondre, Anhura se toucha avec nervosité le cou et le dos, où elle avait senti quelque chose l'effleurer; une fois de plus, elle n'y trouva rien. Elle fut heureuse lorsque la voix de Sirius Black couvrit un peu les lamentations sinistres et résonnantes qui se manifestaient plus fortement à chaque silence.

"Quand j'ai été fait prisonnier par Voldemort, celui-ci m'a torturé pendant des jours pour que je lui avoue où habitaient James et Lily. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais un soir, un rat est entré dans la cabane où j'étais enfermé, et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était Peter Pettigrow, qui venait prendre de mes nouvelles sous sa forme Animagus. J'ai saisi ma chance, et je lui ai confié la mission d'aller demander à James et Lily de partir de chez eux pour qu'ils viennent se réfugier auprès de vous. C'était un moyen pour moi de mettre fin aux tortures que m'infligeait Voldemort, et je savais que vous trouveriez une solution pour James, Lily et leur fils. J'ai également demandé à Peter de revenir me voir une fois qu'il les aurait prévenus et qu'ils étaient en sécurité, loin de chez eux. Il est revenu le jour suivant, juste au moment où Voldemort allait désigner l'un de ses Mangemorts et lui lancer le sortilège qui lui permettrait de recevoir son âme s'il venait à se faire tuer. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'intervenir, parce que si un serviteur était élu, et que vous parveniez effectivement à tuer Voldemort, il lui aurait redonné naissance grâce à la formule que lui avait apprise Voldemort. Alors, sachant que James, Lily et Harry étaient en sécurité, j'ai proposé à Voldemort de me choisir moi en échange de la révélation de la cachette des Potter, avec l'idée de ne jamais le faire renaître s'il se faisait tuer. Je lui ai avoué, il a envoyé un Mangemort vérifier, et m'a dit que si j'avais dit la vérité, il m'élirait comme son protecteur en remerciement. Et il m'a également dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait tué les Potter, il ferait de moi un Mangemort, comme je le lui avais demandé pour le convaincre de mon engagement."

Il cessa subitement de parler, son regard toujours aussi inanimé. Fudge le fixait d'un air paniqué et incrédule, Croupton semblait effaré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre; Anhura, sans même regarder Snape, le sentait bouillir.

"Et ensuite," poursuivit Dumbledore, imperturbable, "le Mangemort est revenu. Que s'est-il passé?"

"Le Mangemort est revenu et a dit à Voldemort qu'effectivement, les Potter se trouvaient bien à l'endroit que j'avais indiqué. Au début, j'ai un peu paniqué. Mais après, je me suis dit qu'il suffisait simplement que la maison soit devenue visible pour prouver que j'avais réellement révélé le Secret des Potter, et j'ai supposé que Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts avaient déjà cherché auparavant leur maison dans le coin que je leur avais indiqué, sans avoir pu la voir puisqu'elle était protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Alors Voldemort a lancé sur moi le sortilège qui nous lierait. Deux jours plus tard, il s'est rendu à la maison des Potter pour les tuer. Cette nuit-là, trois Mangemorts me gardaient. Ils étaient en train de s'inquiéter parce que Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu. J'attendais le bon moment pour me métamorphoser en chien et déguerpir, avant qu'il ne soit réellement de retour. A un moment donné, je ne sais pas pourquoi, deux d'entre eux sont partis dehors en courant. L'autre était tellement ahuri par leur brusque départ qu'il ne m'a pas vu prendre ma forme Animagus, me glisser hors des cordes qui me ligotaient et qui étaient devenues trop grandes pour ma nouvelle forme, et sauter par une fenêtre. C'est comme ça que le lendemain, j'ai pu retrouver quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Hagrid, qui m'apprit que Voldemort avait été vaincu, mais qu'il avait tué James et Lily, et que seul Harry avait survécu. Il venait de recevoir votre ordre d'aller chercher Harry, alors je lui ai prêté ma moto. Par sa révélation, je me suis rendu compte que Peter m'avait trahi, qu'il était revenu me voir en me faisant croire que les Potter étaient à l'abri, alors qu'il ne les avait même pas prévenus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était jaloux de la forte amitié qui nous liait, James et moi, moins forte que celle qui les liait eux. J'étais fou de rage, et je suis immédiatement parti à sa recherche pour lui donner ce qu'il méritait. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il a tellement eu peur de moi qu'il m'a avoué ne pas être allé prévenir les Potter. Il tremblait, et son air peureux et lâche m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai perdu tout contrôle, et j'avais tellement envie de venger James et Lily que je l'ai tué. Mon sort a été tellement puissant que douze Moldus qui se trouvaient à proximité sont morts aussi. Et là, sans en avoir envie, j'ai éclaté de rire. Mais je me suis aperçu que ce rire ne venait pas de moi, mais de Voldemort, qui était présent en moi depuis qu'il avait été vaincu. Je suppose que c'est aussi ce qui a fait que mon sort ait été assez puissant pour tuer treize personnes à la fois."

Il s'interrompit d'une manière aussi inattendue que la première fois. Fudge, abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte, jeta un coup d'oeil effaré à Croupton, qui ne dévia pas une seule seconde son regard de Sirius Black.

"Très bien," fit Dumbledore. "Merci, Sirius. Severus" – il se tourna vers lui – "avez-vous également emporté de quoi faire cesser les effets du Véritaserum?"

Snape, dont le teint avait viré à celui d'un homme malade, et qui semblait avoir les mâchoires trop crispées pour répondre, mit très lentement sa main dans sa poche, en sortit un tube rempli d'un liquide vert qu'il tendit à Dumbledore, sans jamais quitter un seul instant Black des yeux. Si Anhura avait déjà eu l'occasion de le craindre, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de lui qu'en ce moment. Il était méconnaissable; son regard et son visage habituellement dénués de toute expression étaient à présent ceux d'un meurtrier contemplant sa victime une dernière fois avant de l'achever. Cela lui donnait un bel aperçu de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler quand il était un Mangemort… et cela lui glaçait le sang. Songeant que l'atmosphère de la prison l'avait rendu fou, elle regarda successivement Dumbledore, qui débouchait le tube et ne prêtait aucune attention à l'attitude inquiétante de Severus, et ce dernier, figé dans ses états d'âme démentiels; alarmée, une petite voix en elle lui disait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, tandis qu'une autre lui ordonnait de ne pas faire le moindre geste. Elle finit par le surveiller attentivement du coin de l'oeil, le coeur battant, prête à réagir à un soudain acte de folie.

"Voilà qui devrait suffire à prouver son innocence," dit Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille pendant que Sirius avalait la solution qu'il lui donnait. "Il n'a plus rien à faire ici, et nous non plus."

"Innocent?" s'écria Fudge. "Cet homme a tué treize personnes!"

"Il n'a commis volontairement qu'un seul meurtre, et nous ne connaissons pas quelle part de responsabilité avait Mr Black dans ce meurtre, puisque l'âme de Voldemort semble influencer son comportement."

Cette dernière phrase plongea Fudge dans une véritable crise de nerfs.

"Vous… souhaitez… faire… sortir de prison… un homme… qui possède en lui… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… VOUS ETES FOU, DUMBLEDORE! COMPLETEMENT CINGLE!" éclata-t-il, le visage déformé par la fureur. "JAMAIS JE NE LE LAISSERAI PARTIR D'ICI!"

"Alors il faudra m'y enfermer également," dit sereinement Dumbledore.

Fudge, les points serrés, posa ses yeux exorbités sur Croupton.

"CROUPTON! DITES QUELQUE CHOSE!" hurla-t-il en postillonnant.

"Monsieur le Ministre," répondit-il avec calme et une étonnante politesse en dépit de son allure très stricte et sèche, "ma parole aura moins de poids que la vôtre."

Anhura pensa que le ministère aurait trop besoin de Dumbledore dans le cas du retour de Voldemort pour le mettre en prison – et c'était heureux, car dans une autre condition Fudge n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à agir; Dumbledore, les mains croisées dans le dos, esquissa un petit sourire et regarda Fudge avec des yeux pétillants et triomphants; Black, qui venait d'émerger de son état inconscient, suivait la scène d'un air un peu perdu; et Fudge, qui respirait vite et fort, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, sans émettre le moindre son, sans doute trop énervé pour réfléchir à une phrase convenable.

"Très bien!" finit-il par crier. "Faites ce que vous voulez, Dumbledore! Mais quand les gens apprendront que Sirius Black est sorti de prison, comptez sur moi pour annoncer à la foule que le gouvernement n'y est pour rien, et qu'ils n'auront qu'à s'adresser à vous! Préparez-vous à affronter le monde des sorciers!"

Il bouscula tout le monde pour passer et s'en alla d'un pas précipité.

"Messieurs dames…" dit Croupton avec un bref signe de tête, avant de poser un dernier regard sur Sirius et de suivre le ministre.

Sirius Black regarda Dumbledore et Anhura d'un air interrogateur. Snape, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un seul millimètre.

"Vous êtes libre, Sirius," annonça Dumbledore en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Les yeux de Black s'élargirent.

"C'est vrai?" demanda-t-il d'une vois rauque, complètement incrédule.

"Absolument," assura Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, les yeux brillants. "Sortons d'ici," ajouta-t-il immédiatement en s'adressant à Anhura, Snape et Black. "Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps dans cet endroit, surtout Sirius."

Il se mit en marche; voyant que Snape commençait à le suivre, Anhura se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu entièrement la raison puisqu'il s'était remis à bouger normalement et qu'il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait. Sirius et elle suivirent le mouvement, et tous ensemble, ils traversèrent le couloir sinistre, l'esprit hanté par les sombres complaintes qui résonnaient contre les murs et le plafond et par l'air dépressif que dégageaient les Détraqueurs campés autour d'eux.

Anhura n'avait jamais ressenti un aussi grand soulagement que celui qu'elle éprouva en posant les pieds dans la cour de la prison; c'était comme si elle était restée en apnée pendant toute une journée et qu'elle pouvait enfin recommencer à respirer. Bien que l'effet morbide de la prison ne se soit pas encore totalement dissipé, elle appréciait le fait de voir à nouveau voir le ciel couvert de nuages qu'elle trouvait soudainement beaux, et même drôles. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à raconter au ministre toute l'histoire de sa mère pour le convaincre de l'innocence de Sirius Black. Trois personnes étaient déjà au courant du sort qu'elle avait reçu, et c'était largement suffisant.

Après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes auprès du gardien, qui était en train de lire d'un air ahuri l'autorisation de sortie de Sirius Black signée par Mr Croupton, et qui ne décrocha son regard de Sirius qu'au moment de refermer la porte derrière eux, Dumbledore, Snape et Anhura, accompagnés du rescapé, firent quelques pas en direction de la falaise sous un froid pénétrant, puis s'arrêtèrent.

"Vous sentez-vous capable de transplaner, Sirius?" demanda Dumbledore.

Black détacha difficilement son regard du ciel, qu'il contemplait comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait.

"Oui," répondit-il d'un air cependant incertain. "Mais où allons-nous?"

"A Poudlard."

"D'accord," dit Sirius en hochant lentement la tête. Une expression très étrange habillait son visage : il paraissait être très surpris de chaque parole que lui-même prononçait, visiblement déconcerté de pouvoir encore être capable d'avoir une conversation, après quatorze ans de mutisme.

"Très bien, dit Dumbledore en souriant. "Alors, en route."

Dès qu'il disparut, Snape, Black et Anhura firent de même, pour se retrouver tous ensemble à la gare de Pré-au-Lard,' d'où ils entamèrent leur marche silencieuse en direction du collège. Seul le bruit de leurs capes qui claquaient sous le vent frais les accompagnait. Anhura apercevait de temps à autre Sirius Black lançant des regards insolents et provocateurs à Severus, dans la claire intention de le faire réagir; toutefois, celui-ci l'ignorait superbement. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dépassé le grand portail en fer que Sirius prit la parole.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier," dit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore de sa voix un peu cassée. "Ce que vous avez fait est tout bonnement… simplement…"

"Je n'y suis pour pas grand chose, Sirius," coupa Dumbledore d'un air tranquille. "C'est Anhura que vous devriez remercier," dit-il en la désignant d'un léger signe de tête. "C'est grâce à elle si vous êtes libre."

"Ah oui?" fit Sirius en jetant un regard curieux à Anhura, qui ressentait subitement une terrible envie de devenir invisible et inexistante. "Comment ça?"

"Disons qu'elle a eu… un pressentiment concernant votre innocence," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

"Oh," dit Sirius, légèrement déconcerté en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur elle. "Eh bien, merci infiniment."

"De rien," répondit-elle distraitement, plutôt perturbée par le regard noir, dégoûté et accusateur qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de Snape.

"Nous approchons du château," fit remarquer Dumbledore. "Il serait plus prudent que vous preniez votre forme Animagus, Sirius. Un chien, c'est bien ça?"

"Oui, c'est ça," répondit-il d'un air étrangement gêné.

Il s'arrêta, se concentra, et dans une lente et gracieuse métamorphose, son corps humain prit l'allure de celui d'un gros chien noir.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur marche d'un pas tranquille, Anhura repensait au souvenir de sa mère, les yeux au sol, les mains croisées dans le dos.

"Professeur," dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de Sirius, qui courait joyeusement devant eux, "dans son souvenir, ma mère était très étonnée d'apprendre que Peter Pettigrow était un Animagus… Elle pensait être la seule Animagus de l'Ordre, avec le professeur McGonagall je crois, et elle se demandait si vous étiez au courant qu'il en était un…" Elle leva ses yeux interrogateurs vers ceux de Dumbledore.

"Non, je ne le savais pas," assura Dumbledore, "et pour Sirius non plus. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques mois… dans un certain livre." L'air à moitié amusé qu'il venait d'afficher intrigua Anhura, mais elle trouva qu'après une journée comme celle-ci, l'effort à fournir pour essayer de le comprendre était trop grand; aussi effaça-t-elle de son esprit la moindre pensée encombrante, n'espérant plus que la nuit soit tombée pour pouvoir enfin se coucher.

A l'entrée du château, ils furent accueillis par Mrs McGonagall, qui haussa les sourcils à la vue du chien noir.

"Albus, je vous ai cherché pendant une bonne demi-heure… Qu'est-ce que…"

"Je vous expliquerai, Minerva. Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller chercher une grande quantité de nourriture aux cuisines et de l'amener dans mon bureau?"

Elle parut étonnée par cet ordre, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'acquiescer et de filer aux sous-sols, pendant que Dumbledore, Snape, Anhura et Sirius montaient les étages.

"Vous pouvez reprendre votre forme humaine," annonça Dumbledore après avoir fermé derrière eux la porte de son bureau.

Le corps de Sirius redevint progressivement humain.

"Parfait. Asseyez-vous," dit-il à Severus, Sirius et Anhura, en agitant sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître un fauteuil supplémentaire. "Je vais chercher une pièce suffisamment confortable pour vous héberger, Sirius. En attendant" – il fit apparaître une théière et trois tasses sur son bureau – "reposez-vous. Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Anhura et de Severus."

Sitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Anhura entendit de nombreux chuchotements provenant des tableaux accrochés aux murs, qui observaient Sirius d'un air curieux, apeuré ou dédaigneux. Ni Sirius ni Severus ne parlaient; ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire non plus, elle préféra s'affairer à remplir les trois tasses de thé, puis les leur donner, espérant que l'un d'eux dénoue enfin sa langue.

"Merci," dit Sirius, dont l'aspect sale et négligé contrastait au plus haut point avec la porcelaine blanche. Snape était tellement occupé à fixer Sirius qu'Anhura était presque certaine qu'il saisit sa tasse sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Alors… vous êtes professeur ici?" demanda Sirius quand elle fut assise, ignorant Severus.

"Oui," répondit-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

"Votre visage me dit quelque chose," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "On se connaît?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais ma mère, peut-être…"

"Votre mère?"

"Lydie Snowerskin."

"Oh," fit-il, le visage soudain illuminé. "Oui, je la connais. C'est vrai, vous lui ressemblez. Comment va-t-elle?"

"Euh… elle n'est… elle est… morte," acheva Anhura, gênée pour Sirius.

Celui-ci eut l'air consterné.

"Je suis désolé. Depuis quand… enfin…"

"Ca s'est passé la nuit d'Halloween, au même moment que la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui," l'informa Anhura, qui voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

Il hocha la tête.

"Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre entre mon évasion du repère de Voldemort et mon entrée en prison. J'ai tout juste appris que James et Lily avaient été tués" – il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Snape – "au fait, est-ce que Harry est ici?"

"Oui," répondit Anhura. "Il est dans sa cinquième année."

"J'ai souvent pensé à lui quand j'étais en prison," dit-il avant de lancer un regard énervé à Snape.

"Ah bon?"

"Oui, je suis son parrain… Et je me demandais sans arrêt comment il allait, à quoi il ressemblait… Arrête de me fixer!" cria-t-il soudain à Snape. "Si tu n'es pas content de me voir, ne te gêne pas pour partir!"

Anhura fut très surprise par le regard froid et haineux qu'il venait de prendre.

"Non," répondit Snape d'une voix basse et extrêmement calme, ses yeux brillant intensément. "J'attends le moindre geste suspect de ta part pour te livrer au Ministre… Il serait ravi de te remettre à Azkaban…"

Le visage de Sirius prit une couleur pâle. Il posa sa tasse d'un geste brusque sur le bureau à côté de lui en répliquant, "Pauvre crétin! Tu crois peut-être que je vais me jeter sur vous et vous abattre à coups de théière?"

"Oh non, bien sûr," rétorqua Snape d'un ton toujours aussi calme et moqueur, en posant également sa tasse. "Nous avons nos baguettes… Toi, tu n'as rien… Nous sommes deux contre toi… Et tu n'as même pas d'ami pour faire le sale boulot…"

Les traits de Sirius se durcirent. Sentant sans doute l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans le bureau, Fumseck, du haut de son perchoir, émit une douce mélodie pour tenter de les apaiser, ce qui n'eut pas vraiment d'effet.

"Alors, je suis un lâche?" lança Sirius entre ses dents, en se levant brusquement.

"Exactement," répliqua Snape d'un ton tranquille, en se levant également.

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Sirius pendant que Severus mettait une main dans la poche de sa cape.

"Figure-toi que Dumbledore m'a aussi engagé en tant que professeur," dit-il dans un quasi-murmure en sortant sa baguette, ce qui provoqua des expressions choquées et des murmures d'appréhension parmi les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard logés dans leurs cadres.

"L'erreur est humaine," rétorqua Sirius à voix basse. "Tu aurais quand même pu te laver les cheveux pour l'occasion."

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Snape tenant sa baguette à la hauteur du torse de Black, et Black le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une pure aversion. Ils restèrent immobiles tels des statues, chacun avec la très nette envie de tuer l'autre. Anhura, qui avait aussi sorti sa baguette et s'était levée pour se préparer à arrêter le premier mouvement violent, croyait nager en plein délire. Deux minutes auparavant, tout le monde était assis en train de boire le thé, et à présent, elle assistait à ce qui ressemblait à une querelle d'adolescents immatures qui risquait de mal finir. Elle sentit sa respiration se faire plus rapide, et n'osait plus bouger face aux deux sorciers qui semblaient hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, tendus comme un élastique qui menaçait d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Severus?" finit-elle par murmurer. "S… Sirius?"

Aucun d'entre eux ne réagit. Elle surveillait très attentivement la baguette de Snape, qui tremblait très légèrement, et les mains de Black, formant des poings serrés. Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps, c'était certain.

"Que se passe-t-il, ici?"

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte, où se tenait Mrs McGonagall, stupéfaite, un énorme panier rempli de nourriture lévitant devant elle, et Dumbledore, qui observait scrupuleusement la scène. Severus et Anhura baissèrent très lentement leurs baguettes, tandis que Sirius détendit ses mains.

"Oh… euh… rien, professeur McGonagall," bredouilla Anhura en lançant un regard incertain aux deux autres.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils; Dumbledore leva sa baguette, la pointa sur la panier, qu'il fit déplacer dans les airs et atterrir en douceur aux pieds de Sirius.

"Voilà de quoi vous nourrir, Sirius. Je vais chercher Rusard pour lui demander de nettoyer la pièce que j'ai trouvée pour vous. Elle devrait vous convenir," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Merci, professeur," dit Sirius, ce après quoi Dumbledore ressortit de son bureau.

"Je vais vous chercher des vêtements plus seyants," dit McGonagall en examinant d'un oeil critique la tenue de Black. "Je les rangerai dans votre chambre. En attendant, essayez de vous comporter comme des personnes civilisées." Elle avait parlé d'un ton sec en regardant Sirius et Severus.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Snape et Black se lancèrent un nouveau regard féroce; puis, Snape tourna les talons et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, à la désapprobation générale des anciens directeurs, qui s'indignèrent.

"Merci de partir!" lança Sirius à travers la porte. "Je pourrai mieux manger sans ta sale tête qui me fait vomir!"

"Quelle belle amitié," commenta Anhura, encore choquée par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire," grogna Sirius en piochant un chausson aux pommes dans le panier et en s'asseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil.

"Et, euh…. Ca a toujours été comme ça?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Toujours," marmonna-t-il, la bouche remplie de nourriture. "Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui se passait avec James."

"Ah oui?"

"Ouais," dit Sirius d'un air dégoûté. "Il lui cherchait toujours des embrouilles. Quelle ordure… La cervelle bourrée de Magie Noire… Toujours à traîner avec des Serpentard…"

Il mordit violemment dans son chausson.

"Avec des Serpentard…" répéta Anhura en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

"Hm…" fit-il en mâchant.

"Alors qu'il était à Gryffondor," murmura-t-elle.

Sirius lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ; mais il poursuivit sans faire de remarque à ce sujet.

"Quand il était avec eux, il était insupportable… Encore plus répugnant que d'habitude, avec l'air supérieur qu'il prenait… Il était content de pouvoir leur montrer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, je suppose… Dès la première année, il connaissait bien plus de sorts que n'importe qui au collège, toutes classes confondues. Il fallait bien qu'il le montre."

Anhura s'assit pour réfléchir. Elle avait cru que l'attraction de Snape pour Serpentard était due à son passé de Mangemort, mais à en croire Sirius, elle s'était manifestée alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Elle ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de Severus vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, et était convaincue qu'il était sincèrement de son côté; elle était simplement curieuse de connaître la raison de cette étrange alliance. De toute évidence, le discours de Sirius était exagéré par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui; il fallait donc ne pas se laisser influencer par son point de vue.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce, et constata que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage : le soir tombait; elle pourrait, d'ici quelques heures, s'abandonner à un profond – et mérité – sommeil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note : Cette fic m'a pris huit mois pour l'écrire, une review prend 30 secondes… ;-)

Rendez-vous le 14 octobre pour le prochain et dernier chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11

Pour la lorelei et Perfect Day : Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur. La Lorelei, je connais ce pseudonyme, ne serais-tu pas sur le forum de Pascal Mono par hasard ?

Voici un long et dernier chapitre, où vous découvrirez notamment pourquoi Anhura déteste tant les Malefoy… Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-11-**

**L'autre Snape.**

Le printemps avait fait son apparition depuis plus d'un mois quand Anhura pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée de son salon, un dimanche, après le dîner, pour allumer un feu et réchauffer la pièce qui restait malgré tout toujours un peu fraîche. Sirius était à présent bien installé au château, dans une salle spécialement aménagée pour lui au sixième étage, d'où il ne pouvait sortir que sous sa forme Animagus, selon les recommandations de Dumbledore, pour ne pas que les élèves et les autres professeurs soient au courant de sa présence, qui serait bien trop difficile à expliquer sans provoquer la panique au sein de l'école. Seul Harry avait été informé de la situation; il rendait régulièrement visite à son parrain, et d'après la mine réjouie qu'il affichait en classe, il en était ravi. Le plus réconfortant pour Anhura était que Voldemort ne s'était plus manifesté depuis, ce qui avait rendu reposantes les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle était contrariée; elle avait reçu, la veille, une lettre de son père qui disait s'inquiéter pour elle car elle n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis plusieurs mois. Anhura s'en sentait coupable. Elle avait en réalité songé de nombreuses fois à lui écrire, mais elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de prétendre dans ses lettres que rien de particulier ne se passait, alors que sa vie avait été chamboulée par les nombreuses révélations sur sa mère, ainsi que par l'agitation qu'avaient créée les manifestations de Voldemort. Elle ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le lui en parler; cela l'amenait par conséquent à perdre toute motivation de lui écrire, et à se déculpabiliser en pensant que quelques jours plus tard elle aurait une meilleure inspiration et elle pourrait alors faire une meilleure lettre, ce qui, bien sûr, s'avérait toujours faux.

Elle s'assit donc à la table de son salon, armée de ses lunettes et de sa plume, en face d'un parchemin encore vide. Plusieurs très longues minutes passèrent; les seuls mots qu'elle avait pu matérialiser sur sa feuille étaient "Cher papa"; le reste semblait être enfoui dans de profonds abysses d'où rien ne pouvait émerger. Elle posa sa plume dans l'encrier, et logea son menton aux creux de sa main, le coude en appui sur la table, alors que de son autre main elle caressait Eclipse, perché sur la chaise voisine, ce dernier ayant manifesté son besoin d'attention par un ululement agacé. Elle regardait, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, la flamme de la bougie qui dansait gracieusement devant elle, comme absorbée dans une fascination inconsciente contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter; jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation familière apparut dans son crâne et lui ramena brusquement les pieds sur terre.

Des fourmillements. De très désagréables fourmillements parcouraient sa tête. Elle ne rêvait pas, ils étaient bien là. Elle retira sa main du plumage d'Eclipse, qui protesta; puis elle regarda, angoissée, le décor du salon s'éclaircir peu à peu, jusqu'à former un voile blanc opaque, pendant que les crépitements du feu se faisaient de plus en plus lointains. Plus rien ne lui parvenait. Elle était coupée du monde… non, des images et des sons venaient d'apparaître.

_Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle sont restés dans la cabane qui leur sert de repère, visiblement pour garder Sirius pendant que leur maître est allé tuer les Potter. Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à s'échapper s'il veut éviter la colère de Voldemort à son retour. Ces trois-là ne doivent pas être bien difficiles à berner. D'ailleurs, ils ne lui prêtent aucune attention, ils ont l'air plutôt préoccupés. D'après ce que j'entends par le trou, Voldemort aurait déjà dû être de retour. Peut-être est-il encore occupé à chercher en vain où sont les Potter?_

_Zut. Malefoy vient de tourner la tête vers le trou. A-t-il vu mon museau dépasser? Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici. Vite, vers la forêt. Derrière moi, la porte de la cabane vient de s'ouvrir. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités dans l'herbe. "C'est lui! C'est le même renard que l'autre jour!"_

_C'était la voix de Goyle. Plus vite, Lydie, plus vite._

"_Il est un peu trop curieux pour un renard, si tu veux mon avis."_

_La voix glaciale de Malefoy. Ils se mettent à courir. Ils me rattrapent. Mes quatre courtes pattes ne sont pas assez rapides. Je dois reprendre ma forme humaine. Concentre-toi, Lydie… Voilà. Je vais beaucoup plus vite maintenant, mais j'ai perdu trop de temps. Je n'ose par regarder en arrière; je les entends tout près de moi._

"_Stupéfix!"_

_Un jet de lumière s'écrase juste à côté de moi. C'était limite. J'aimerais leur lancer un sort, mais cela me ralentirait. En plus, je me trouve dans un coin de la forêt que je ne connais pas. Eloignée des lumières de la cabane, il fait nuit noire, ici. Je tire la baguette de ma poche et je dis tout haut : "Lumos". En prononçant la formule, je m'aperçois à quel point je suis essoufflée._

_Ils se rapprochent encore. Si seulement je pouvais atteindre une zone de la forêt qui n'a pas été protégée par Voldemort contre le transplanage… Mon pied se cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Je trébuche et m'étale par terre. Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qui m'arrive, Malefoy et Goyle m'ont déjà rejoint. Ils ont l'air eux aussi essoufflés, mais triomphants. Je m'empare de ma baguette qui est tombée à côté de moi._

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Ma baguette est allée directement dans la main de Malefoy._

"_Tiens donc, mais qui voilà? N'est-ce pas cette chère Mrs Snowerskin? Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous êtes une redoutable Auror, à ce qu'il paraît."_

_Goyle éclate de rire. Je ne réponds rien. Je regarde avec une haine démesurée le visage froid et pâle de Malefoy, et sa voix traînante et malfaisante résonne dans ma tête comme une amère mélodie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de crier. Je suis assise sur le sol humide de la forêt, face à cette ignoble personne qui possède ma baguette._

"_Je crains malheureusement que notre rencontre soit de courte durée, Snowerskin. J'aurais aimé expérimenter quelques formules sur vous en guise d'avant-goût, mais je suis vraiment pressé… Veuillez m'en excuser…" Il esquisse un sourire perfide. "J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce petit entretien, mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin."_

_Il lève sa baguette. Je tremble. Le dernier visage que je verrai sera le sien. Si tu savais comme je te hais, Malefoy. Si tu savais comme je te hais. Si les pensées pouvaient tuer, tu ne serais déjà plus qu'un souvenir._

"_Avada kedavra!"_

_Une lumière verte éblouissante. Un souffle chaud atteint mon corps. Un voile noir couvre ma vie._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Le cri désespéré d'Anhura résonna dans toute la pièce et fit fuir Eclipse. Elle respirait par saccades; son coeur battait vite et d'une façon irrégulière.

"Maman…" murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée, le visage caché dans ses mains, luttant contre les larmes qui demandaient à sortir d'urgence. "Maman…"

Elle leva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, dans l'espoir délirant que sa mère avait entendu son appel et était apparue dans son salon; mais elle était seule, entièrement seule. Elle éclata en sanglots, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule, cependant. C'étaient des gémissements qui exprimaient une cruelle douleur, mais où avait-elle mal, elle n'en savait rien.

Elle ôta ses lunettes avant de s'étaler sur la table et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Elle resta ainsi un très long moment, se remémorant d'une façon obsessionnelle la dernière image qu'elle avait vue. Une lumière verte et chaude; c'était cette lumière qu'elle avait sentie, au mois de Mai dernier, dans sa cuisine, et quelques jours après Halloween. C'était le sort qui avait tué sa mère, mais à l'époque, elle ne le savait pas.

Elle se redressa légèrement quand elle entendit un bruit inhabituel briser le silence de la pièce. Elle tendit l'oreille : c'étaient des miaulements. C'était le chat du tableau, de l'autre côté du mur, qui miaulait pour l'avertir d'une présence. Un peu étourdie, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, et prit quelques longues et profondes inspirations pour paraître plus calme. Comme le chat continuait de miauler, elle se leva et se positionna devant le mur coulissant de manière à ce qu'il s'ouvre; elle était curieuse de savoir qui pouvait lui rendre visite un dimanche soir à cette heure-ci.

Ce que dévoila le mur une fois ouvert ne fut pas une réelle surprise : Snape. Il paraissait contrarié, et commença à parler d'un ton sec et froid.

"Je suis venu pour vous demander si…" Il prit une légère pause et étudia le visage d'Anhura d'un air un peu surpris; elle sentit que ses traits étaient encore contractés, et comprit que ses efforts pour paraître calme n'avaient pas été un réel succès.

"… si un nouveau souvenir vous est apparu," acheva Snape d'une voix moins agressive, quoique toujours désagréable.

Elle regarda Snape en silence. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre à travers les yeux de sa mère; mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se retrouver immédiatement seule avec le fantôme de son souvenir, et la présence de Snape était quelque part rassurante et réconfortante.

"Entrez," dit-elle en s'écartant du passage.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il entra dans la pièce, pendant que le mur se refermait derrière lui.

"Asseyez-vous," dit-elle d'une voix plus tendue que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, en désignant l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. La voix de Malefoy prononçant _Avada kedavra_ était en train de hanter ses pensées. Elle s'installa elle aussi dans un fauteuil.

"Désirez-vous un thé, ou un chocolat chaud?" Une fois encore, sa voix était tout sauf naturelle et décontractée, et sa question innocente et légère faisait un très étrange contraste avec la voix de Malefoy qui résonnait dans sa tête.

"Non," répondit doucement et lentement Snape, ses yeux glacés plantés dans les siens, " je veux simplement savoir ce que vous avez vu."

Elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur le feu qui s'agitait dans la cheminée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa nervosité.

"Je… Je ne peux pas," murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Comme Snape ne répondit rien, elle leva ses yeux vers lui avec un grand effort, et constata qu'il continuait de la regarder avec insistance.

"Non… je ne peux vraiment pas." Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Snape. Elle n'avait jamais craqué, elle ne craquerait pas.

"Je veux seulement savoir si vous avez eu de nouvelles informations concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbre ou les Mangemorts," dit-il calmement. "Rien de plus." Il n'avait nullement adopté un ton compatissant ou rassurant, et Anhura lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle se serait sentie réellement honteuse.

"Je… Je peux juste vous dire que" – elle déglutina et prit une grande inspiration – "que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a tué ma mère."

Severus lui lança un regard surpris, puis contempla le feu d'un air songeur. Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre depuis la chambre d'Anhura; Eclipse traversa le salon, et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Snape. Il l'observait de ses yeux dorés avec une grande curiosité, alors que Snape l'ignorait complètement, murmurant, comme perdu dans ses pensées, "Lucius ne me l'avait jamais dit. J'en informerai Dumbledore."

Anhura fronça les sourcils. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose d'important venait de lui échapper. _Lucius ne me l'avait jamais dit… J'en informerai Dumbledore…_ Elle se souvint du jour où Lucius Malefoy était entré dans la salle des professeurs en compagnie de Snape. Ils avaient eu l'air très proches, tous les deux; ils s'étaient tutoyés, Anhura en avait même conclu qu'ils étaient amis, d'autant plus que Drago Malefoy était l'élève protégé de Snape. Et pourtant, Severus allait le dénoncer à Dumbledore sans hésitation.

Ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur le bras gauche de Snape. Et là, elle comprit.

"Alors, vous êtes toujours un espion," dit-elle. "Vous n'avez jamais arrêté d'espionner, même après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas?"

Snape détacha son regard du feu pour la regarder avec méfiance.

"Qui vous a dit que j'étais un espion?"

"Dumbledore."

Il hocha la tête avec soulagement.

"Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort," reprit Anhura, "et vous faites semblant d'être toujours du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe du côté des Mangemorts qu'il reste. Vous favorisez même son fils pour lui prouver votre amitié et votre engagement. Et après, vous répétez tout ce que vous obtenez de lui à Dumbledore. C'est ça?"

Il la regarda en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

"Vous êtes très perspicace, Miss," dit-il froidement. Elle ne parvint pas à savoir si c'était ironique. "Je vous demanderai en tout cas de ne rien répéter, ou je suis fichu."

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais vous savez, je pense que tout le monde est loin de s'imaginer pareille chose… Vous jouez remarquablement bien votre rôle, je dois dire…"

C'est au moment où elle termina sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de celle ci. Selon l'interprétation qu'il en faisait, Snape pouvait croire qu'Anhura n'était vraiment pas convaincue de la facticité de sa complicité avec Malefoy.

"Enfin, non… Je veux dire… Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de votre engagement auprès de Dumbledore… Vraiment pas," s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait Snape s'il avait opté pour cette interprétation. "Ma phrase était un peu bizarre, mais…"

"J'avais compris," coupa calmement Severus, ses yeux étincelants figés sur le feu. "Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous m'aviez dit dans la salle des professeurs." Une très étrange expression était apparue sur son visage, comme s'il était en train de se remémorer un événement tout à la fois incroyable et effrayant.

Anhura fut trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour répliquer. Severus l'avait traitée de folle le jour où elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que son passé de Mangemort lui importait peu; il avait fait ensuite comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé, et ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé. Elle avait cru que toutes ses paroles étaient tombées aux oubliettes. Pourtant, il venait de lui révéler non seulement qu'il les avait prises en compte, mais en plus qu'il les estimait sincères.

Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir envie de partir, confortablement installé à la chaleur des flammes. Anhura n'en était pas étonnée : dans ses sous-sols glacials et humides, les feux de cheminée étaient absurdes, ridicules ; ils étaient bons à décorer la pièce, pas à les réchauffer. Elle s'en était rendue compte dans le bureau de Severus… _Encore peut-on se demander si la chaleur d'un feu est celle qui lui manque le plus_, songea-t-elle en se remémorant Gobe-Planche lui conseillant de lui répondre avec autant d'agressivité que les autres enseignants, ou encore le concours d'Halloween.

En observant la lumière orangée et irrégulière éclairer son visage, elle remarqua ses traits tirés qui trahissait sa fatigue, et qui, du même coup, habillaient son masque habituellement invincible d'une touchante fragilité humaine ; et elle comprit pour la première fois à quel point sa vie devait être sombre. Il vivait avec la mémoire d'un lourd passé que peu de personnes auraient le courage de supporter. Il devait continuer d'être en apparence un partisan de Voldemort, sous la constante surveillance des Mangemorts ou de leurs enfants qui étaient à Poudlard, et qui pouvaient à tout instant découvrir sa supercherie, alors que tout au fond de lui il devait rêver de reprendre une vie normale en essayant d'oublier celui qu'il avait été. Elle avait pour la première fois l'impression de comprendre très clairement ce qu'il ressentait, comme s'il tenait ses pensées dans ses mains et qu'il les exposait à la lumière d'un rayon de soleil, comme si son âme était soudain devenue palpable. "J'ai fait des choses abominables, je le sais, et je me hais encore plus que vous ne me détestez. J'ai tellement envie que vous me pardonniez; mais je sais que c'est impossible, alors je me tais et je subis les conséquences de mon erreur; c'est ce que je mérite. Moi-même je ne me pardonnerai jamais." Et c'est en sentant ses yeux devenir anormalement humides qu'elle comprit qu'elle éprouvait une immense peine pour lui. Bien sûr, ses sentiments amers n'excusaient pas toutes ses sautes d'humeur et l'agressivité dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve… mais ils les rendaient tout de même bien plus limpides.

Le ululement joyeux et plein de sympathie que poussa Eclipse en fixant son nouveau compagnon, qui l'ignorait toujours, la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il le regardait avec une profonde adoration, ses grands yeux écarquillés exprimant son avide espoir qu'il tourne enfin la tête vers lui. Comme Snape ne bougeait pas, Eclipse saisit un bout de la manche de sa robe de sorcier dans son bec et tira dessus. Severus se contenta de lisser l'endroit où le tissu était déformé, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Anhura s'éclaircit la gorge.

"En tout cas… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom semble prendre encore plus de puissance, même loin des Détraqueurs," dit-elle d'un ton découragé. "Je me demande si Sirius souffre, dans ces moments-là."

Snape la regarda, ses yeux soudainement habités d'une petite étincelle.

"Je l'espère," dit-il, sa voix remplie d'une douceur cruelle.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Anhura très calmement, même si elle était singulièrement choquée. "Vous l'avez entendu répondre aux questions de Dumbledore, sous l'effet du Véritaserum. Il est innocent."

"Vous ne le connaissez pas!" s'énerva-t-il subitement. "Sinon, vous sauriez comme moi qu'il est un meurtrier dans l'âme!"

Eclipse s'envola et alla se percher dans sa cage, pendant qu'Anhura se blâmait d'avoir à nouveau touché un point sensible.

"Ce qu'il a révélé sous l'effet du Véritaserum prouve justement sa culpabilité! Il a dévoilé la cachette des Potter pour sauver sa petite personne! Peu lui importaient les risques qu'il leur faisait prendre! Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : ne plus se faire torturer! Croyez-vous que ce comportement soit digne d'un Gardien du Secret? Croyez-vous que les Potter seraient morts, à l'heure qu'il est, si leur honorable ami était un innocent?"

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il semblait regretter de l'avoir prononcée; il se tut subitement, comme honteux d'en avoir trop dit. Anhura, contrairement à Severus, dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée sous l'effet de la colère, était sûre d'avoir sévèrement pâli. Elle regrettait d'avoir amené son collègue à s'énerver une fois de plus, alors qu'il avait été si calme, jusqu'à présent.

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle, les yeux au sol. "Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là."

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Plusieurs fois, Anhura allait se mettre à parler, mais elle craignait de le voir s'emporter à nouveau.

Eclipse fit un nouveau trajet entre sa cage et l'accoudoir de Snape, où il se posa, un cadavre de grenouille dans son bac, en regardant Snape avec beaucoup d'affection – il avait rapporté cette grenouille à Anhura quelques heures auparavant, en revenant de sa promenade nocturne. Cette fois, Snape ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas le voir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?" demanda-t-il avec agacement. Il le regardait d'un air dégoûté, plus pour Eclipse lui-même que pour la grenouille qu'il tenait.

Anhura laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle.

"Je crois qu'il vous aime bien, il veut partager son repas avec vous. Ou peut-être qu'il pense que cette grenouille vous serait utile pour l'une de vos potions."

Severus se leva en poussant un grognement et fit quelques pas en direction du mur coulissant.

"Non, attendez, je vais le remettre dans sa cage," dit Anhura en se levant également. "Il ne vous ennuiera plus."

"Je me fiche de votre hibou," dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. "Je vais avertir Dumbledore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est manifesté. Et je vais également lui dire que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a tué votre mère, même s'il ne pourra pas y faire grand chose."

Anhura, qui avait commencé à se déplacer, s'arrêta.

"Comment ça, il ne pourra pas y faire grand chose?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix très calme, les sourcils froncés. "Il suffit de dénoncer Malefoy au Ministère, et ils s'occuperont de son cas."

Il émit un petit son moqueur.

"Dans votre petit monde imaginaire, peut-être bien. Mais sachez que dans la vraie vie, tout n'est pas aussi simple. Vous pouvez dénoncer Malefoy au Ministère, personne ne vous écoutera."

"Mais si j'arrive à prouver que…"

"Ils n'ont rien à faire de vos preuves, Snowerskin," dit Snape d'un air agacé. "Apportez-leur vos preuves les plus évidentes, ils vous riront au nez. Ils trouveront l'argent que leur fournit Malefoy bien plus convaincant."

Anhura sentit tout espoir de vengeance et de justice s'envoler.

"C'est dégoûtant," dit-elle à mi-voix, incrédule.

"Que croyiez-vous?" demanda Snape, une expression ironique sur le visage. "Que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas été envoyé à Azkaban, comme la plupart des autres Mangemorts, parce qu'il était innocent?"

Anhura baissa les yeux; elle sentait un sentiment de révolte mêlé à la déception bouillir en elle. Pendant quatorze ans, son père et elle s'étaient demandés qui avait tué sa mère, et pour quelle raison. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait les réponses, personne n'était prêt à punir le coupable. C'était tellement injuste; elle avait envie de crier de rage.

Le mur coulissa dans un grondement sourd quand Snape s'en approcha davantage.

"Bonne soirée," dit-il de sa voix froide et distante.

Elle répondit un vague "Bonne soirée", sans vraiment le regarder, et lorsque le mur se referma derrière lui, elle s'affala dans le fauteuil où Eclipse était toujours perché, tourné vers l'endroit où Snape avait disparu. Il lâcha sa grenouille, qui s'écrasa au sol, et fit un petit bruit triste.

"Tu as trouvé ton alter ego, Eclipse?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui caressant le dos. Il fit un nouveau son chagriné, ce qui fit naître un très léger sourire sur le visage d'Anhura. "C'est vrai, vous avez le même sale caractère. Vous feriez de très bons amis."

Il se laissa caresser encore plusieurs minutes, avant de s'envoler et d'aller se percher sur le dossier de la chaise où était assise Anhura au moment où elle avait commencé à rédiger sa lettre. Anhura scruta son parchemin vide et son encrier d'un air désespéré. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle trouverait l'enthousiasme pour écrire à son père.

D'un petit mouvement de la main au-dessus de la grenouille, elle la fit disparaître; puis, dans un bâillement, elle se leva, s'empara de la bougie sur la table et se rendit dans sa chambre, décidée à se coucher même si elle savait qu'elle trouverait difficilement le sommeil. Ce fut au moment où elle allait enfiler sa chemise de nuit, après s'être lavé la figure, qu'elle ressentit une étrange attraction pour les parchemins qui traînaient sur son bureau, éclairés par un rayon de lune. Curieusement, ses yeux se posèrent sur eux avec un nouvel intérêt, alors que cela faisait au moins deux mois qu'elle avait pris ces notes.

'_Il semblerait que les premières utilisations du sortilège de Mémoire héréditaire remonte à l'Antiquité. Il consiste, pour les espions, à transmettre…'_

Son regard se détacha des premières lignes pour se rendre directement en bas du texte.

'_D'autres effets secondaires peuvent apparaître même si le sort est parfaitement réussi. Ainsi, l'enfant de l'espion, dans une période où les souvenirs de son parent lui sont inutiles et donc inaccessibles, est capable malgré tout d'avoir de forts pressentiments, qui sont en réalité des résidus des souvenirs qui lui ont été transmis, se manifestant sous forme d'instinct.'_

Elle resta, perplexe, les yeux figés sur les derniers mots; puis elle prononça, dans un murmure à peine perceptible, "Lucius Malefoy."

La haine incontrôlable qu'elle avait eue pour lui le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, la sensation de familiarité avec son nom, la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait reconnu à peine il était entré dans la salle des professeurs, étaient des résidus du vécu de sa mère. Les désagréables frissons qui la parcouraient quand elle pensait à lui ou qu'elle le voyait, le malaise qu'elle ressentait étaient les mêmes symptômes que lors de la venue d'un nouveau souvenir, ce qui était logique; c'était un avertissement, un pressentiment provenant de la mémoire de sa mère qui savait, elle, que Malefoy était un Mangemort et un assassin. Tout ceci s'était déroulé dans des périodes où Voldemort pouvait être considéré comme inexistant, puisqu'il n'était pas en train de manifester sa puissance.

Elle s'éloigna subitement du bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête contre ses genoux, les bras autour de ses jambes. La soirée qu'elle venait de vivre ne cessait de défiler dans sa tête, à l'endroit, à l'envers, par courts instants ou longues séquences, à tel point qu'elle en avait le tournis et se sentait confuse. La seule et unique certitude qu'elle avait en cet instant, comme gravée au plus profond d'elle-même, était qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'un quelconque instinct venu de sa mère pour abhorrer Lucius Malefoy. Les mains crispées l'une par-dessus l'autre, le visage tendu par une rage froide, elle se le promit : un jour, sa mère serait vengée.

La cloche qui sonna jeudi, en fin d'après-midi, indiquait que le cours avec les Gryffondor de cinquième année était terminé. Anhura, qui avait passé son temps à déambuler entre les rangs pour observer ses élèves s'entraîner à pratiquer le sortilège du Bouclier – un sort qui installait un filtre entre soi-même et son adversaire, servant pendant quelques secondes à laisser passer les jets de lumière provenant des baguettes, dénués de leur pouvoir magique –, leur faire des remarques et les conseiller, se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. La salle était quasiment vide lorsqu'elle entendit Ron chuchoter "Je vous rejoins" à Hermione et Harry, qui sortirent aussitôt et le laissèrent seul. Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, empilant ses manuels les uns sur les autres et rassemblant les devoirs que les Serdaigle avaient eu à faire quelques heures plus tôt.

"Hum… Professeur…"

Elle leva la tête vers Ron, planté devant son bureau, l'air un peu tendu.

"Je voulais vous rendre ceci…" il lui tendit son exemplaire de _La vocation d'Auror. _"Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long… On avait énormément de travail, vous savez, avec les BUSE à préparer…"

Il attendit sa réaction en la regardant avec appréhension. Elle comprit pourquoi : elle sentait, aux traits tendus de son propre visage, qu'elle n'avait pas encore retiré son masque de professeur strict et exigeant. Elle se décontracta et lui sourit.

"Il t'a plu?" demanda-t-elle gentiment en s'emparant de son livre.

L'air étonné qui traversa le visage de Ron fut bientôt remplacé, lui aussi, par un sourire.

"Oh oui!" s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. "Plus je le lisais, plus je ressentais… Je sais pas… comme si je devais devenir très, très vite un Auror pour pouvoir vivre tout ce qui est écrit… C'est excellent."

Anhura eut un petit rire.

"Ca me faisait la même chose," dit-elle en passant sa main sur la couverture du livre et en le regardant avec nostalgie. "J'ai vu que tu étais beaucoup plus motivé, en classe. Tes notes ont bien remonté, et tu as fait d'énormes progrès dans la pratique de tes sorts."

"Vous trouvez?" Son visage était encore plus illuminé.

"Bien sûr," répondit Anhura avec sérieux. "Tu mets beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant à prendre un sortilège en main. D'ailleurs, ton bouclier était tout à fait honorable."

"Génial," dit-il sur un ton d'extase. "Parce que vous savez, maintenant j'en suis sûr et certain, je veux devenir un Auror pour de bon."

"Je dois t'avertir que ce n'est pas facile d'en devenir un. Tu dois être prêt à travailler énormément, et à t'exercer pour maîtriser le plus de formules possible utiles dans la Défense. Il faut t'armer de patience et de persévérance, et apprendre à contrôler tes émotions. Mais si tu en as vraiment envie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y parviennes pas."

"J'en ai vraiment envie," dit il en souriant. "Et je ferai de mon mieux."

"Très bien," approuva-t-elle d'un ton qui lui rappelait un peu celui qu'elle utilisait en classe, bien qu'elle soit amusée par son enthousiasme. "Et dis-moi," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, "tu as toujours l'impression de n'être personne?"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir, son visage habillé de concentration.

"Non," conclut-il fermement. "Maintenant je sais vraiment qui je suis." Il sourit à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle signifiait.

"Tu m'en vois ravie," dit Anhura avec un sourire.

Ron soupira de joie.

"Bon, je vous laisse," dit-il en enfilant son sac sur le dos. "A jeudi prochain!"

"A jeudi, Ronald."

Mais au lieu de partir, Ron resta devant le bureau, l'air un peu hésitant.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Anhura.

Les joues de Ron prirent une teinte rouge Gryffondor.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de drôlement chouette, professeur," dit-il très sérieusement. "Vraiment."

La sincérité qui apparut dans sa voix la toucha tellement qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un, de surcroît un adolescent, la qualifiait de _"drôlement chouette"._ Mais ce n'était pas mérité. Si elle n'avait pas vu en Ron l'enfant triste qu'elle était, elle ne lui aurait pas prêté tant d'attention. Elle avait essayé de résoudre les problèmes de son passé en lui offrant le peu d'affection qu'elle aurait aimé recevoir de la part des élèves de Poudlard à l'époque, et qui n'était jamais venu. Ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle avait voulu aider, mais elle; ce n'était pas de l'altruisme, mais de l'égocentrisme.

"C'est très gentil, Ronald," répondit-elle finalement. "Merci beaucoup."

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir par la porte au fond de la salle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire aussi, dans le but de se rendre à ses appartements et de prendre une douche avant de descendre dîner.

Anhura arriva en même temps que Snape dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde avait déjà commencé à manger. Ils s'assirent en silence. Elle venait de remplir son plat de soupe quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule : Mrs McGonagall, qui jeta un coup d'oeil prudent aux autres professeurs avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, "Pourriez-vous apporter ceci à Sirius Black après le dîner, Miss Snowerskin?" elle sortit lentement de sa poche un morceau de tissu enveloppant une forme ronde. "Il s'agit d'un savon, il n'en a presque plus."

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit poliment Anhura en le saisissant.

"Merci." Un sourire quasiment invisible apparut sur son visage, et elle retourna prendre sa place en milieu de table.

Après avoir rangé le savon dans sa poche, Anhura commença à avaler sa soupe; puis, surprise que Severus n'ait pas manifesté la moindre réaction au nom de Sirius Black qu'il avait certainement pu entendre, elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

Il n'avait toujours rien mangé; à vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas servi. Il regardait fixement le milieu de la Grande Salle, ses yeux habités d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Elle chercha du regard ce qui pouvait provoquer son comportement, mais ne vit rien de particulier.

"Severus?" appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Aucune réaction.

"Severus," répéta-t-elle gentiment.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, reprenant en un quart de seconde son air revêche.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Anhura, en balayant à nouveau la Grande Salle du regard.

"Rien," répliqua-t-il avec froideur, visiblement contrarié qu'elle ait remarqué son attitude.

"Bien sûr," se moqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. "Moi aussi, j'ai toujours adoré fixer un point de la salle sans aucune raison au lieu de dîner."

Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

"J'avais simplement remarqué que Potter n'était pas là," dit-il d'un ton très calme et irrité. "Votre vie est-elle devenue dix fois plus excitante, maintenant que vous savez ça?"

Au lieu de répondre, elle détailla scrupuleusement la table des Gryffondor. Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à repérer Ron et Hermione, assis aux côtés de Fred et George, dans la marée d'élèves; Harry n'était effectivement pas avec eux, et ne semblait pas non plus se trouver avec d'autres élèves.

"C'est vrai," reconnut-elle, étonnée que Severus s'en soit si facilement aperçu. "Il va sûrement arriver. Ou bien, il n'a peut-être pas faim."

Il fit un "Hm" sceptique en regardant à nouveau l'endroit où Ron et Hermione étaient assis; puis il se servit de la soupe. Quelques minutes après entra Harry, qui s'installa tranquillement parmi ses amis. D'un coup d'oeil discret, Anhura constata que Severus l'avait également suivi des yeux; il ne le regarda plus une seule fois pendant tout le restant du repas.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Sirius Black lui parlait; il semblait tellement heureux d'avoir de la compagnie qu'Anhura n'osait pas partir de la salle où il vivait en cachette. Ce n'était certainement pas amusant pour lui de devoir se retrouver seul et enfermé à nouveau après quatorze ans passés à la prison d'Azkaban. Il avait énormément changé depuis sa libération : il semblait beaucoup plus épanoui, il n'avait plus une mine renfrognée, il avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, de nouveaux vêtements et une allure bien soignée. Néanmoins, pendant qu'elle l'écoutait parler, Anhura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au point de vue que lui avait exposé Severus, et qui lui faisait garder une certaine distance avec Sirius, le temps de se faire sa propre opinion et de décider quel degré de sympathie elle devait lui accorder.

Soudain, trois coups de firent entendre sur la porte.

Après que Sirius eut donné l'ordre d'entrer, Dumbledore apparut dans la pièce, une lettre à la main.

"Je viens de recevoir la réponse de Remus," annonça-t-il en souriant, les yeux brillants. "Il a été bouleversé d'apprendre votre innocence, et il dit qu'il serait ravi de vous loger chez lui cet été, et même pendant tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver un moyen d'abolir le sort qui vous lie, vous et Voldemort."

"Super," dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. "Mais vous savez, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller. Il me suffisait de me trouver une bonne planque, et…"

"C'est bien trop risqué, Sirius," l'interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. "D'abord, parce que nous ne connaissons pas les effets que pourrait avoir sur vous l'âme de Voldemort si sa puissance continuait de grandir, et qu'il est plus prudent que quelqu'un soit là pour vous porter secours en cas de besoin." Sirius grimaça de la même manière qu'un enfant à qui l'on venait d'interdire d'aller patauger dans la boue. "Ensuite," continua Dumbledore, "parce que si quelqu'un venait à découvrir votre remise en liberté, nous aurions de sérieux ennuis. Tant que nous ne vous aurons pas libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort, nous ne pourrons pas totalement justifier votre sortie de prison. Même si les gens apprenaient la véritable version des faits et admettaient votre innocence, tant que Voldemort sera en vous, votre place sera à Azkaban, pour eux. Vous avez bien vu la réaction du ministre. Habiter avec Remus vous permettra déjà de ne pas prendre le risque d'aller faire vos courses et de rencontrer la foule, Sirius."

"Je sais, je sais," grommela Sirius. "Mais si ça dure toute la vie, je ne pourrai pas vivre caché en permanence."

"J'en suis conscient," admit Dumbledore, "mais en attendant, je vous demanderai de vous plier le plus possible à ces règles." Il le regarda avec autorité et fermeté, ce à quoi Sirius répondit en hochant la tête avec résignation.

Anhura se dit qu'il était grand temps de partir; elle se leva donc de la chaise où elle était installée, et dit poliment, "Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée Sirius, bonne soirée professeur." Ils lui répondirent "bonne soirée" en souriant, et elle quitta la pièce.

A peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle entendit crier "POTTER!" dans son dos. Elle se retourna; à sa droite, dans le couloir, arrivait Severus, avec un sourire mauvais signifiant clairement : "je vais créer des ennuis et j'en suis ravi"; à sa gauche, de l'autre côté du couloir, se trouvait Harry, regardant son professeur s'approcher avec appréhension et insolence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un grognement ignoble résonna dans le couloir qu'Anhura remarqua, avec stupeur, la présence de Pinky auprès de Harry, enveloppé dans le pull rouge qu'elle avait acheté pour Noël.

Quand Severus passa devant elle en l'ignorant, paraissant bien trop pressé d'aller punir Harry pour ralentir son pas, Anhura comprit que le capital points des Gryffondor allait chuter sérieusement, alors elle décida d'aller assister à la scène avec l'espoir de limiter les dégâts autant que possible.

"Bien, bien, bien, Potter," dit Severus doucement, ses petits yeux noirs étincelant d'un plaisir cruel. "Que fait cet animal avec vous? Seuls les crapauds, les chats et les hiboux sont autorisés dans cette école. Encore une loi trop futile pour le grand et célèbre Potter, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il n'est pas à moi," dit Harry avec colère. "Il est à Hagrid. Et il était déjà dans le château. Je suis passé devant lui, et depuis il n'arrête pas de me suivre."

"Harry dit la vérité, Severus," intervint Anhura avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, "il est à Hagrid."

Il lui lança un regard assassin, sûrement outré qu'elle prenne la défense de Harry et qu'elle lui ôte une bonne raison pour le punir. Pinky, lui, était en train de renifler les jambes de Harry en salivant sur ses chaussures, se préparant sans doute à un futur repas.

"Peu importe," dit Severus très calmement en retrouvant son sourire. "Ce n'est tout de même pas de la faute de Hagrid si même les cochons adhèrent au fan-club de Potter. Je retire trente points à Gryffondor pour avoir amené ce cochon à vous suivre, Potter."

"Mais…" commença Harry, bouillant de plus en plus de rage.

"Silence!" siffla Severus. "Dix points de moins pour votre insolence."

Il sembla très satisfait de cette injustice, et fixait Harry avec un air de triomphe tandis que celui-ci regardait alternativement Severus, semblant rêver intérieurement de le réduire en cendres d'un coup de baguette magique, et Anhura, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

"Ce cochon s'est échappé et Harry l'a retrouvé alors qu'il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un," fit-elle remarquer très posément. "J'accorde quarante points à Gryffondor."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air très contrarié de son collègue, qui paraissait établir dans sa tête un plan d'urgence qui lui permettrait de retirer les points qu'elle venait de donner.

"Je retire quarante points à Gryffondor pour avoir incité votre professeur à prendre votre parti par des regards insistants," dit-il froidement en regardant Anhura de travers.

"J'accorde quarante points à Gryffondor pour avoir eu l'intention de ramener ce cochon à son propriétaire," répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. "Tu en avais l'intention, n'est-ce pas, Harry?"

Harry hocha la tête en souriant; Severus parut profondément frustré et énervé. Au regard de haine et de dégoût qu'il lança à Harry, et celui, gorgé de reproche, qu'il jeta à Anhura, elle réalisa à quel point il devait se sentir humilié d'avoir à se confronter à elle devant Harry. Dans sa vie sinistre, retirer des points à Gryffondor devait être son seul véritable plaisir en-dehors de gronder Harry, et elle était en train de l'en empêcher. Si c'était le seul moyen de lui rendre le coeur un peu plus léger, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices.

"… mais je retire quarante points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir pensé à ligoter les mâchoires du cochon," ajouta-t-elle en faisant jaillir une ficelle de sa baguette qui alla se serrer autour du groin de Pinky, qui poussa un grognement sourd et furieux. "Il aurait très bien pu sauter sur quelqu'un en le croisant."

Harry la regarda d'un air ahuri puis révolté, tandis que Snape lui jeta un coup d'oeil légèrement surpris et interrogatif.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton parrain, Harry," dit-elle précipitamment lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Il était déjà assez difficile pour elle de pénaliser sa propre maison sans aucune raison valable, elle n'avait pas, en plus, le courage d'argumenter. "C'est pour cette raison que tu es là, non?"

"Oui," marmonna Harry après un instant de silence déconcerté, pendant lequel il avait dû aboutir à la conclusion qu'elle était une vraie peau de vache. "Oui, c'est ça."

Il les quitta brutalement avec mauvaise humeur, les mains dans les poches, les yeux posés sur le sol, le visage crispé par la colère, suivi de Pinky; il ferma d'un coup sec la porte de la chambre de Sirius derrière lui, laissant Pinky dans le couloir, reniflant la porte et grognant de mécontentement. Severus se tourna vers Anhura.

"Pour en arriver là, j'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même," dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Anhura lui fit passer le message "pas la peine d'en rajouter" par un regard prétendument froid, bien qu'elle sentît au fond d'elle l'envie d'éclater de rire tant elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle s'avança près de Pinky, et fit sortir de sa baguette une autre corde, dont un bout alla se nouer autour du cou du cochon, pendant que l'autre se jeta dans sa propre main.

"Allez, viens Pinky, on va voir papa," dit-elle doucement en tirant sur la corde."Bonsoir, Severus," ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, ce à quoi il répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Pendant qu'elle descendait les étages avec Pinky, étonnamment sage et docile, elle s'évertuait à résoudre l'énigme la plus complexe qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Severus haïssait purement Harry et il n'avait fait que le persécuter depuis son entrée au collège; pourtant, elle était certaine de l'avoir vu inquiet quand Harry était arrivé en retard pour le dîner. D'après Sirius, Severus détestait également James; et pourtant, dimanche dernier, il s'était écrié : "Croyez-vous que les Potter seraient morts, à l'heure qu'il est, si leur honorable ami était un innocent?", furieux contre Sirius d'avoir dénoncé leur cachette. Sa haine pour les Potter était sincère; ses regrets et ses inquiétudes semblaient l'être aussi. C'était tout simplement déconcertant. Cet homme était un véritable paradoxe à lui seul.

Anhura se demandait toujours comment le temps pouvait être si traître. Tandis qu'une semaine pouvait paraître durer des mois, plusieurs semaines passaient aussi vite qu'une journée, et c'est à cette allure que se termina l'année scolaire. Elle avait été très occupée à préparer les élèves aux examens de fin d'année, à trouver des sujets pour ces examens, et, dernièrement, à les corriger. La finale de Quidditch avait eu lieu, aboutissant à la victoire – non méritée – des Serpentard, qu'ils gagnèrent essentiellement par des tricheries et des mauvais coups, ce qui avait donné à Mrs McGonagall une mauvaise humeur plutôt durable, si bien qu'elle évitait Severus le plus souvent possible, de peur qu'il ne lui rappelle _par hasard_ sa défaite. En revanche, et en dépit des quarante points retirés à Harry, Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe des Quatre maisons, dont la cérémonie avait eu lieu la veille, ce qui retira à Anhura un gros poids de ses épaules.

En ce jour du 24 Juin, il était seize heures; les élèves, ainsi qu'une grande partie des enseignants, avaient quitté le château le matin même pour rentrer chez eux, et Sirius, quelques jours plus tôt, pour aller vivre provisoirement chez Remus Lupin. Anhura venait de finir ses bagages, non sans un petit pincement au coeur : elle devait avouer que, même si elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise face à des élèves, et même si son père lui avait beaucoup manqué, l'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été exceptionnelle; et elle sentait que si Dumbledore engageait un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour la prochaine rentrée, et qu'elle devait vivre à nouveau loin de Poudlard et de ses pensionnaires, elle serait très, très, très malheureuse. L'idée seulement la faisait frémir; elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible, mais à présent, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme il le lui avait demandé pendant le déjeuner, et elle avait la nette impression que cette convocation allait mettre un point final à ses doutes. Ce fut donc avec un léger mal au coeur qu'elle frappa à la porte de son bureau : dans quelques secondes, elle ne pourrait plus espérer et rêver de son retour à Poudlard comme elle l'avait tellement fait durant les semaines passées; elle allait se confronter à une véritable réponse.

"Entrez!" dit la voix paisible de Dumbledore.

Elle pénétra dans la grande pièce circulaire, et trouva le vieux sorcier assis derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude.

"Ah, Anhura," dit-il joyeusement, "viens donc t'asseoir j'ai à te parler."

Les quelques pas qu'elle fit pour atteindre le fauteuil et s'y asseoir lui parurent bizarrement douloureux et pénibles. Elle regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

"Un bonbon?" proposa-t-il d'un ton léger en lui tendant une petite boîte remplie de friandises jaunes – au citron, sans aucun doute.

"Oui, merci," dit-elle avec un sourire tendu, en piochant un bonbon mou et gélatineux.

"Très bien," dit-il avec satisfaction en reposant la boîte. "Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses." Son sourire s'effaça, et il positionna ses mains en accent circonflexe, les coudes posés sur son bureau. Anhura sentit ses dents se serrer sur le bonbon plus qu'il ne l'était nécessaire, et sa respiration prendre un rythme inconfortable. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, et fit remarquer d'une voix douce, "Tu as l'air inquiète."

Se blâmant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus discrète, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre calmement, "Oui, je le suis un peu, en effet."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Dumbledore d'un ton posé.

"Parce que, j'imagine que si je suis là, c'est pour parler de la rentrée de Septembre."

"Effectivement. Et de quoi as-tu peur?"

"Eh bien," dit Anhura d'un ton toujours aussi calme, "que vous me disiez que je suis en train de vivre les dernières minutes de ma carrière de professeur."

Le visage de Dumbledore prit un air grave. Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"Je vois," dit-il à mi-voix. "J'ai eu pourtant du mal à te convaincre de venir, l'été dernier."

"Oui," accorda Anhura d'une voix légèrement tendue, "mais c'est normal. J'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'autre que de travailler avec mon père."

Dumbledore posa ses bras le long des accoudoirs et cala son dos au fond de son fauteuil.

"Cette année a été difficile pour toi."

"Je sais," dit-elle dans un murmure, "mais ce n'est pas en restant chez moi dans mon village que ma vie sera plus facile, à présent."

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe argentée d'un air pensif.

"J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, Anhura, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à revenir à Poudlard."

Elle baissa les yeux, prise au dépourvu : elle n'avait aucune réponse claire à lui donner; il allait la prendre pour une petite capricieuse. Ne trouvant aucune explication convaincante, elle se résigna à lui dire la vérité.

"Je ne sais pas," avoua-t-elle d'un air un peu désolé. "C'est très confus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tas de bonnes raisons, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai le réel sentiment que ma place est ici. Pas dans une librairie, où je ne sais où. Juste ici."

Dumbledore soupira, puis dit d'une voix faible, "Alors, tu serais vraiment malheureuse si je t'annonçais que j'ai l'intention d'engager quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle eut soudain l'impression que le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur elle. C'était fichu. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance, elle ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard.

"Oui," dit-elle, en observant avec appréhension le visage du directeur, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il détourna son regard sur les portraits accrochés au mur.

"C'est très embêtant…" dit-il d'un air pensif.

Anhura sentit sa gorge devenir incroyablement sèche et serrée. Elle articula avec difficulté, "Ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends." A présent, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était rentrer chez elle et broyer du noir.

"… de se faire taquiner par un vieux sorcier comme moi, n'est-ce pas?" poursuivit Dumbledore en riant, les yeux pétillant d'amusement. "Bien sûr, que tu reviens à Poudlard l'année prochaine, Anhura. Je me demande comment tu as pu en douter.''

Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés, le coeur à nouveau rempli d'espoir.

"Evidemment," assura Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. "Le seul problème pour moi était de savoir si tu étais heureuse ici, et tu viens de me donner une réponse claire, alors tout est réglé."

Un feu d'artifice explosa dans la poitrine d'Anhura, et elle était sûre qu'il était même en train de déborder dans ses yeux. C'était bien vrai. Elle allait revenir.

"Merci!" s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, et en se retenant de sauter sur Dumbledore pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout a fait normal. Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais" – il fit un geste avec sa baguette magique en direction du sol, d'où s'éleva un paquet de papier kraft qui lui atterrit directement dans les mains – "t'offrir ceci."

Anhura s'empara du paquet qu'il lui tendit. Surprise, ses yeux allèrent du paquet à Dumbledore, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à le déballer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle retirait le papier se dévoilait ce qui ressemblait à des livres, avec d'étranges couvertures en papier rigide sur lesquelles figuraient des dessins. Elle lut les titres : _Harry Potter and the phlisopher's stone_; _Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets_;_ Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban_, de J.K. Rowling.

"Les livres de Joanne Owlgrin," dit-elle à voix basse avec un sourire, en touchant les couvertures qui l'intriguaient.

"Habituellement, ils sont protégés par un sortilège qui les rend invisibles pour les sorciers, mais je l'ai annulé," expliqua Dumbledore.

"Mais… Justement," dit Anhura, perplexe. "Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils révélaient certains secrets sur des sorciers, et que cela n'avait aucune importance du moment que seuls les Moldus les lisaient.

"C'est exact. Mais la plupart de ces secrets n'ont pas encore été révélés dans ses romans pour l'instant, et tu as déjà prouvé cette année que tu savais garder pour toi les secrets des autres."

Elle examina de nouveau les livres, mi-amusée, mi-interrogative, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait ce cadeau. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire; mais elle était quasiment certaine qu'il ne le savait pas.

"Merci infiniment," dit-elle en souriant toujours. "Mais en quel honneur…?"

"En souvenir de la petite fille que je voyais de temps à autre quand j'étais invité à boire le thé, et qui était toujours en train de lire sagement dans son coin," répondit-il avec douceur.

Elle eut un petit rire. Quand elle avait environ sept ans, lui et sa mère avaient travaillé ensemble pour la capture de certains mages noirs, elle ne savait plus lesquels. Elle n'avait gardé que de très vagues souvenirs des moments où ils arrivaient tous les deux à la maison pour reprendre des forces après leur journée de travail.

"Et également parce que ces livres pourraient répondre, en partie, à certaines questions que tu pouvais te poser sur des personnes que tu apprécies," ajouta Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. "Mais n'oublie pas, ce sont des romans. C'est à toi de faire la part du vrai et du faux."

"D'accord. Eh bien, merci beaucoup."

"Mais je t'en prie."

"Bon…" Elle se leva, ses livres dans ses bras. "Le temps est venu pour moi de vous quitter. A moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à me dire?"

"Non, Anhura," répondit Dumbledore en souriant. "Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances."

"Bonnes vacances à vous aussi," dit Anhura en se sentant pousser des ailes. Non seulement elle allait prendre un peu de repos, mais en plus elle était sûre de revenir en Septembre. Pour une fois, son avenir n'était pas vraiment sombre.

"Au revoir, professeur."

"Au revoir."

Après être sortie de son bureau, en caressant Fumseck au passage, elle redescendit dans sa chambre pour ranger son cadeau dans la valise; puis, une fois assurée qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle réduit sa valise à la taille d'un mallette, la saisit dans l'une de ses mains, s'empara de la cage d'Eclipse – où celui-ci était enfermé – de l'autre, et quitta ses appartement, le coeur léger. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir au professeur McGonagall, à Mrs Chourave, à Victor Jumble et à Hagrid après le déjeuner; il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à rencontrer avant de retourner dans son village.

Par chance, cette personne se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, près des portes donnant sur le parc qui étaient grandes ouvertes, lorsqu'elle y descendit.

"Severus," dit-elle avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui. "Justement, je vous cherchais pour vous dire au revoir."

Ses yeux noirs et insondables se posèrent sur la valise puis sur Eclipse, qui poussa un très joyeux "_Hou_" et secoua ses plumes.

"_Au revoir_," répéta-t-il froidement. "Cela signifie donc que nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, je présume."

"Oui," répondit-elle avec bonne humeur. "Désolée de vous chagriner."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus quand il étudia le visage d'Anhura.

"Vous en avez l'air," lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais elle était sûre d'avoir entrevu une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. "Bref. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire." Ses traits redevinrent froids et inexpressifs.

"Je vous écoute."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil prudent autour de lui avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Anhura.

"Si cet été il vous arrivait d'avoir de nouveaux souvenirs," dit-il très sérieusement à voix basse, "et que vous estimez qu'ils apportent des éléments que nous n'avions pas jusqu'à présent, envoyez-moi un mot. Je pourrai toujours essayer d'obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires auprès de Lucius Malefoy."

"Entendu. Vous pouvez compter sur moi." Elle souleva légèrement la cage qu'elle tenait pour mieux voir Eclipse, qui était en train de fixer Severus de ses grands yeux ronds. "Mon hibou n'aura sûrement aucun mal à vous trouver," ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

"Quelle chance," répliqua-t-il du ton le moins enthousiaste qui puisse exister, ce qui fit rire Anhura.

"Bon, eh bien, passez de bonnes vacances, et à bientôt, alors," dit-elle finalement.

"A bientôt."

Elle allait poser sa valise pour lui serrer la main, mais elle se souvint à ce moment précis à quel point il détestait les contacts corporels. Ne souhaitant pas revivre la scène gênante de leur première rencontre, elle se contenta en fin de compte de lui adresser un sourire avant de sortir et de descendre les escaliers menant au parc, où serpentait le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter pour se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Tout en marchant sous un soleil chaud et aveuglant, elle se remémorait la brève conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. La froideur de Severus quant à leurs retrouvailles à la rentrée était-elle en relation avec les rumeurs qui le disaient désireux d'obtenir le poste de professeur de Défense, ou était-elle simplement due à son tempérament distant? Difficile à dire. Il était aussi simple de lire dans ses pensées que dans un livre aux pages noires écrit à l'encre noire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul mystère qui l'habitait, et Anhura savait que, même si elle avait appris à mieux le comprendre, elle était très, très loin de le connaître. Il était troublant de ne pas avoir le moindre soupçon d'idée, au bout de dix mois passés auprès d'une personne, de qui elle était.

Severus lui faisait penser au courant, mais non moins complexe phénomène d'une personne face à un miroir. Il était un homme aux apparences glaciales, dures et malhonnêtes, pourvu d'une loyauté, d'une âme et d'émotions. S'il se trouvait devant un miroir, son reflet serait un homme aux apparences glaciales, dures et malhonnêtes; mais en temps que reflet, cet homme n'aurait plus de loyauté, plus d'âme, plus d'émotions : les miroirs ne montraient jamais que la personne extérieure. Anhura avait l'impression de n'avoir eu affaire qu'au reflet de Severus, cette année. La réelle personne était restée prudemment cachée derrière le miroir, intouchable, protégée par son image aux apparences froides et sinistres, ne faisant son apparition qu'à de rares instants d'inadvertance, qu'Anhura avait parfois pu saisir. Elle avait découvert que derrière un Serpentard de coeur, il y avait un Gryffondor de sang; que derrière un professeur favorisant un élève, il y avait un homme jouant son rôle d'espion; que derrière une Marque au symbole cruel, il y avait la souffrance d'un passé; que derrière de rudes manières se cachait la détresse d'un homme qui attendait sans espoir le pardon des autres. Le vrai Severus Snape n'était pas le monstre que son miroir montrait en public. Sans doute était-il le genre d'exceptions dont Dumbledore avait parlé : le réel était plus beau que ce que l'imagination pouvait offrir aux personnes regardant avec peur et dégoût son reflet, sans chercher à savoir _de qui_ il était le reflet. Il était bien plus facile pour elles de vivre dans des illusions : comprendre que leur yeux leur offrait le mensonge signifierait que le monde n'était pas qu'une histoire d'apparences. La vue du coeur humain était pourtant bien plus juste; tant qu'elles ne l'auraient pas admis, elles ne verraient jamais la véritable beauté. Anhura, elle, avait commencé à la découvrir.

**FIN**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

La suite dans le deuxième tome que je n'ai pas écrit ! ;-)

45


End file.
